


Un Miaustástico y Purrfecto Día.

by Cosopepapenes



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, gatos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosopepapenes/pseuds/Cosopepapenes
Summary: Cartman ha estado recopilando información de la Doop Web desde inicio de año para llevar a cabo su "plan supremo". Cuando estaba al fin todo listo, un error a último segundo hace que todo dé un giro inesperado, haciendo que todo lo que había preparado se vaya al caño.KYMAN (KylexCartman). Stenny (StanxKenny). Creek. (CraigxTweek. Muy poquito).La historia está centrada en Kyman. Le dará un papel secundario al Stenny y el Creek estará al fondito. (?)





	1. Principios.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que sólo soy una principiante en esto de los fanfics, y de hecho, es el primero que subo en mi VIDA, y al cual tengo ánimos para poder finalizarlo bien, y de ser posible, con un broche de oro, o plata... o cobre. Quizá plástico. (?) O whatever, en fin. Es un fanfic Kyman tal como se verá en el resumen y título. Kyle activo, Cartman pasivo. Que lo disfruten.
> 
> Este fanfic está siendo subido a otras plataformas, como Wattpad bajo el nombre de usuario "Cosocosita" y a Fanfiction, con el usuario llamado "Cosopepapenes". Pueden ir a la plataforma en donde se les sea más cómodo leer. uvu~

**Capítulo uno. Principios. Introducción.**

 

Halloween cada vez estaba más y más cerca de llegar; quedaba al menos un mes para terminar todos los "preparativos" que tenía planeado Cartman, quien es, por cierto, un muchacho de 17 años.  
Claro, siempre cruzaba los límites cuando se trataba de molestar a las personas con sus locas ideas, pero probablemente aquella vez sería su "broma suprema". Desde principios de año que ya lo tenía planeado y todo lo que hacía desde entonces no fue nada más ni nada menos que buscar y recopilar toda la información que se le era posible; aunque, ¿qué clase de idea tan complicada y perversa se le había metido ahora en la cabeza a aquel jodido sociópata? Probablemente, una de sus ideas más macabras hasta el momento. Quería transformar a Kyle, nada más ni en nada menos que un gato; pero no uno cualquiera, quería convertirlo en un animal durante un tiempo, y luego hacerlo borrar del mapa, y así nadie nunca más sabría acerca del maldito judío. O quizá sólo lo tendría encerrado en su casa, pues tal vez no podría aguantar el vacío que sentiría al saber que ya no tendría a la persona que siempre odió, insultó y molestó... claro que no era una broma fácil, había pasado miles de tardes encerrado en su habitación, intentando encontrar alguna poción o algo de magia negra en Internet.

Repito, no era nada fácil, pues en el único lugar que podría conseguir algo así y sin tener demasiados problemas era en la Doop Web, un sitio ilegal que era penalizado con años de prisión, e incluso, si se ve más de lo que se debería, hasta la muerte podría alcanzar a los usuarios.  
Por suerte, mala o buena, luego de meses de pasar algunas noches en vela y de rechazar cada invitación de ir a jugar videojuegos, al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. La "fórmula" para convertir en gato a Kyle. Aún el tema no terminaba ahí, claro, debía encontrar cada ingrediente, pero eso sería una tarea mucho más sencilla para el famoso Eric Cartman, quien, por supuesto, ya tenía sus contactos con quien podría consultar los ingredientes, especialmente porque uno de ellos era una cabeza de gato. Si él iba por el mundo con una cabeza de un felino en la mano, probablemente la poca reputación que tenía se le iría al caño, así que nada mejor que dejar que otra persona haga el trabajo sucio por él mientras que se lavaba las manos del asunto. Además, ver como mataban a uno de sus animales favoritos en el mundo no era algo que le llamara la atención. Con respecto a su plan de como darle la poción, ya lo tenía preparado. Haría una fiesta en su propia casa, su madre cocina muy bien desde que tiene memoria; en especial porque a medida que pasaban los años, la habilidad de ésta mejoraba, y eso sería una ventaja para lograr que todos asistan. Esa misma noche, su mamá iría con uno de sus "amigos" luego de preparar el festín, y ese sería el momento para servir algunas "bebidas" a sus invitados. Pensó en darle cervezas a sus amigos, hasta que entendió que el color rosado de la pócima sería muy obvio, por lo que cambió su idea y aprendió a preparar tragos largos. De esa manera sería imposible de diferenciar entre cual era el vaso con la pócima y cuales eran los que tenían aquella deliciosa bebida.

Todo estaba listo para el gran día.

El gran día que no sólo cambiaría su manera de pensar por Kyle, sino que también le cambiaría a sí mismo.


	2. Un trabajo difícil.

**Capítulo dos. Un trabajo difícil.**

Todo estaba listo para el gran día, Eric ya tenía todos los ingredientes y materiales para llevar a cabo la pócima.

Sólo faltaba lo más importante: los invitados.

Básicamente su madre ya había cedido a dejar la casa, le indicó que iba a dejar todo el festín listo para esa noche, y luego, que se iba a marchar para que pudieran tener mayor _"privacidad"_. Al parecer la Sra Cartman quería que él se convierta en todo un _hombrecito_. Pobre mujer.

No fue algo que le moleste a Eric; todo lo contrario, era un plan perfecto. Su madre seguramente iría a _divertirse_ con uno de sus _amigos_ , y eso podría llevarle a estar varios días o meses fuera de casa. Últimamente esas salidas eran mucho más frecuentes ya que el castaño podía cuidarse solo.

Estaba vestido para ir al colegio, no le hacía falta nada más que su querido megáfono con el que una vez le gritó al Sr Garrison.

Ya no llevaba a menudo su gorro ni sus guantes, pero conservaba su característico abrigo rojo, sólo que desprendido; su cabello lo llevaba algo despeinado, pero sin que llegue a verse rebelde. Había crecido, como todos, pero no dejaba de tener cierto sobrepeso aún, y si algún día deja de tenerlo, seguiría siendo un culo gordo para sus amigos. Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de haber crecido, era el más bajo del grupo, por la sencilla razón de haberse estado rascando toda su vida en vez de hacer algún ejercicio que le ayude a crecer y fortalecerse.

Llegó a la parada, como era siempre desde primaria, y saludó a todos con sus característicos apodos.

—Hola _judío, hippie, pobre._

Los aludidos ni siquiera se tomaron las molestias de responder más que con un simple asentimiento. No era muy necesario para Cartman el escuchar sus voces de todas maneras, por lo que sólo se paró en su lugar característico para esperar junto a ellos al transporte escolar.

—Haré una fiesta de Halloween en mi casa, ¿saben? —Le informó a sus "amigos".

Kenny le miró con una ceja encorvada, pues siempre tuvo un poco de ganas de cogerse a la madre de Cartman, o mejor dicho, _siempre tuvo ganas de cogerse a quien esté a su alcance_. En la actualidad ya se le era una tarea muy sencilla, pues el transcurso de los años lo habían convertido en una persona más _"linda"_. Seguía llevando su abrigo anaranjado , pero desprendido, y podía verse su rostro y cabello con mayor claridad, además que al menos ahora sí se le entendía cuando hablaba. Era uno de los más altos del salón, el segundo luego de Craig. Sus ojos eran de color celeste, demasiados característicos de una persona rubia como él.

Stanley, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y asintió ligeramente. Al parecer estaba considerando su presencia en ese lugar, después de todo, la madre de Cartman cocinaba _demasiado_ bien desde que tenía memoria. Stan había dado un estirón de aquellos, mas no se acercaba ni un poco a Kenny, y seguía conservando su gorro. Su cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para llegar a asomarse un poco por debajo de este. Sus ojos celestes y su figura eran una fuerte atracción para muchas mujeres, y entre ellas estaba, obviamente, Wendy. Su novia.

— ¿Cocinará tu madre, culo gordo? -Y al fin uno que respondía con palabras, y no fue otro más que el pelirrojo, quien a pesar que seguía conservando su gorro, sus cabellos carmesíes se asomaban de este, además que no lo llevaba puesto tan seguido como lo era antes. Se comportaba como Cartman en ese sentido.

El judío había crecido bastante también, era más alto que el castaño, una cabeza de diferencia, algo que le hacía rabiar. _«¿Por qué él y no yo?»_ solía preguntarse a menudo.

En ese día no llevaba su campera naranja, no obstante, usualmente la trae consigo.

Cartman asintió.

— _Iré._ —Respondieron al unísono el _trío galleta_ anteriormente nombrado. _Stan iría por la comida, Kenny iría por la madre, y Kyle no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué asistiría._ Supuso que sólo era un simple impulso a asistir y estar cerca de sus amigos, de quienes apreciaba... a excepción de Eric, obviamente.

Justo en ese momento, el bus llegó. Ignoraron al que conducía y pasaron directamente a sentarse. Cartman se sentó con Kenny y Kyle se sentó junto a Stan. El pobre de Butters parecía que llegaría tarde ese día, seguramente lo habían castigado por estarse masturbando o algo así. Lo de siempre.

Habían llegado hace un buen rato, y el timbre para entrar al salón no se hizo de esperar demasiado.

Cuando ya todos estaban dentro y en media clase con el Sr. Garrison, quien se había cansado de razonar con estúpidos y se había puesto a limarse las uñas mientras leía una de las revistas más _gays_ que Cartman había visto en su vida.

Eric aprovechó esos minutos y sacó el megáfono de su mochila, se levantó y paró enfrente del escritorio del profesor, viendo a todos sus compañeros desde allí. Tosió un poco con el megáfono para llamar la atención de quienes eran sus compañeros y se dispuso a dar el anuncio.

— ¡FIESTA EN MI CASA EL 31 DE OCTUBRE! —Sí, como si no fuera poco tener el megáfono, también gritó. _Hasta Jesús podría haberlo escuchado desde su programa._

Habría sido suficiente con decir que sería en su casa. Las fiestas del culón siempre habían sido las mejores.

El primero en ceder fue Butters, quien ya estaba en el salón, y le siguieron Craig, Tweek, Bebe, Clyde y Token.

Luego del tan glorioso y esperado anuncio, volvió a su lugar y se sentó para oír las típicas preguntas de _"¿Habrá alcohol?" "¿La casa estará sola?" "¿Tu mamá cocinará?" "¿Me puedo coger a tu madre?"_. Respondió a cada pregunta con una afirmación, exceptuando la última, y más gente se sumaba a la idea. Era más que probable que los demás de otros salones también se unirían al festejo, e incluso que llegaría a los oídos de algún universitario mojabragas.

Estaba feliz al ver como cada cosa que había planeado estaba saliendo perfectamente, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie sospechaba que tramaba algo porque casi siempre hacía fiestas de ese estilo para aprovechar las salidas de su madre, especialmente aquellas que duran meses.

La única persona que le miraba extraño era Kyle. _La única excepción_.

Cartman le miró, teniendo una sonrisa llena de picardía plasmada en su rostro. El judío desvió la mirada al instante.

_El pelirrojo había afirmado que iría. No le quedaba más que cumplir._


	3. Halloween.

**Capítulo tres. Halloween.**

 

Al fin el día tan anhelado por Eric había llegado. Ya tenía todos los ingredientes para los tragos en la propia barra que él mismo armó usando, simplemente, una pequeña mesa y un mantel rojo carmesí. Los parlantes ya estaban encendidos y se escuchaba, de fondo, un tema lento para bailar "pegoteados". Sólo estaba sonando para probar que todo funciona bien.

Su madre ya estaba a punto de partir, pero había dejado una mesa en medio del patio en donde había pizza, dulces, salchichas, una fuente de queso, una fuente de fondue de chocolate, diversas brochetas y una que otra chuchería más. El alcohol no estaba servido, pues su madre no sabía nada acerca de ello y Eric debía esperar a que ésta se vaya para recién servirlo en la mesa. Una vez en la que ella se fue, éste hijo de puta -literal- sirvió las botellas de cerveza fría en la mesa, e incluso colocó con cuidado a un par de hielitos en los vasos. Ni hablar del bol de ositos de gomitas con vodka. Todo estaba preparado para emborrachar a los invitados.

La gente no se hizo esperar. Luego de haber finalizado su tarea el timbre no paraba de sonar.

A juzgar por la insistencia de estos, se trataba de Kenny o de Tweek. Pensó en Kenny porque es su mejor amigo, y en Tweek porque tiene un culo inquieto como la santa mierda.

Abrió la puerta y se trataba de Kenny. El rubio llevaba una remera negra con un estampado que le hacía parecer un traje y unos jeans gastados con unas cadenas. Su mejilla no tenía su típica bandita. Éste, al ver al culón, como reflejo _-o saludo-_ le tocó el pecho.

—Buenas noches y buenas tetas, _EricA_. —Dijo, haciendo un especial énfasis a la vocal, con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro y un gesto pícaro, mientras que le apretujaba como si fuera un hombre de goma.

—ME CAGO EN TI, KENNEH. SUÉLTAME YA. —Le respondió, gritándole como en los viejos tiempos, frunciendo el ceño como un niño mimado y cruzó los brazos. El aludido le dejó en paz con la misma velocidad que la de un militar cuando le dan órdenes, y fue derechito al patio a agarrar una buena botella de cerveza. A la mierda los vasitos, Kenny tomaba del pico, mientras que el culón le miraba desde el horizonte. A veces se cuestionaba el por qué se juntaba con todos esos _gronchos_. Sin quedarle de otra, suspiró con un deje de resignación y prefirió seguir acomodando algunos detalles.

La casa estaba que rebosaba de gente. La gran parte se centraba alrededor de la mesa como si estuvieran alabando a satán en ella, y el resto estaba esperando a que Eric le sirva un trago o hablando entre ellos.

Kyle ya había llegado; lucía una camisa azul marina desprendida y a cuadros, una camiseta blanca y unos jeans. Iba casual, al igual que todos los demás. Era una fiesta en una casa, no era la gran cosa después de todo. Stan estaba a su lado, hablándole, como era costumbre, y llevaba puesto una campera de cuero y una remera negra. Parecía ser un atuendo sacado de su época de gótico/emo/suicida/vampiro o lo que putas fuera. Al fin y al cabo, sólo son pendejos conformistas.

Kenny, mientras tanto, le daba una mano a Cartman para servir los tragos. Después de todo, Kenny aprendía algunas cosas rápido, claro, cosas como quesear y servir tragos. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ése mamón?

Al fin la cola que se formaba por una mísera bebida ya había desaparecido, pues ya estaban más entretenidos bailando y dejándose llevar por el alcohol de las cervezas. Era bueno, ahora podría tomar un descanso.

El reloj ya marcaba las 2 de la madrugada.

El castaño se acercó a Stan y a Kyle, con el rubio siguiéndole por detrás a la vez en la que miraba a un par de chicas de una manera, ciertamente, encantadora. Cartman se detuvo frente a Stan y Kyle, agarrando unos vasos para los susodichos de aquella bebida tan especial que había decidido preparar. Su propio vaso lo llevaba Kenny ya que el jodido galán no podía parar de tomar esas mierdas. Bravo.

El judío tomó el vaso sin decir ninguna palabra, sólo miraba raro al castaño y al vaso que ahora tenía en su posición, e incluso, llegó a olisquearlo un poco. Nada era de mucha confianza viniendo del culón. En cambio, Stan había tomado el suyo de un sólo trago. El maldito hippie ya estaba bastante tomado.

—¡Salud! —Exclamó el pelinegro, incluso luego de haber acabado su vaso, obligando a todo el grupo tomar de sus tragos. Cartman le quitó a Kenny el primero que estuvo más cerca de él para mandárselo de un sorbo, haciendo fondo. Acostumbraba a hacerlo, a tomar y a comer rápido.

Kyle, en cambio, fue más lento, al parecer parecía querer disfrutarlo más.

—Vaya, ésta mierda es buena, culón. —Se limpió con su manga.

—Sí, lo sé. Un poco de investigación, ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros. _Era toda una diva._

Pero un dolor de cabeza instantáneo lo hizo estremecer y sentirse aturdido. Las náuseas y la sensación de que el mundo se le derrumbaba encima no se hicieron esperar. Su estado se había jodido en sólo unos segundos, y _eso sólo podía significarse una cosa._

Fue corriendo al baño, tirando el vaso de plástico al carajo.

_Mierda._

 


	4. A la luz de la luna

**Capítulo cuatro. A la luz de la luna.**

 

Desde que el castaño fue al baño los minutos no dejaban de transcurrir por obviedad. la gente seguía hablando, chillando como cerdos, bailando, cantando, sin inmutarse que el propio anfitrión no estaba en el patio, sino en el baño, encerrado sin saber qué hacer.

Al pasar los segundos todo se volvía más confuso a la vista de aquél castaño, que oscilante pudo llegar al baño al fin, sin dejar de presentar aquellos síntomas de borracho. Parecía que había tomado galones de whisky, cuando apenas había terminado un trago.

Pero, _¿era un trago?_

_No, claro que no lo era, una bebida con tan poco alcohol no podía causar semejante efecto en él. Era lo más absurdo que podría sucederle._

Se apoyó en la pared, respirando agitado, sintiéndose afiebrado. Sus mejillas tenían unas manchas de un intenso color rojo. Lucía como un tomate.

Cerró los ojos para relajarse.

_¿Y si...? ¡No! ¡Era imposible! ¡Él no tenía la semejante torpeza de beber su propia poción! ¡ÉL ES ERIC CARTMAN, ES EL PUTO AMO, TODOS LO SABEN, MALDITA SEA!_

_Sin embargo, si no era la poción lo que había bebido, ¿entonces qué fue? No habían más opciones._

_Prefería negarlo totalmente antes a admitir su propio error._

Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro al fin, levantando su cabeza y apoyándola sobre la mochila de ésta, con cuidado, tranquilizando sus abrumados pensamientos.

_Todo era la culpa de ése maldito judío pelirrojo, aquél inútil... claro, era tan bueno para nada que no podía ni siquiera beber su maldita poción. Estaba convencido de aquello._

La música le aturdía. Su cabeza retumbaba en sus oídos.

Las náuseas continuaban, sostuvo su estómago con ambas manos, como si eso ayudara en algo, encogiéndose.

Respiró profundamente, y dejó que simplemente el tiempo fluyera en sus manos.

 _«Ya pasará. Estoy borracho. Sólo eso. Necesito agua fría con hielo y pasará. Eso le pasa a todos, a cualquiera puede pasarle.»_ Pensaba con insistencia, negándose a asumir la cruda realidad, y logrando al fin salir del baño, sujetándose de las paredes.

Dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo había funcionado de cierta manera, ya no se sentía tan mal como antes, sus náuseas eran ligeras, su dolor de cabeza se había desvanecido totalmente, lo cual lo alegraba de sobremanera. En sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Se separó lentamente de la pared, bajó hacia la cocina y tomó un buen vaso de agua en el primero que encontró, haciendo fondo, sin respirar.

_Fue al patio._

**Las cuatro de la mañana en punto.** La gente empezaba a mancharse borracha, y la gente que cumplió con el acuerdo de conducir solamente miraba de reojo a los que tenía que llevar a sus respectivos hogares, que fue, por supuesto, el caso de Kyle.

Se quedó sentado a medida que la gente volvía a sus casas paulantinamente, mirando a aquellos y dirigiéndoles asentimientos de despedida y de vez en cuando un "Espero que la hayan pasado bien."

Y allí permaneció pacientemente hasta que los últimos se marcharon, despidiéndoles con una seña obscena con su mano, que era, claramente, el típico fuck you, dirigido a sus amigos, al crew.

— _CARTMANSITO..._ TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR A TI— _¡hip!_ —A TUS TETAS...— _¡hip!_ —Y A TU _MADREEH... CULÓN DESGRACIAO'. BAR AI CAN CHEEEEINSH._ —Y allí iba Kenny, alejándose cantando aquella canción de _Saddam_ , apestando a alcohol hasta por los poros. El judío lo miraba con una mueca de desaprobación, llegando a hacerse un facepalm, con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión que se atravesaría la cara.

El segundo sólo se despidió con un ligero ademán con la mano a Cartman. Estaba demasiado jodido como para hablar, pues soportaría a ciertos dos borrachos insufribles.

Stan salía atrás de Kenny, siguiendo la letra de aquella canción, notándose desanimado. Pobrecito, el alcohol sólo lo deprime. _No sabe quién es más insoportable, si el pobre o el hippie._

_Rió._

Parecía haber olvidado que hace minutos atrás estaba como en el borde de la propia y puta muerte.

**Cinco treinta a.m.**

Cartman fue a dormir, sin recoger nada, restándole importancia a lo que se suponía que era su obligación.

Desvestido totalmente en su cama, pues de la mismísima nada se había sofocado, y si había algo que detestaba era sudar.

Dormir hasta ponerse a roncar no fue algo costoso ya que estaba adormilado . _«Ha de ser por el cansancio»_ pensó, antes de caer profundamente entre los brazos de Morfeo.

_Los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin llegaron los últimos momentos de la luna llena._

_Recibió el último haz de luz de ésta en su cuerpo. Segundos más tarde, un ligero brillo despidió su anatomía._

_Sonrió entre sueños._

_Y al amanecer, un pequeño bulto dormía cómodamente entre las sábanas, acurrucado y, al parecer, alegre._

_No duraría._

 

 


	5. ¿Meow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Heeeeeey!
> 
> Siento mucho si este capítulo se les hace algo corto y que no llega a avanzar mucho la historia, pero necesitaba hacerlo de esta manera para que, a partir de aquí, ir desarrollando mejor la relación entre Kyle y KittyCartman. uvu  
> Espero que disfruten éste capítulo tan fofo (pero hecho con mucho cariiiiño) (?)  
> Y POR ÚLTIMO, MIL PERDONES MÁS POR SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR. CUANDO ESCRIBÍ ESTO ERAN LAS 4 A.M. Y ESTABA MUERRRRRRTA. Ya, ahora sí, disfruten.

**Capítulo cinco. ¿Meow?**

La luz de la mañana se colaba pícara y fácilmente por la ventana, llegando a causarle una fuerte molestia a Eric. Entreabrió sus ojos, a pesar que seguía cansado.

_Notó estar en un lugar ciertamente extraño._

Parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar estar despierto y no estar soñando.

_¿Por qué carajo su cama era más grande?_

¡Ya! ¡Le compraron una matrimonial de regalo! O aún más, la del tamaño de un rey. Sí. Eso fue lo que le pareció, hasta que decidió sentarse.

En ese momento fue cuando recién captó todo.

Sus "brazos" no eran más que patitas cubiertas con un suave pelaje blanco como la nieve, sus muslos estaban exactamente igual. En su cabeza poseía unas manchas marrón claro, al igual que en su cola y un gran círculo en su espalda y cabeza.

Saltó del susto y asombro, golpeando accidentalmente su espalda contra la pared y soltando un _-para su propia sorpresa-_ maullido histérico y de dolor.

**_Demonios._ **

_No podía creerlo._

_¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a su madre? ¿Cómo iba a lograr que los demás le crean?_

No tenía ni la puta idea de nada, sólo el miedo y la duda estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos. No podía idear nada si no estaba en calma consigo mismo, y en su hogar no la conseguiría, por más tonto que sonara; especialmente por el hecho de que su gata se acercaba a él con un caminar amenazante.

Saltó torpemente por la ventana y se escabulló como pudo, terminando con una herida pequeña en su pata trasera que tuvo que aguantar para poder salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus extremidades podían. Obviamente, para ser un gato, tenía sobrepeso, y su agilidad era casi nula, sin mencionar su falta de coordinación al tener cuatro patas.

Es uno de los pocos días en los que se arrepiente de tener tal anatomía.

No paró de correr y causar tropezones en la gente que se interponía en su camino hasta llegar al hogar del judío. No sabía a quien más pedirle ayuda, y sabía que su corazón se apiadaría fácilmente con un animal que necesita ayuda. El pelirrojo no es hippie, pero tiene algo llamado "conciencia", "moral" y "empatía", según suele mencionar.

Se dejó caer al fin a la puerta de su hogar, no sin antes haber raspado la madera con sus garras para llamar a alguien.

_Nadie salió._

Intentó gritarle un: _«JUDÍO ASQUEROSO DE MIERDA, MUEVE TU CULO HACIA LA PUERTA Y ÁBREME ANTES DE QUE DECIDA DESPERTAR A LA PUTA PERRA CALIENTE Y CERDA DE TU MADRE»_ , sin embargo, de su garganta sólo se desprendieron unos insistentes, altos y fastidiosos maullidos que lograrían despertar hasta a una víctima del cloroformo.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta velozmente. Cartman se sentó, mirando atento, con cuidado al apoyar se en el suelo, cosa que no resultó muy bien, pues su herida que se hizo al salir de su casa dolía bastante, más de lo que podía aguantar.

La entrada se abrió con lentitud. Elevó su vista hacia el rostro del pelirrojo.

Kyle, al no encontrar a nadie, pensó en irse, hasta que bajó su mirada. Sorprendido por su encuentro con aquel extraño animal, se puso de cuclillas para apreciarlo de mejor manera.

_Se le hizo jodidamente tierno._

— _¿Estás perdido?_ —Interrogó el antes mencionado, con una ligero, pero claro, signo de preocupación en su mirada.

El gato sólo movió de lado a lado su cabeza, como si comprendiera lo que decía, cosa realmente cierta. Lo entendía a la perfección.

Levantó su pata con recelo para mostrarle aquella lastimadura y maulló nuevamente, suplicándole discretamente que lo ayudara. Era una costumbre para él acudir a su "némesis" al sentirse en peligro o por un simple problema que podría resolver fácilmente.

Quizá se trataba simplemente de una manía o era un servido de porquería. Tal vez ambas. Es un asunto que hasta sus amigos prefirieron ignorar de entrada, pues ni ellos llegaban a comprender la clase de relación que se tenían ellos dos.

El judío se acercó a Eric, tomándole su extremidad usando una extrema delicadeza, analizando la herida que, por suerte, al ser reciente no estaba infectada. Suspiró y tomó al minino entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un bebé, se levantó, cerró la puerta con su pie y se adentró a su hogar, recibiendo aquella calidez típica de los lugares de familias unidas.

Sus padres habían salido a una reunión de profesores por culpa del mal comportamiento y acoso por parte de Ike, y él no tenía que estar en el colegio porque entre todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para faltar durante esa jornada. Tuvo que engañar a su madre diciéndole que simplemente los maestros se habían enfermado de gripe y que aún no habían reemplazantes; algo realmente tonto, sin embargo, había resultado a la perfección y por ello ahora podía cuidar al pequeño sin tener ninguna clase de incomodidad.

Cartman se acomodó en los brazos de él, olfateando sin querer queriendo su camisa. Olía a _él_. Un suave perfume que siempre estaba impregnado en su piel. Le recordaba a una pradera llena de lavandas. Seguramente solamente se trataba del jabón de sus prendas. Sea lo que sea, le resultó adictivo y delicioso, permaneció con su nariz hundida en su manga, moviéndola nervioso y con intenciones de no separarse de allí hasta que sea sumamente necesario.

Kyle sonrió ligeramente. Un espectáculo que Eric no podía presenciar desde tan cerca. Vaya, ciertamente, impresionante.

El mayor lo puso sobre la mesada.  
  —  _Quédate quieto._ —Ordenó, sin querer sonar amenazante, y fue derecho a buscar unas vendas y algo con que proteger su herida.

. . .

_¡Era una oportunidad perfecta que no se conseguía todos los días!_

Se metió al lavabo y con sus patitas delanteras empujó la canilla para lograr abrir el grifo y tomar agua. Estaba sediento.

Su peso le jugó una mala. Un chorro de agua mojó todo su pelaje.

— _¡FFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSJJ!_ —Estando encrespado, saltó, patinándose por la mesada, temblando del susto y, accidentalmente, volteando un vaso de vidrio. Tenía una pequeña **_(gran)_** mala suerte.

Kyle volvió a la cocina corriendo al apenas escuchar el fuerte golpe del cristal contra el suelo, y trayendo con él lo que necesitaba para curar al animal. No supo qué demonios hacer con el vaso, no obstante, la situación del felino le causaba demasiada gracia. Echó a reír, agarrándose el estómago e inclinándose hacia delante. Maldita sea, no podía ser en serio. El puto gato estaba empapado, erizado y en un rincón mientras que en su alrededor todo era un desorden. No debía dejarlo ni cinco segundos solo, ya aprendió su lección.

Al poder ahogar sus risotadas, fue hacia el micifuz, evitando los pedazos del vaso roto con cuidado, y dejó en la mesada lo que necesitaría: una tijera, unas vendas y un poquitito de alcohol.

Cerró la canilla de agua a regañadientes.

Los minutos pasaron sin más hasta que por fin pudo ponerle aquella venda y asegurarse de que su pata fuera a sanar. Cartman le dirigía una clara expresión de odio y leves gruñidos, a pesar de estarle sumamente agradecido en el fondo.

Kahl tenía en su rostro unos rasguños que obtuvo gracias a las garras de Eric.

Se olvidó de limpiar el desastre por culpa de su cansancio.

_Puto gato._

_Puto y malditamente adorable gato._

Rápidamente el de hebras rojas como las intensas llamas tomó en sus brazos _-otra vez-_ al felino, y lo llevó a su cuarto para mantenerlo allí mientras iba a tomarse el trabajo de limpiar el desorden.

_Puto y malditamente adorable_ _**Cartman** _ _._

_El gato gordito fue a la puerta. La raspó con sus garras. Maulló._

_Esa vez Ky no apareció._

_Restándole importancia, de un salto se subió a la cama del muchacho, ya había estado allí anteriormente._

_No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que se quede totalmente dormido, hecho una bolita._

_Si todo seguía así, a Kyle se le subiría la azúcar antes de darse cuenta._

 

 


	6. Un cariño luego de la fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Hola!
> 
> Ésta vez se me prendió la lamparita de la inspireichon de golpe, así que éste cap tiene muchas más palabras de lo normal. x/D Y al próximo ya lo estoy trabajando.  
> Éste capítulo es enteramente stenny para darle una esencia de la pareja que prometí en el resumen y que le prometí a mi mejor amiga antes de que la desgraciada me tire palos. (?)  
> En el caso de que no les guste esta pareja, pueden saltear el capítulo. No altera la historia entre Cartman y Kyle para nada.  
> La línea del tiempo del capítulo es de cuando recién Kyle acerca a Stan y a Kenny a sus respectivos hogares luego de la fiesta de halloween que dio Cartman. Aclaro here para que se entienda, aunque es muy obvio. uvu
> 
> Ahora sí. Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Lof del bueno para ustedes.

_**Capítulo seis. Un cariño luego de la fiesta.** _

Al salir de la tan esperada fiesta de Halloween del culón, Kyle, Kenny y Stan fueron llevados en sus respectivas casas por el primero en ser mencionado, quien manejaba a pesar de no ser el mejor en ello. ¿Cómo llegó a ser él el encargado en manejar? Bueno, simplemente perdió en el yapeyú. Patético, ciertamente.

Para peor manejaba con la velocidad y torpeza de una abuelita.

Kenny iba cantando y echado en el asiento trasero. Stan le seguía la letra como podía estando sentado a su lado, hecho una pequeña bola en un rincón, pegoteado a la puerta.

El primero en ir a su hogar fue Kenny porque, básicamente, los oídos del judío ya no lo soportaban para nada. Rápidamente Kyle perdió los estribos luego de tantas palabras pseudo suicidas que salían de la boca del estúpido de Stan. Directamente, tomando unos 60 kilómetros por hora, terminaron llegando a la casa de aquél en un santiamén.

El pelirrojo casi le daba una patada en el culo al azabache, a pesar de que se trataba de su súper mejor amigo, pues aún seguía enfadado y rencoroso por haber perdido, y la desmotivación de Stan borracho _(o mejor dicho, de Stan en cada momento)_ nunca era algo que llegaba a ayudar al grupo, es más, todo lo contrario.

Stan al estar dentro de casa, se despidió de su mejor amigo con un ademán, entrando al fin. Su familia no estaba en casa. Sus padres estaban en uno de esos viajes por Broadway que duraban una quincena, quizá más, y su hermana aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a la casa de su novio de Denver que, como siempre, era mayor que ella. Sólo un año mayor. A Stan no le importó demasiado y acordaron que le avisaría cuando sus padres estén próximos a llegar.

Bah. No es que lo acordaron. Shelley lo amenazó, tal cual era la costumbre en el hogar de la familia Marsh. Parecía una tradición. A Stan no le quedó otra más que aceptar.

Cerró la puerta con llave y subió rápidamente a su habitación a encerrarse y escuchar algo de música hasta que el sueño lo venciera, pues eran eso de las 5 a.m., y los efectos del alcohol no tardaban en hacer efecto en su cansado cuerpo; sin embargo, al desbloquear su celular notó que había recibido un mensaje. Era extraño, no recordaba haber quedado hablar con nadie, y menos a esas alturas. Alguien de South Park despierto a esa hora sólo podía significar que también había asistido a la fiesta del culón... o que estaba a punto de suicidarse y le enviaría un mensaje a cualquiera, una de dos. Suspiró y desbloqueó el aparato haciendo aquél patrón en forma de escalera.

Al ver de quién era el mensaje y qué decía sólo pudo fruncir el ceño y volverlo a leer. Releerlo otra vez. Un total de seis veces hasta que fue capaz de comprenderlo en su totalidad.

**_»Hey, Stan... sabes, esto siempre pasa, siempre rompemos por muchas razones, pero... pero esta vez es definitivo. Tú sabes, mnh. Nuestros besos siempre son sistemáticos. Rutinarios. Ya no tienen pasión. No tienen nada. Esto no da para más._ **

**_Conseguí otra persona con la que creo que estaré mejor. Por favor, no hagas lo mismo. Superame._ **

**_Espero que no nos dejemos de hablar sólo por esto. Siempre podremos ser grandes amigos._ **

**_Soy Wendy. Dejé mi teléfono en la fiesta de Cartman. Estoy desde el celular de Bebe._ **

Aventó el celular contra la pared, terminando por romperlo. No le importaba. No le importaba nada. Sentía la rabia fluir por sus venas, _¿cómo se atrevía ésa cobarde a cortarle por mensaje y, además, admitir estar enamorada de otro? Era algo que ni siquiera él se atrevería a hacer. Ni él llegaría a caer tan bajo._

Al poco tiempo, empezó a echarse la culpa a sí mismo. _¿Si él la había hecho sentirse cansada? ¿Si él la había descuidado? ¿Si la había hecho sentirse no querida? Claro, tenía más sentido. Durante la fiesta ni siquiera llegó a dirigirle mucho la mirada._

Se sentía fatal, y empezaba a arrepentirse por haber destruido su móvil. Puta mierda de vida. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo iba a avisarle a Shelley de la llegada de sus padres cuando sea el momento? Carajo, necesitaba ya mismo un nuevo celular, repararlo o pedir uno prestado.

Fue corriendo a vomitar al baño, teniendo los ojos llorosos. Por sus mejillas empezaron a rodar sus lágrimas sin mucho más que agregar, estando arrodillado, con el rostro inclinado hacia el váter, descargándose en éste hasta el punto de sentirse mejor del estómago. Ya no estaba tan mareado, mas su amargura seguía presente. Se separó de aquel con lentitud, se levantó y lavó la cara. Definitivamente no podría dormir esa noche.

Bajó apurado hacia la sala, en donde llamó a Kyle desde el teléfono fijo. Era su primera opción al pedir socorro ya que era su mejor amigo. Le contaría sus problemas y él lo contendría. Claro. Si el hijo de puta contestara el puto celular de mierda.

_Carajo._

Iba a llamar a Kenny, sin embargo, no recordaba su número.

_Carajo x2._

No podía aclarar sus pensamientos así, ni mucho menos poder conseguir una idea coherente si seguía cavilando su futuro dudoso.

Salió de su hogar, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave, y se echó a correr desesperadamente en dirección al hogar de Kenny. Sabía que así conseguiría una buena mano en su espalda que podría consolarle sin preguntarle demasiado. Conocía a Kenny, era el más jocoso de los cuatro, definitivamente le ayudaría estando en ese tipo de situación.

Llamó desesperadamente a la puerta, y al no escuchar una respuesta a tiempo, no esperó más y abrió ésta, que por alguna razón estaba sin llave. No se sorprendió, se trataba de un Kenny borracho, uno más imbécil y despistado de lo normal.

Subió a la habitación de él, encontrándolo dormido. En su recorrido por los silenciosos pasillos no había encontrado a nadie, un claro indicio de que la casa estaba sola. Al parecer todos no tenían compañía durante aquella noche a excepción de Kyle.

Se quedó apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación por una escasa cantidad de segundos, y entonces, decidió aproximarse a él con un lento caminar, y al estar próximo, despeinarlo, logrando causarle una mirada de reojo en su dirección, a la que le siguió una cálida sonrisa. kenny le hizo un lugar en su cama Stan. Después pareció darse cuenta de la situación, de la hora que era y como estaban ambos, por lo que decidió sentarse bruscamente.

Stan rió y se sentó a su par. Parecía estar medianamente más alegre, hasta que recordó lo de Wendy, aquel mensaje mierdoso que le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Suspiró con dolencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó Kenny. La _pachorra_ se sentía fuertemente en su tono de habla, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en su vida, en su alma.

—Sufrir, Kenny. Sufrir.

—No empieces de nuevo...

—Es que Kenny, la vida no tiene sentido, un día estás despierto viviendo una de las alegrías más hermosas de tu existencia, pero, a la caída del sol, estoy deseando estar muerto. Como si una oscura... oscura oscuridad se hubiera apoderado de mi alma. Es doloroso.

—¿Te das cuenta que dijiste _«oscura oscuridad»_? —rió Kenny.

— ¿No te das cuenta de la seriedad que tiene esto? Wendy terminó conmigo, Ken. Es todo. Se acabó para siempre. Encontró a alguien más.

— ¿Y cuándo no?

—. . . —Le dirigió su mirada con todo el odio que podía acumular en ella. El rubio se separó un poco de su cuerpo.

—Me refiero a que... a que es una guarra. —No, no tenía por qué usar la sutileza en esas cosas. —Usó a Cartman cuando éramos unos críos para causarte celos, salió con Token, te dejó por Gregory. No te entiendo. —Rodó los ojos, intentando contar con sus dedos cuantas veces en total habían sido, pero el número era indescifrable. —Sin ofender, claro —agregó.

Stan desvió sus pupilas hacia la nada misma, y sin darle importancia a la presencia del rubio, se acurrucó en la cama de éste. Ni siquiera tuvo la bendita decencia de pedirle permiso. No lo veía necesario. Era su venganza por referirse a su ex novia como una guarra, a pesar de que eso le hizo sentir notablemente mejor.

Kenny no hizo más que blanquear los ojos _-cosa más común en Kyle-_ , y se recostó a su par. Sintió como a Stan le daba un escalofrío por su acción, mas no le interesó. Lo rodeó con sus brazos desde los hombros y palpó con delicadeza los cabellos de tal. -No homo, Stan. Calma las hormonas. -

—Y mira quién lo dice. —Respondió sarcástico, dejándose hacer hasta que se tranquilizó y simplemente prefirió disfrutar la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del más alto. Sin darse cuenta, sujetó los brazos del mayor y los acomodó a su gusto, sólo un poco más abajo de lo que estaban; y en su búsqueda del calor, finalizó pegoteándose levemente a tal.

Kenny no comprendía el porqué de sus acciones, sin embargo, sabía a la perfección de que el azabache necesitaba de esos afectos con urgencia, y por algo había decidido ir corriendo hacia su hogar y colarse por... por donde sea que se haya colado. _Maldito ninja escurridizo._

Se dejó llevar por la suavidad de sus finas hebras y las acarició con más continuidad y menos pudor. No le hacía falta preguntar por nada, pues el menor estaba aferrado a él como garrapata, se notaba que al menos algo de la situación le estaba gustando, ¿y quién era Kenny para no aprovechar de ello? Además, a penas habían pasado unos minutos, casi una hora, desde que salieron de la grandiosa fiesta que les brindó el culón. Los efectos del alcohol no desaparecían de su cuerpo, al contrario, seguía hablando ganzadas que probablemente no recordaría con exactitud al día siguiente. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar, claro, cada vez que su padre peleaba con su madre (o sea, muy seguido), prefería escaparse e ir a tomar algunas copas hasta llegar a olvidar todo lo que vio.

No dudaba que Stan también tenía una mayor costumbre tomando, pues lo había visto beber en cada momento que se sentía mal consigo mismo, y por ello no era muy raro verlo de un día al otro con una botella en cada mano.

Respiró en la oreja de Marsh por accidente. Stan tembló, pero por alguna razón, no se desprendía de él. Kenny se extrañó. Una curiosidad se apoderó de su mente. No podía dejar de cavilar al respecto. _¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar a molestar al miserable y despechado Stan?_ Era un dato que le urgía conocer. No descansarí _a -literalmente, no pensaba dormir-_ hasta poder llegar al fondo de eso.

Deslizó su diestra afablemente por el pecho de Stan, quién, al estar bajo los efectos de la cerveza y de la depresión por lo que sucedió con Wendy, se dejaba hacer. Kenny hizo lo mismo con su otra mano, teniendo ambas en el estómago de Stan.

Stan mordió su labio inferior ligeramente, y volteó con lentitud hasta quedar frente a frente de Kenny. Le surgieron excesivas ganas de verlo directamente a sus iris azulinas; deseaba comprobar aquel encanto especial que tanto veían las mujeres en ellas. Le abrazó, apoyando sus manos en los omóplatos del de hebras doradas, y cerró sus ojos .

Kenny estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo y por lo entregado que Stan estaba. Aún así la idea en su cabeza no había desaparecido.

Iba a comprobar obligatoriamente. Cuando una lamparita se le prendía a McCormick no dejaría de darle vueltas al asunto. Ya tenía su manos en la cadera ajena y eso no parecía molestar a Stan, a pesar de que no podía observar su rostro, lo deducía al ver que ni siquiera se le había separado un centímetro.

Acarició aquella zona con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo círculos, como si se trataran de pequeños masajes.

Stan elevó su mirar hasta encontrarse con las pupilas ajenas. Separó su rostro del pecho de éste y se aproximó a su rostro. Fijó su vista en la opuesta, sin ninguna intención de separarse, es más, intensificando la cercanía entre ambos. Kenny estaba boquiabierto, pero tan satisfactoria era la compañía que ambos se tenían que no le importó para nada, y redujo la minúscula separación que ambos rostros tenían robándole un delicado y breve beso de los labios al azabache. Subió una de sus manos hacia la nuca de tal, para así evitar que quiera y pueda separarse de él.

No era necesario sujetarlo, Stan correspondió al pequeño beso con gusto, y vergonzoso, depositó uno nuevo. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos nuevamente y encontrarse con los contrarios mirándolo fijamente después de toda la amargura que había estado pasando minutos atrás.

Cada beso que uno empezaba, el otro lo correspondía. Kenny había pasado de estar sujetándolo a mantenerlo abrazado con una mano desde su cadera y acariciando la mejilla de Stan como si fuera la pieza más delicada del planeta. Stan permanecía aferrado a la espalda ajena, acariciándola ligeramente, sin saber muy bien qué más podría hacer. Era su primera experiencia con un hombre, a pesar que sólo se trataban de breves, sencillos y suaves besos.

Aquella hermosa situación entre ambos sólo duró unos minutos más que parecieron ser eternos, hasta que el sueño venció a ambos, dejando al pelinegro dormido entre los brazos del rubio.

La familia de Kenny no iba a ir a ver cómo estaba durmiendo él, y habían estado tan concentrados besándose que ni siquiera pensaron en ese detalle.

_Ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, la razón por la que Wendy corta con Stan es re pedorra.   
> Perdón. ; v ;


	7. Como un sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Alóh! Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta kk.
> 
> Ésta vez se dividirá en dos partes. Una es Kyman, la otra es Stenny. Son libres de saltarse el ship que no les guste ya que no afectará la historia inicial.
> 
> Si éste capítulo contiene errores, perdón de antemano. ; w ;
> 
> Dejo un recordatorio de que también estoy subiendo esta historia a Fanfiction (mi usuario es "Cosopepapenes") y a Wattpad, donde el usuario es Cosocosita.
> 
> Y, como siempre, espero que disfruten éste cap. Hasta la próxima lafjasdf. Baissss.

**Capítulo siete. Como un sueño.**

 

Kyle durmió con el pequeño minino acurrucado en sus brazos, el que al despertar no hizo más que zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo y ponerse a hurgar en el lugar, subiendo torpemente a todos los muebles que estaban a su alcance, aguantando las pequeñas punzadas de dolor que nacían en su pata trasera, producto de haberse lastimado durante el día anterior por culpa de la perra de su gata. Sí. La perra de su gata.

Cartman descubrió que, en el armario, habían unos pequeños juguetes de cuando Ike era un niño de tres. Sacó unos pequeños cuadrados que tenían letras. Había encontrado la forma de comunicarse con el pelirrojo y debía apresurarse hasta que éste se levantara.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a ellos, sacando la cantidad suficiente para acomodarlos en una fila horizontal según las letras que usaría. Empujaba los juguetes con su cabecita hasta tenerlos totalmente acomodados.

Cuando Kyle abrió sus ojos por primera vez en la mañana, Eric ya había acomodado las letras como las necesitaría, formando la oración: _«SOY CARTMAN»_.

Prefería que Kyle lo supiera y así averiguarían juntos la manera de traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad antes que se descuidaran y dejaran pasar mucho tiempo y al final termine llegando su madre luego de su presunta salida con su "amiguito", que vaya uno cuánto tiempo le podía tomar.

Maulló para llamar la atención del judío. Al cabo de pocos segundos, Kyle se incorporó y parpadeó varias veces hasta comprobar que el orden de aquellas letras no se trataban de sólo su imaginación. Luego, mantuvo su mirada anonadada hacia el felino, quién le observaba expectante. Cartman maulló nuevamente. Broflovski tragó saliva y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, haciéndose un suave masaje en su propia sien con sus dedos índices.

Luego de un gran e incómodo silencio, Kyle al fin se preparó para decir unas pocas palabras.

—O sea que... ¿eres Cartman? —Interrogó, observándolo fijamente, como si quisiera leer la mente del felino y lo estuviera logrando, cuando lo que en verdad ocurría era totalmente lo contrario a ello.

—Meooooow —maulló Eric.

— ¿Cómo carajo una bola de grasa puede terminar en una cosa adorable? Digo, ¿qué mierda te pasa?

— . . . —El gato sólo le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor en una posición amenazante. Se notaban sus claras intenciones de clavarle las garras sólo por haberlo insultado, a pesar de que luego le dijo que era una cosita adorable.

—Carajo, ahora estoy hablando con un gato de mierda pensando que es Cartman. Estoy loco. —Presionó ligeramente más su cabeza, logrando unos más rápidos masajes en su sien, apartando su vista hacia el suelo, para pensar. -Soy una vergüenza para la familia...

Cartman desvió su vista hacia el horizonte y negó con su cabeza. No había que ser un genio para adivinar qué se estaba preguntando. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué había tenido que ir a pedirle ayuda a un pelirrojo, inútil, jersey y judío?

Ni siquiera sabe por qué se junta con él.

Puta bhida.

Tete.

Pasaron unos minutos que se sintieron eternos. Cartman permanecía sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia los lados. Los bloques continuaban en la posición en las que él los había acomodado, y Kyle poco a poco iba calmando sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente, se escuchó un suspiro proveniente de él.

El pelirrojo se levantó y tomó al gato en sus brazos, para luego sentarse otra vez, colocando al animal frente de él.

—Si eres Cartman, maulla dos veces.

—Meoooooow, mmrrrrrreeeeeeeeow. —Sus maullidos eran la cosa más deforme que el universo pudo presenciar. A pesar de que aquellos dos sonidos significaban una afirmación rotunda, Kyle no pudo evitar reír cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Cartman se acercó a él, apoyando sus patas delanteras en las piernas ajenas, acercándose lo suficiente y olisqueando su rostro. Segundos más tarde le mordió una mejilla como una bendita venganza, para que se joda, porque lo odiaba, y más aún por haberse reído de él. Sólo permaneció mordiéndole por milésimas de segundos. Rápidamente se separó y se frotó en su brazo por mero instinto de marcar territorio.

Kyle no hizo más que mimarle detrás de la oreja. No lo culpen, ¿sí? Era un gato gordo. Un gato gordo que era Cartman. Pero era jodidamente tierno. El minino se tensó, levantando su cola como si fuera la antena de un router, mas se relajó a los segundos y al fin y al cabo empezó a ronronear y a buscar más de esos deliciosos cariños. Por alguna razón le hacían sentirse bien, como hipnotizado por sus caricias, y aunque era una situación que también le hacía sentirse débil, le encantaba. Kyle sonrió y tomó al animal para acomodarlo en su regazo, donde éste se acurrucó.

Había algo que le evitaba a Kyle darle un par de patadas en el culo al gato y sacarlo a la mierda de su casa, y lo que le impedía era lo mismo que tanto presumía en las discusiones que solía tener con el gordo. Su empatía, moral, sentido común y humanidad. No podía mandar a la mierda a alguien que lo estaba necesitando, y no, no por ser un humanista o algo por el estilo, simplemente porque no era propio de él. Él veía a todos como sus iguales, inclusive a Cartman, aunque eso prefería guardárselo y seguir negándolo al llamarlo "monstruo asesino".

Además, se había enterado que el mismísimo Eric T. Cartman le había salvado la vida en un par de oportunidades. Le había dado uno de sus riñones, aunque había sido en contra de su voluntad, había insistido en intentar revivirlo cuando fue el incidente de Imaginacionlandia a pesar de que le dijeron que sería imposible. Le debía muchas cosas a Cartman, y él a Kyle, aunque era algo muy difícil de aceptar por parte de ambos.

Pasaron un gran rato así. Cartman ronroneando, casi dormido, en el regazo de Kyle, y el segundo manteniendo las caricias suaves que hacía sobre el sedoso pelaje ajeno.

— ¡PUTA MADRE! —Exclamó Kyle de la mismísima nada, haciendo que Eric se asustara y diera un tremendo salto digno de ganar cualquier olimpiada. Era un misterio cómo podía hacer tremendas piruetas y siendo un humano no se levante ni para ir al baño.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su cama, no sin antes dar un buen tropezón, se sacó su pijama con el que había estado desde un principio y lo arrojó encima del gato para asegurarse que no vea nada cuando esté cambiándose.

Con la mayor velocidad que pudo, se cambió y, a pesar de haberse vestido con las prendas usuales, lucía mucho más decente que hasta hace un rato.

Cartman agitó su cabeza para sacarse el pijama de encima. Luego, estornudó por las cosquillas que la prenda le había hecho en su nariz.

A juzgar por lo rápido que se había cambiado su amienemigo, podía deducir fácilmente que la zorra de su madre iría a revisarlo pronto.

— ¿Qué mierda ves? Escóndete en el armario, Cartman. —Farfulló Kyle, mientras se acercaba al mueble y lo dejaba semi abierto.

Unos pasos que retumbaban se acercaban firmemente. Cartman se escabulló entre la ropa del armario de Kyle, quien lo cerró de golpe e hizo como si todo aquello hubiera sido porque estaba buscando alguna camisa.

—Hola, Kyle —saludó Sheila una vez que abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y entrando sin más - ¿cómo dormiste? -La mujer, mientras le hacía uno de sus típicos interrogantes a su hijo, examinaba el lugar buscando algo que fuera distinto. No encontró nada. No distinguió los pelos de gato que estaban sueltos sobre la cama del pelirrojo. Era un alivio.

—Dormí bien, mamá. —Sonrió ligeramente para brindarle la seguridad de sus palabras.

—El desayuno está servido. Baja a comer con tu hermano.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la reunión? —Se había olvidado de que tenía un pequeño gato oculto en el armario, pero el tema de Ike era algo que también le importaba demasiado. —El sueño me venció y me dormí antes de que llegaran. —Agregó.

—Tu hermano -hizo un énfasis que denotaba que aún guardaba rabia de ayer. Sería peligroso que descubriera al animal en esos momentos —tu hermano, como de costumbre, le sacó una foto a la cueva del amor de una compañerita usando un espejito. Se coló al baño. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿De dónde habrá sacado esos genes ése chico? —Se lamentó su madre. Kyle sólo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su madre en un leve intento de "consolarla" o algo así.

Es canadiense, no podían esperar mucho de Ike a esas alturas.

La relación de Kyle con su madre no era mala, pero tampoco era la mejor. Kyle obedecía las órdenes de su madre, hacía lo correcto, llegaba a casa con buenas calificaciones y sólo mentía cuando era necesario. Lamentablemente, el mal comportamiento de Ike hacía que Sheila tome mayores precauciones con respecto al cuidado de sus hijos. Eso tenía una parte buena y una parte mala.

Si bien, era más exigente con ambos, pero se centraba en intentar corregir al pequeño pervertido mamatetas de Ike antes de prestarle más atención a Kyle, por lo tanto podía mentirle sin ningún problema y ella no lo descubriría tan fácilmente. La parte mala era que seguía siendo un tremendo dolor de huevos.

Después de un intercambio de miradas, Sheila se fue de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle que bajara. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Kyle se dejó caer en su cama, y Cartman salió de su escondite para acomodarse nuevamente en su regazo. Al judío no le molestó y empezó a acariciarlo otra vez.

—Cartman, sal de encima. Tengo que bajar.

Cartman no respondió, sólo meneó su cola.

—Culón, muévete. -Ordenó.

No pasó nada.

Puso sus ojos en blanco, pensando en como hacer para convencerlo de una puta vez.

—Te traeré comida si te mueves. -Intentó nuevamente, susurrando con un tono más tranquilo.

Y eso funcionó, logrando que Eric se levantara del regazo ajeno a regañadientes y fuera a acurrucarse en la cama. Kyle rió ligeramente y lo tapó con las sábanas blancas para ocultarlo de cualquier "intruso" que pasara a su habitación, como su padre o su hermano menor.

Iba a ser una larga semana en la que tendrían que planear como volverlo a la normalidad y cómo hacer para que su familia no descubriera nada de lo que sucedía.

A Eric le extrañaban los buenos tratos que Kyle le daba, sin embargo, podía acostumbrarse a eso. Un par de mimos no le hacían mal a nadie.

A Kyle también le sorprendía eso de él. Supuso que era porque no era el mismo gordo culón de siempre, si no, un gordo , culón, esponjoso y... bueno, un gato.

Ambos le restaron importancia y Kyle bajó a desayunar.

Kyle cumplió con lo prometido y al subir fue con unas galletitas con queso untable que había sacado a hurtadillas.

Todo era tan _surrealista_ para ambos. _Como un sueño._

Definitivamente, sería una larga semana.

* * *

 

Stan despertó en los brazos de Kenny, quien aún dormía. Habían huecos en su memoria, no recordaba con exactitud qué es lo que había sucedido durante la noche anterior y qué es lo que había pasado para que terminaran dormidos de ese modo. No era algo que le molestaba, para nada. Lo que le molestaba en esos momentos a Stan era el dolor de cabeza típico de una resaca y el retumbar de sus oídos. Le dolía. Inconscientemente se apegó al rubio, quien seguía dormido.

Intentaba forzar lo vivido en la noche anterior, trataba de hacer trabajar su mente, y poco a poco unos flashbacks surgían en su memoria. Que Wendy lo había tronado, el haber ido corriendo en busca de la ayuda de Kenny, colarse por la ventana... las risas de Kenny al burlarse un poco también vinieron a su mente y dieron un par de vueltas en ella, hasta que sus mejillas se mancharon con un tono rosado tenue, y sintió un calor encantador que provenía de sus labios. No recordaba con exactitud cómo habían llegado al punto de besarse, pero sí recordaba bien que lo habían hecho. Unas náuseas se apoderaron de él, pero sabía muy bien que no era por la cerveza de la fiesta de Cartman. Se asustó y permaneció ruborizado a causa de una idea que cruzó por su cabeza.

Quería probar sus labios de nueva vez.

No le importaba si él dormía. Lo deseaba. Tenía una curiosidad que ardía, que necesitaba saciar.

Negó con su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. No podía ir por la vida besando a Kenny sin su consentimiento y porque se le daba la puta gana usando la excusa de lo de Wendy, pero tampoco podía explicar el porqué de sus acciones.

Kenny no le gustaba, no había una historia detrás de su relación de amistad. Siempre habían sido amigos de toda la vida, y Stan intentaba protegerlo tal y como todos, sin embargo, ¿de dónde nacían todas esas ganas de besarlo?

Ignoró los orígenes de ésta, y ya dejándose vencer por la profunda tentación, se acercó con cuidado para no despertarlo en dirección a los labios del rubio que dormitaba.

Si lo veía de cerca podía notar aquellos sonrosados belfos, su piel que parecía porcelana de tan delicada y blanca que era; sus finos cabellos caían sobre su frente irregularmente. Sus facciones eran suaves. Si lo miraba tan de cerca podía ver aquella belleza que cautivaba a tantos, y Stan era uno de los que caían paulatinamente en las redes de McCormick.

Depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del rubio. Sus ganas eran fuertes. Dejó uno tras otro, y cuando le parecieron suficientes, paró, volviendo a acomodarse bien entre sus brazos.

Kenny posó una mano sobre los cabellos ajenos cuando volvió a sentir a Stan en sus brazos.

Stan comprendió que lo había despertado. Ya se arrepentía.

Puta madre.

—Buenos días, Marshmallow. —Saludó Kenny, deslizando su diestra hacia la mejilla de Stan, la que acarició cuidadosamente. Se inclinó un poco para dejar un suave beso sobre la cabellera de su amigo.

—Buenas, Kenny. —Murmuró titubeante.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Apartó su mano de la piel ajena y entornó sus ojos, queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos. Como acto seguido, sonrió. —Tienes hambre, ¿cierto? —Se incorporó de golpe, extendió sus brazos estirándose, luego soltando un gran y extenso bostezo que marcaba claramente su considerable sueño por acostarse tan tarde. — ¿Quieres desayunar algo? —Interrogó. Stan asintió de inmediato, sintió como le rugía el estómago. Kenny sonrió de oreja a oreja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Un pequeño reloj marcaba las once. A duras penas habían dormido no más de cinco horas.

Por eso, niños, nunca deben invitar a Marsh a sus casas; sus labios se mantendrán ocupados, el olor a alcohol los embriagará y quedarán activos hasta la madrugada. Claro, siempre y cuando no se dejen llevar por el sueño.

Invitar a Stan a un hogar nunca es algo muy recomendable. Ahora Kenny había aprendido su lección.

El rubio se levantó de un salto ante la afirmación y abrió de par en par la puerta de su habitación, saliendo de tal.

— ¡Quédate ahí! —Exclamó a Stan, quien estaba incorporándose, decidió quedarse sentado sobre la cama sin más a la espera de McCormick.

Volvió con dos latas de redbull y una bolsa de papitas. Su rostro destellaba de alegría, tal y como siempre. Puso el _"desayuno"_ en la cama y abrió la lata que tomaría sin dirigirle la mirada a Stan, para luego tomar un largo sorbo.

Stan estaba extrañado de lo que solía desayunar su amigo, pero ya podía entender por qué siempre era, en parte, tan enérgico la mayoría del tiempo, y como es que aguantaba tantas horas estando despierto. Se encogió de hombros y tomó su respectiva lata para hacer lo mismo que el mayor.

Kenny abrió el paquete de los snacks, haciendo que el aire de ésta saliera despedido y moviera ligeramente algunos cabellos del mayor. Sacó una papa y se la metió en la boca. Luego, tomó de la Redbull hasta vaciarla.

Stan sacó un par de papitas y fue comiéndolas lentamente, tomándose su tiempo en ello, masticando muy bien y tragando. De a poco. Kenny lo miraba porque le causaba cierta gracia, pues había convivido con el culón toda su vida, y comparar la manera de comer de Cartman con la de Stan era ciertamente un espectáculo majestuoso. Las diferencias entre una bestia como lo era Cartman, y una princesa delicada como lo era Marsh.

El azabache sólo sonrió sin saber de qué se reía y, a los minutos, por fin terminó su lata y lo que quedaban de las papas.

—Y... —dijo McCormick— ¿qué tal vas con lo de la puta... _¡digo!_ maravillosa Wendy? —Interrogó con un pequeño aire de burla bien marcado en sus palabras.

Stan rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar el insulto que se le había dirigido a ella. Bufó.

—Bien, supongo. —Respondió tajante, logrando que Kenny ría un poco más. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Te preocupas demasiado por alguien que no lo merece, Marshmallow. —El tono despreocupado de Kenny lo hacía rabiar un poco. No tenía un temperamento fuerte como Kyle, y Kenny no era tan fastidioso como Cartman, pero Stan estaba sensible y Kenny se estaba aprovechando de eso, o al menos así lo sentía el pelinegro.

Se negaba a admitir que su enganche con Wendy simplemente era algo infantil desde que tenía memoria.

Kenny siempre había sido observador. Se dio cuenta de ello hace mucho, Stan lo sabía, pero aún así ni siquiera pensaba asumirlo por esos momentos. El mayor lo tenía claro.

—Entonces eso es bueno. -Afirmó el mayor, quien mantenía su gloriosa sonrisa, acomodando sus piernas para sentarse como indio.

Stan se encogió de hombros usando una fingida indiferencia.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar una palabra de lo sucedido durante el día anterior.

Almorzaron juntos en Burguer King, Marsh había pagado por el plato de Kenny.

Stan se despidió de Kenny al atardecer, no sin antes haberle confesado que estaba solo en su hogar debido a lo de sus padres y maravillosa hermana. El rubio prometió visitarlo al día siguiente. Se despidieron ambos con un suave empujón de hombros.

Cuando Kenny estuvo solo, palpó con la punta de sus dedos sus propios labios, recordando aquella suavidad que se había posado en ellos.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Se echó en su cama, divagando en sus pensamientos, recordando los labios de Stan sobre los suyos. _Era una sensación por la que nunca había pasado antes, y no quería que se acabara nunca._

_Nunca se había alegrado tanto de la soltería de alguien._

Todo era tan _surrealista_ para ambos... como un _sueño._

 


	8. Explicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA!
> 
> Se me hacía necesario dejarles un poco de suspenso con éste cap y tal. Espero que disfruten de éste capítulo y no me maten. ; w ; 
> 
> Espero sus comentarios con ansias y adkfjalsjf. u//v//u Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo ocho. Explicaciones.**

 

El tiempo transcurría de todas maneras. La relación de Cartman y Kyle podría decirse que fue mejorando. A Eric le gustaba dormir en los brazos de Kyle, y a él le gustaba sentir la suavidad del pelaje del animal entre sus brazos. Durante el día no era muy diferente, Cartman reposaba en el regazo del judío mientras que éste estudiaba en voz alta para que Cartman también aprendiera y no se saltara demasiados temas durante el tiempo en el que esté transformado.

Por fortuna, el decir que Cartman había viajado con su madre y presentar un justificante falso había sido suficiente para calmar la sospecha de los profesores, que claro, tampoco es como si a ellos les importara tanto acerca de qué es lo que hace el culón, pues nunca ha sido un alumno ejemplar, ni en conducta ni en clasificaciones, por lo que mientras más alejado esté era mejor para todos.

A nadie le preocupó demasiado la presunta desaparición del neo-nazi por los lares escolares, a nadie a excepción del grupo de tres amigos. Kyle debía fingir un poco de cómo estaría Eric, Stan simplemente dudaba al igual que Kenny, pero al parecer ambos también tenían otros asuntos que no los dejaban pensar con la tranquilidad que requerían.

Kyle también había notado que cuando Stan le dirigía una mínima mirada a Kenny terminaba por sonrojarse como un tomate. Kyle aguantaba reír en esas situaciones y tomaba inmediatamente la opción de irse para dejarlos solos.

Durantes las horas en las que el judío iba a la escuela, Cartman permanecía en su habitación, durmiendo entre su ropa, aunque no era lo mismo que dormir a su cercanía.

Siendo un gato todo lo que hacía normalmente era dormir, comer y ser mimado; ¡una vida de puta madre! Mentiría al decir que no había pensado en quedarse así para siempre, imaginarlo era algo que le asustaba y le agradaba a la vez. Siempre que el pensamiento se le cruzaba por la cabeza, sólo le bastaba con pensar en cómo sería su relación con su madre y cómo se supone que seguiría sus sueños siendo un gato; y claro, obviamente no pensaba depender toda su vida de una rata judía. No iba a caer tan bajo, era suficiente para él tener que estar a su cuidado y recibir sus caricias -aunque le gustaba bastante que le acaricien el lomo y las orejas-.

Pasó una semana desde que Cartman era un felino, y todo parecía estar cambiando desde ese entonces.

Ése era un día como cualquier otro. Kyle estudiaba leyendo en voz alta, y Cartman permanecía acurrucado sobre sus muslos. De un momento al otro, Kyle se aburrió de estudiar, dejó el libro de lado, y sólo se propuso mimar al micifuz, el que le observó de reojo.

—Fue un día extraño... —Musitó Kyle, alzando al animal para llevarlo a la mesita, y allí poder acariciarlo como se le diera la gana. Cartman, al no poder decir que aquello le interesaba un carajo, simplemente se quedó intacto y ronroneando.

—Kenny y Stan no se dirigieron la mirada. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? —Interrogó, mientras que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa pícara. Eric le miró con el aburrimiento incrustado. —Seguramente andan en algo. —Terminó el judío, cerrando los ojos al fin.

El gato se quedó extrañado por ello. ¿Stan y Kenny? ¿Maricas? ¿Qué carajo, el mundo se estaba volviendo gay mientras él era un gato de mierda?

Bueno, tampoco era una sorpresa. Era de esperarse viniendo del hippie de Stan y el hormonas-alborotadas de Kenny. Era obvio que en algún momento Kenny haría su magia negra de cachondo y haría que Stan le "entregue la burra" o algo así.

Si fuera un humano en ese momento, se estaría jodiendo de la risa por haber imaginado a Kenny y Stan como magos y al rubio gritando: _«¡ABRAKATURRA, ENTREGA LA BURRA!»_ mientras tenía un dildo en la mano con el que señalaba a Marsh.

Eric realmente tenía una imaginación un tanto extraña, bueno, la suficiente para haber imaginado a los propios animalitos satánicos del bosque.

Kyle miró al felinos, sonriente. —Que bueno que no puedes hablar. —Comentó.

Eric le dio un zarpazo en su mano, separándose al instante de sus cariños y acurrucándose más lejos, claro, no sin antes haber lamido su propia pata.

El judío maldijo, sobándose aquella nueva herida. No era la primera vez que sucedía. Sus brazos y muslos tenían un par de arañazos marcados que le otorgó Cartman en los momentos en los que se asustaba o enojaba. Era una puta mierda tenerlo de mascota, principalmente porque el desgraciado comía demasiado y lo que tenía que sacar de su cocina era mucho más de lo que podía ocultar sin que su madre no se diera cuenta, además que también tenía que limpiar las necesidades del ajeno y sacarlo de la casa cuando necesitaba mear para no dejar impregnado aquel asqueroso, y fuerte, olor a orina de gato en la casa.

Eric continuó moviendo su cola de lado a lado, dejando en claro que si la mano del rojizo se le acercaba, probablemente, se la arrancaría de un zarpazo. Era mejor no arriesgarse. El castaño se quedó quietecito.

—En fin... —Empezó Kyle nuevamente. Sus aires sonaban desanimados por el hecho de no tener un gato al cual acariciar y poner entre sus brazos. — ¿Alguna idea para volverte a la normalidad? No sé por cuanto tiempo podré seguir mintiendo. —Afirmó. El tema captó toda la atención del culón, quien, por la pregunta, sólo pudo mirar cabizbajo y negar con su cabeza, moviéndola de lado a lado. Kyle soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración.

No podían entrar a la _Doop Web_ porque Kyle no sabía cómo, y con las pintas de Eric tampoco era algo muy fácil. Además, él ya le había aclarado, usando los tan útiles bloques hace pocos días, que sólo daba la receta de cómo hacer la poción, no de cómo deshacerla. Kyle le dirigió una mirada de odio cuando supo de aquello ya que estaba enterado que esa bebida era, originalmente, para él. De la grande que se había salvado por pura suerte y casualidad.

Era una situación ciertamente complicada, o mejor dicho jodida, para ambos. Para el judío porque estaba sacrificando su culo por un gato de mierda, y para Cartman porque... bueno, él era el gato de mierda.

Ambos quedaron absortos en sus propios pensamientos, Cartman tenía sus pupilas fijas hacia las afueras del cristal de la ventana, contemplando el inusual cielo despejado -tratándose de South Park, el clima así era un magnífico espectáculo. Era otoño. Por lo general a esas alturas solía estar muy ventoso-; Kyle, en cambio, se concentraba en mirar el techo como si fuera un arduo trabajo.

El timbre sonó, logrando sacar a ambos de sus respectivos mundos, avisando que alguien estaba del otro lado esperando entrar o que alguien le atendiese. Kyle se quedó en blanco por unos segundos hasta que recordó que Stan y él se juntarían para estudiar matemáticas juntos tal como cada semana. Dio un respingo, levantándose abruptamente de la silla. Se le había pasado totalmente por alto.

Cartman, de haber sido un humano, en aquel preciso instante habría encarnado una ceja con autosuficiencia; pero, obviamente, no lo era en aquel entonces. El felino sólo se encrespó, pues al tratarse de ser un humano transformado, la presencia de algún otro en aquella casa además de la familia de Kyle era ciertamente intimidante, y el temor de ser descubierto que se formaba en Eric era uno muy bien fundamentado. ¿No era muy claro toda la humillación que pasaría si los demás se dieran cuenta que ha estado viviendo con, nada más ni nada menos, la rata judía? Se supone que se odiaban a muerte, y debían seguir con aquella fachada, a pesar que más de una vez se ayuden o estuvieran juntos.

Kyle desapareció de la habitación, no sin antes dejar el eco del ruido de la puerta que hizo al cerrar retumbando en las paredes de la habitación. No le había dado tiempo a explicarle la situación al culón, por lo que éste estaba confundido, tanto como _camello en Alaska_. El gato simplemente saltó rápidamente y como le daban sus patitas a ocultarse en el cálido armario, que a esas alturas se había convertido en un segundo hogar para él.

Escuchó unos murmullos que provenían desde abajo, al parecer el individuo del otro lado de la puerta estaba emocionado y no hacía nada para ocultarlo.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron una espera eterna para el pobre gato que observaba desde la rendija del armario, por la puerta apareció un muchacho pelinegro, seguido de Kyle. Se trataba de Stan, obviamente, quien cargaba su mochila en su espalda y aparentemente no sólo tenía intenciones de estudiar matemáticas, o probablemente ni siquiera las tenía. En sus facciones blancas como la propia nieve y contrastadas por el color carbón de sus cabellos sólo podían apreciarse sus gestos de emoción. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo adornaba. Era contagioso. Kyle sonreía también, y hasta a Cartman le dio la impresión que el brillaba mucho más que el hippie.

 _«Magia judía.»_ Pensó, restándole importancia al asunto de la apariencia del pelirrojo, mientras entornaba los ojos para distinguir mejor, y agudizó sus oídos, aunque eso ya no era muy necesario ya que había adquirido un sentido bastante sensible.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta del armario se dedicó a escuchar cada minúsculo e insignificante ruido que provenía de lo que podrían estar haciendo esos dos maricas. Unos saludos que cruzaron fueron suficientes para que Cartman identificara que Kyle esbozaba una sonrisa y se sentaba en su cama. Asomó un poco su cabeza por la rendija, con cuidado, procurando sobre todas las cosas no ser visto por su amigo Stan.

Aprovechando que Stan y Kyle estaban distraídos en sus propios asuntos, el gordo se escurrió para esconderse presuroso debajo de la cama, donde podía admirar los pies del azabache. Se quedó allí, quietecito.

Kyle se esperaba, secretamente, una de las típicas charlas quejosas de Stan, en donde lloraba con respecto a Wendy o hacía preguntas retóricas al aire que eran totalmente estúpidas. Kyle pensaba en rodar los ojos cuando comenzara y aislarse hacia sus propios pensamientos, mas eso no ocurrió así. El pelirrojo miró a su mejor amigo extrañado cuando éste empezó a hablar de su rompimiento con Wendy con una extraña tranquilidad y soltura.

Kyle arqueó una ceja, prestando toda su atención a él, haciéndole un lugar a su lado en la cama. Stan aceptó ese lugar, sentándose a su lado.

—... bueno... prácticamente, eso sucedió con Wendy. —Finalizó Stan, sonriente, y claramente distraído. Miraba al techo en cada momento.

— ¿Y qué te sucede a ti? —Preguntó el judío, sin apartar sus pupilas de las de su amigo; le clavaba la mirada. Cartman, desde su escondite, estaba igual de sorprendido que Broflovski, y se atrevía inconscientemente en asomar sus bigotes.

— ¿A mí? -Replicó. —Nada, ¿qué podría pasarme, Kyle? —El temblar en su voz fue fácil de notar por ambos. Algo estaba raro en él, pero si él no lo quería confesar, entonces no lo forzarían a ello.

—Claaaaro. —La sospecha ni siquiera se enmascaraba en el tono de Kyle, quien entornaba sus ojos para poder intimidarlo sólo un poco. Stan suspiró y Kyle aflojó, dirigiendo su mirar al punto en el que Stan antes se mostraba tan atento.

Luego de un rato de un silencio incómodo, Stan se dignó a hablar, no sin antes carraspear sin ninguna disimulación.

—Bueno... puede que sí ha pasado algo... —Empezó. Kyle sólo le dirigió la mirada, y Cartman por mero instinto salió completamente de su escondite, ahora mirándolo fijamente desde el suelo. Los mejores amigos estaban tan ensimismados que ni lo notaron.

—Entonces dilo. Somos mejores amigos, ¿no? —Terció. No aguantaba tanto suspenso falso, no le gustaban las vueltas.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en el que Stan buscaba las palabras para decir lo que debía decir, suspiró al fin y cerró sus ojos. Apretó sus puños, y Cartman y Kyle supieron al instante que se trataba de una confesión, un secreto. La atención se aumentó.

—Besé a Kenny. —Farfulló, desviando su mirada instintivamente hacia el suelo, a la vez en la que en sus mejillas se formaban unas pequeñas pintas rojas carmín, indicando la vergüenza que le carcomía en ese mismo instante. Kyle y Cartman lo habían escuchado claramente. Ninguno supo qué hacer o decir, hasta que al cabo de pocos segundos, se escuchó a algo rodar. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, y encontraron al gato obeso echado sobre su lomo y moviéndose de lado a lado con una expresión un tanto graciosa. Nunca habían visto algo similar, pues parecía que estaba muerto de la risa.

A Kyle lo apoderaron los nervios y el temor a ser descubierto por un imbécil que se reía como retrasado siendo un puto gato. Cartman no había notado su error, pues estaba completamente concentrado en sus propias risas. Stan enarcó una ceja y se acercó al micifuz, aproximó su mano y le acarició suavemente en la cabeza. Cartman dejó de moverse como un desquiciado y por fin entendió todo. Kyle se hizo un facepalm de fondo.

—Bueno... creo que tienes mucho que explicar también. _Somos mejores amigos, ¿no?_

**_Mierda._ **


	9. No puedes detener el tiempo.

**Capítulo nueve. No puedes detener el tiempo.**

El gato estaba subido a la cama, sentado a la par de Kyle -quien se notaba totalmente cubierto en nervios-, siguiendo con la vista los andares de Stan, quien paseaba de lado a lado por lo que sería el largo de la cama.

Stan requería explicaciones. Kyle tenía un revoltijo en su mente intentando planear una mentira decente. Cartman, en cambio, se había aburrido de seguir detenidamente con la vista a los pasos de Stan y prefirió distraerse con una mosca que revoloteaba.

—Lo encontré en la calle. —Dijo al fin el pelirrojo, mirándole directamente a los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Odiaba tener que decirle mentiras a Stan. Le gustaría poder decirle toda la verdad, de que el maldito gato de mierda era Cartman y que lo cuidaba porque, bueno, porque es retrasado; pero no podía. Eso haría que todo su esfuerzo por mantener todo oculto se fuera al carajo, claro, más de lo que ya.

Pero, no era todo mentira, ¿no? Técnicamente el gato se había aparecido en su puerta estando herido, parecía un gato abandonado al que había decidido cuidar, que luego se haya enterado que era Cartman transformado era una historia mucho más diferente y completamente aparte, o eso pensaba él.

Stan entrecerró sus ojos, acercándose a él y haciendo sonar sus pasos. Al primer signo de nerviosismo visible en él podía soltar un rotundo «No te creo», pero Kyle le sostuvo la mirada, completamente convencido de sus propias palabras. Terminó por convencer al de cabellos negros, quien suspiró al fin, convencido.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —Preguntó Marsh, más tranquilo, sentándose al lado de Kyle y abrazando al minino, quien, sorprendido, no supo bien qué hacer. Se erizó ligeramente, y quedó inmóvil como una estatua.

Carajo, Broflovski no había pensado en eso, pues siempre llamaba a Eric por su apellido, incluso cuando era un gato. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Calabacín. Se llama Calabacín. —Sólo titubeó durante una milésima de segundo, era lo único que se le había ocurrido, algo patético, era un hecho, pero eso pasaba cuando le hacían pensar rápidamente en una mentira siendo que ni siquiera es bueno en ello. Sus improvisaciones eran mediocres que sólo había atinado en responder con el apodo que le daba la madre de Cartman a su hijo.

Stan lo relacionó y echó una carcajada, echándose hacia atrás. Rió como un maniático hasta el punto en el que tuvo que sostener su estómago con ambas manos. Cartman se había separado de él al apenas tener la oportunidad, y Kyle le observaba con una nueva confusión, pero teniendo un rubor muy marcado en sus mejillas.

—¡No me digas que te gusta el culón! —Reveló el porqué se reía tanto, logrando hacer que el felino gruña, encrespado, y huya derecho al armario, no sin antes haberse golpeado en el suelo al caer de golpe. El de hebras carmesíes sólo frunció el ceño, ruborizándose furiosamente, y separándose al instante.

—¡CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA ESA BOLA DE GRASA! —Rugió, logrando que el felino dirija uno de esos típicos "FJJJS", y saliera al ataque de Kyle por haberle llamado de esa manera. Al instante el gato se le lanzó en plena cara para rasguñarle.

Kyle estaba desesperado por sacárselo de encima y frenar al fin los zarpazos que se concentraban principalmente en sus mejillas y frente, mientras que Stan llegaba al punto de un ataque en el que ni podía respirar y había empezado a golpear con el puño a los objetos que tenía a su alrededor y a aplaudir como una foca enferma.

Cuando la situación se calmó al fin, Stan se mantenía recostado, Kyle había logrado controlar al gato a una distancia prudente, y Cartman por fin se había calmado, quien estaba sentado en el suelo y lamiendo sus patas.

-Debes admitir que se parece mucho a Cartman. Es un gato gordo. -Dijo por fin Marsh. Consiguió una mirada de puro desprecio por parte del felino, el que movía la cola de lado a lado para significar una amenaza hacia los dos humanos.

—Cartman nunca podría llegar a ser una cosa peluda tan adorable. —Contestó sin pensar. No era algo que el gato esperaba siquiera, y ni sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido por ello. Kyle también lo notó y sólo desvió su mirada. Volvió a sentarse a la par de su amigo, y ésta vez se dirigió a él.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a besar a Kenny? —Interrogó con suma curiosidad, intentando imaginar la escena. No le costaba demasiado imaginarlo por las actitudes que ambos habían presentado durante esos días, supuso que cuando podían se escapaban e iban a besarse a los baños o alguna mierda así, y seguramente estaba en lo cierto. Lo que le sucedía es que podía imaginarlo, pero no sin que le diera un poco de envidia, cosa que el pelirrojo lo confundió con un poco de asco o algún sentimiento de temor, a pesar de que sabía muy profundamente que no era así.

Stan titubeó nuevamente, dudaba si contarle tal cual había sucedido o modificar un poco esa verdad. Decidió lo primero por la razón que no tenía nada incriminante o algo que le hacía quedar en ridículo en esa historia. Simplemente tuvo que buscar las palabras apropiadas y más cortas que podían describir aquella situación en la que se había visto envuelto en la noche de la fiesta, especialmente durante la salida. Carraspeó y dio inicio a su relato.

»Como te dije antes, Wendy rompió conmigo después de la fiesta y por mensaje. Yo... yo me pasé un poquito con el alcohol -Kyle rodó los ojos. Stan lo ignoró y continuó -y antes que me diera cuenta ya estaba ebrio y llorando por Wendy. Como no atendías tu puto celular, intenté llamar a Kenny, pero recordé que no sé su número, y por eso fui a su casa. Al llegar vi que estaba apoyada, así que entré y fui hasta su habitación. Me apoyó un poco como amigos y cuando me descuidé ya nos estábamos metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta... bueno, no exactamente, pero el punto es que nos besamos, con o sin lengua da igual.

La respiración de Stan era irregular por haber contado toda su historia tan deprisa y sin siquiera darle un descanso a sus pulmones. Kyle sólo le miró extrañado, analizando lo que sucedía con atención en cada detalle, y Cartman aguantaba sus ganas de matarse de risa nuevamente, pues de todas las víctimas que caían en las redes de McCormick nunca podría haber imaginado a Stan atrapado en ellas.

—¿Y qué sientes por él? —Preguntó Kyle. Sonaba apacible, pero serio al mismo tiempo. Un tono que empleaba completamente la seriedad de una manera intimidante que sacó abruptamente la soltura del ambiente.

—Amistad, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Kyle le miró totalmente disgustado de sus actitudes. Bufó.

—Los besos no son sólo besos, Stan.

—Oh, por favor...

—Es la verdad. —Contestó, tajante. Su ceño se fruncía a medida que la conversación avanzaba. -Un beso es un gesto en el que se unen las dos almas de las personas mediante un contacto carnal. Se supone que debe ser algo especial.

Cartman simplemente le prestaba atención a sus palabras. A pesar que suene totalmente gay, lo que dijo el judío con respecto a los besos le provocó que sintiera un vacío. Opinaban lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo. Eric nunca quiso darle su primer beso a Wendy, ella lo había robado sin que él lo pidiera, y era algo que aún lo atormentaba un poco, ¡las primeras veces son importantes! Sentía una pizca de celos por Kyle en aquel momento. No tenía en claro la razón, pero se guió de que tenía envidia de que su primer beso haya sido especial y deseado, a pesar que Rebecca luego se convirtió en una puta asquerosa. A Cartman le habría gustado dar uno así.

—Pero Kenny debe saberlo, ¿no? Ambos somos hombres, digo, además, a Kenny le gustan las chicas.

— ¿Y entonces por qué te besó? —La pequeña chispa de Kyle se encendía, y es que esos temas eran delicados para el pelirrojo. Stan se apartó un poco, asustado.

—No sé que mierda harás, Stan, y no me voy a meter en tus asuntos; pero más te vale que aclares las cosas con Kenny, y pronto. Todos somos un grupo y por nada voy a elegir entre Kenny y tú si algo llegara a suceder. —Broflovski mantenía su mirada tensa sobre los ojos de Stan, y éste último la dirigía hacia el suelo, dando a entender que estaba pensando acerca de los problemas que ahora sufría. -A la larga Kenny se dará cuenta que dudas y será peor. _No puedes detener el tiempo_ , Stan. Mejor ve actuando rápido. -Aconsejó al fin, sonando mucho más calmado que al empezar con sus sermones. Marsh pareció más aliviado por ello. Cartman seguía observando la escena fijamente.

—Lo mismo te aconsejo a ti, Ky. No puedes detener el tiempo, a la larga lo sabrá. —Respondió luego de varios minutos en un tranquilizante silencio que los envolvió. -Suerte con tus asuntos con _«Calabacín»_.

Entonces, Kyle no supo a qué se refería, si al gato o a Cartman. Tal vez ambos.

Antes de poder preguntar, Marsh ya había recogido su mochila y sus pasos se alejaban hasta salir de la casa y rumbear a la suya propia.

Habían estado más de una hora hablando estupideces y no habían estudiado nada.

Kyle permaneció confundido en su asiento.

Cartman se dirigió a sus brazos, y parecía tímido. Kahl no lo notó.

En su regazo fue donde el gato se posó. Lo acarició, como siempre.

No dejaba de cavilar. Cartman se había quedado en silencio. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue el hecho que Kenny haya tenido dos redbulls siendo que son algo caras, a pesar del escaso _"desayuno"_ que Stan había contado con tanto detalle.

La incomodidad del silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Un silencio que ninguno se atrevió a cortar.

_**«No puedes detener el tiempo...»** _


	10. Un día en la escuela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALÓH. _(:'3JL)_
> 
> Les traigo un nuevo capítulo cortito y choto. No me quedó como esperaba ni me terminó de convencer, pero mi mente ya no da para mucho más. Al parecer me exprimí todas las ideas haciendo otras weas y nhh. Bueno.  
> También me disculpo por todos los errores del cap anterior (debería acostumbrarme a releer varias veces antes de publicar) y también me disculpo de antemano por si este cap los tiene.
> 
> Here la primera aparición del Creek en éste fanfic, hueheuheuehukehfrauksdfh. (???) En el próximo cap habrán más escenitas medio crotas y ya veré bien en qué partes más puedo meterlos de rellenito.   
> Hubo un comentario en fanfiction que preguntaba qué parejas más habrán, y pues, sólo las del resumen. Tal vez agregue alguna que otra mierda más como Bendy, Stolovan o algo así (pueden dejar sugerencias) en la escena de la típica fiesta de Token, u know (???), aunque no es seguro cuz apenas ando escribiendo el Capítulo Doce.
> 
> Y ya. Eso es todo. Que disfruten el capítulo. (◕‿◕✿)

**Capítulo diez. Un día en la escuela.**

Cartman salió de su escondite en plena madrugada. Le rugía el estómago. Quería quejarse y hacer berrinches, pero no podía. Se acercó a Kyle con cuidado hasta estar sobre sus hombros, y allí mismo le olfateó el rostro inclinándose hacia delante, y mordió su oreja con insistencia para despertarlo. Lo logró a los pocos segundos, pues la fortaleza de sus dientes aumentaban en cada mordisqueada.

Serían las cuatro a.m., y a las seis Kyle debía levantarse para rumbear al instituto.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos a regañadientes, y en un intento de prender la luz, hizo caer su despertador que resonó en el lugar, dando a entender que se había roto. Con rapidez metió al felino debajo de sus sábanas, pues había oído unos fuertes pasos acercándose hacia él a toda velocidad. En ese momento, el judío prendió la luz y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el reloj que yacía destrozado en el suelo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, tal como lo esperaba. Su hijo la miró de soslayo, y Sheila analizó la habitación con una fugaz vista. Claramente tenía la sospecha de algo, pero decidió callar. Se acercó a su primogénito preocupada, y medio oscilante le dio un pequeño beso sobre su frente, le brindó unas palabras de ánimo con respecto a su levantar en la escuela y, por último, le ordenó que durmiera. Cuando por fin su madre salió de su habitación, con preocupación levantó sus sábanas para procurar que el pequeño esté bien. El miedo se percibía en los ojos de Eric. Ambos supieron que sospechaba algo y que debían cambiar de plan ya que seguramente revisaría la habitación durante ese mismo día cuando se ausente para ir al colegio.

Cartman aguantó su hambre y terminó reposando nuevamente en los brazos del judío, permaneciendo oculto entre las sábanas por si las dudas. Kyle mantenía apretado con fuerzas a Cartman para protegerlo y protegerse del peligro que emanaba la sospecha de su madre.

Cuando amaneció y su madre exclamó desde el piso de abajo se dio por entendido que ya estaba listo el desayuno. Kyle se levantó de golpe. Rápidamente tomó al felino del cuero y lo metió a su mochila de prepo, sin cerrarla totalmente. El gato, confundido, permaneció ahí entre los libros, comprendiendo el supuesto gran plan del pelirrojo. Fue muy grande la tentación de salir y huir hacia la comida cuando el judío bajó a desayunar con la mochila en la espalda, y estas ganas se aumentaron al oír a la madre de Kyle. Quiso salir, comer todo y atacar a Sheila porque sí. Tuvo que contenerse como nunca antes, principalmente porque si era descubierto se quedaría sin nada. Sintió como el pelirrojo lo dejaba en el suelo, al lado de su silla, y se ponía a comer. Aprovechando el espacio que le dejó abierto para respirar, asomó un poco el hocico y movió sus bigotitos. Se escabulló rápidamente al sentir la cercanía de los pasos de la mujer.

Eric se vio obligado a escuchar las típicas charlas. Una discusión entre Sheila y Gerald, la rebeldía de Ike, el silencio de Kyle hasta que le preguntaban algo acerca de sus estudios. No podía ver nada, pero podía oír todo, y no era algo que quería mucho. Lo que pasaba en la familia del judío le interesaba para burlarse, sí, pero en ese estado ¿cómo podría hacerlo? De un modo u otro, era inútil si permanecía así.

Cuando por fin terminaron de desayunar, Eric se escabulló entre los libros un poco más para mantenerse a salvo, y sintió como lo elevaba Kyle y lo ponía en su hombro. De un momento a otro, sintió el frío golpeándole la nariz que movía nerviosamente.

—Éste será el nuevo plan ahora. —Indicó Kyle, totalmente severo y decidido. Cartman se estremeció por el frío. —Te llevaré al instituto. Será más arriesgado, pero mi madre no parará de buscar hasta que encuentre algo que me incrimine porque no cree que lo que yo tiré ayer ha sido sólo un accidente. —Suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo. Unas nubes amenazaban a los sin hogar que debían refugiarse. Tenían todas las apariencias de llover en una cuestión de unas pocas horas. Por fortuna traía consigo un paraguas que su madre le había dado antes de salir y le ordenó que lo llevara muy bien porque, bueno, era preferible sobre todas las cosas que no se perdiera. —No salgas en clase y no hagas ruido. En los descansos intentaré soltarte, ¿está bien?

Cartman maulló, lo que provocó la satisfacción de Kyle, quien, más aliviado, sonrió ligeramente.

Las clases empezaron como de costumbre. Anteriormente en el bus no tuvieron ninguna sospecha, pues al ser época de exámenes y proyectos a nadie le pareció extraño que el pelirrojo traiga una mochila más abultada, además, conocían que Sheila seguramente le había dado algo para la lluvia que había sobrecargado la mochila al punto de que parezca la panza de una embarazada. Cuando le preguntaban que traía sólo respondía que unos libros y unos abrigos por la lluvia. Esa pequeña mentira era suficiente para encubrir lo que no deseaba mostrar a los demás, y ellos lucían complacidos con esas respuestas tan simples; por fortuna, Kyle "siempre" decía la verdad, por lo que no tenían motivos por los que no iban a creerle. Siempre lo consideraron el más listo y sincero del grupo, inclusive llegando a ser el más normal de los cuatro.

Llegó el receso al fin, metió sus cuadernos en su mochila como pudo y se dirigió directamente al patio. No fue seguido por sus amigos, pues parecía que ellos tenían que ir a un lugar en especial, y Kyle prefería no preguntar, entendía muy claramente que ese "lugar" era la habitación del conserje y que irían a besarse hasta que no exista un mañana. Blanqueó los ojos ante el pensamiento, y al llegar a un lugar en donde estaba despejado de gente, con cuidado sacó y dejó al gato en el suelo para que estirara las patas. Como acto seguido, se sentó y siguió con su vista los movimientos del felino, relajado. Se recostó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mochila. La calma del ambiente era hermosa para ambos. En poco tiempo después, el micifuz se acercó al pelirrojo, subió sobre su pecho y empezó a oler sus prendas, buscando algo en sus bolsillos que pudiese comer. Kyle comprendió lo que buscaba cuando lo vio olfatear en los bolsillos de su pantalón que estaban en su muslo; metió su mano en uno y sacó una barrita de cereal para diabéticos. La abrió y se la tendió a Cartman, a quien no le quedó más alternativa que comerla. Mientras el neonazi la masticaba, el judío acariciaba su lomo suavemente. El primero no ponía ninguna resistencia ante esos tactos, es más, lucía fascinado y hambriento, por lo que el comer sin decir ni mú a pesar de ser una comida dietética -algo que él habría considerado asqueroso- era un paso muy importante.

Cartman no era el único que conseguía unos grandes avances, también los tenía Kyle, quien por causa de haber leído en voz alta cada clase y apunte para el pequeño minino se había memorizado la gran parte de lo que necesitaba para los exámenes, y ya sólo le faltaba repasar. Era un método de estudio esencial que siempre quiso llevar a la práctica pero nunca tuvo un compañero con quien, ya que leerle algo a alguien era... bueno, muy marica para todos.

La mejora de las notas del pelirrojo no impusieron sorpresa para nadie, a excepción de sus amigos, quienes pensaron que su madre le estaba exigiendo mucho más y se compadecieron de él. El motivo era totalmente diferente, no obstante, Kyle no se había tomado la molestia de desmentirlo.

Ambos estaban tan dispersos en su mundo que no escucharon los pasos de Kenny y Stan aproximándose, y cuando se dieron cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Kenny estaba frente a ellos, admirando el espectáculo de tener a un judío tendido en el suelo con un gato obeso que comía sobre su estómago. Sin poder evitarlo, rió. Stan le dio un codazo en el estómago para que bajara el volumen de su voz.

—Trajiste a Calabacín, ¡que adorable! —Comentó el hippie sonriente, poniéndose en cuclillas y extendiendo una mano para acariciar al pequeño, el que fue en busca de esos afectos que tanto le encantaba recibir por parte de los humanos. Kyle miró a su alrededor con el Jesús en la boca, comprobando al fin que no había nadie más por esos lares además de su crew. Suspiró, mucho más tranquilo al comprobarlo.

Kenny se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, y el azabache hizo lo mismo, aún acariciando al animal quien, con gozo, se tiró al suelo mostrando su estómago para que lo rasquen.

— ¿Tu madre no sabe que lo tienes? —Preguntó, al fin, su mejor amigo, quien ahora tenía al felino fregándose en sus brazos y muslos con la intención de dejar su olor y marcar propiedad. Kenny le fulminó con la mirada, pero en ese entonces, Cartman le gruñó un poco. Nadie lo notó.

—No, no sabe, espero... —Contestó Kyle, avergonzado, y llevó su mano a su nuca para rascarse como prueba de ello. Desvió su mirada y depositó su mano en la cabeza de su supuesta mascota. Eric nunca había recibido tantos mimos en su vida, nunca había estado tan contento por ello. Maulló.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Kyle, eres todo un rebelde! —Exclamó Kenny, haciendo una interpretación muy dramática. -No me lo esperaba de ti... Kyle, te has convertido en un chico malo. ¡Oh! ~ Deberías firmarme la nalga y decirme Marta. ¿Qué dices? -Y el salvaje breakdance de cejas se apoderó del rostro del rubio. El judío hizo una completa muesca de asco, y Stan inevitablemente rió un poco.

—Cambiando de tema... ¿cómo se llama? —Preguntó. Analizaba con la mirada al felino, se preguntaba cuánto podría quesear con algo tan relleno.

—Calabacín. -Respondió el pelirrojo. Nuevamente había otro que se reía y relacionaba eso con Cartman. Nada más ni nada menos que Kenny, quien ahora estaba tendido en el suelo y retorciéndose por las carcajadas.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto Cartman, Ky. —Admitió el rubio, ya cuando pudo calmarse. -Digo, siempre me resultó obvio que ustedes dos se amaban o algo así, pero no pensaba que sería para tanto.

El tono tan suelto y despreocupado de la voz de Kenny hacía rabiar a Kyle y reír a Stan. Tuvo que respirar hondo para no mandarlos a comer flores al baño. Mientras tanto, Cartman había visto una mariposa, a la que perseguía e intentaba golpearla con su patita. El insecto se posó sobre su nariz, haciendo que bizquee para poder verla. El pobre aprovechó el momento de quitarle el celular a Kyle y sacar unas cuantas fotos del minino en ese estado, hasta que estornudó por las cosquillas que le proporcionaba el bicho.

— ¡G-GAH! Escuché algo por ahí, Craig... —El crew de Stan se asustó al instante de oír aquella voz del rubio. Kenny le tiró el celular de Kyle a su cabeza, quien lo recibió como pudo, y automáticamente, todos salieron huyendo del lugar antes que Tucker saliera al rescate y a explorar la zona para su novio. No necesitaban que más personas los descubrieran.

Las clases siguientes pasaron con completa normalidad. Nadie sospechó de nada a excepción de los novios. Craig había descubierto que Kenny, Stan y Kyle traían algo entre manos por el ruido que hicieron al correr, y se proponía llegar al fondo de esos asuntos que podían amenazar o no, la seguridad del cafeinómano.

La tormenta aclamada llegó cuando el judío ya estaba en su hogar y, a pesar que los truenos asustaban de mil maneras al gato, pudo tranquilizarlo y lograr que durmiera cómodamente hasta que le lleve comida.

El resto del día no fue muy llamativo.

Y ahora tenía fotos de KittyCartman o "Calabacín" porque Kenny le había quitado el celular a lo yolo. 


	11. El Acuerdo

**Capítulo once. El acuerdo.**

La felicidad en el minino era notable con sólo estar cerca de él. Cuando tenía ganas, correteaba por la habitación de Kyle y se proponía nuevas metas, como saltar desde su mesa de luz hasta los pies de su cama, rebotar en el colchón, ver a cuantos pájaros podía espantar con sólo asomarse por el cristal de la ventana. Era divertido, ¡demasiado! ¿Quién diría que siendo un felino se lo pasaba sensacional? Ver para creer.

El que lo veía era Kyle, quien tenía miedo de si el culón tiraba algo al suelo y su madre iba de inmediato, procuraba no generar mucho ruido en la habitación, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba sumamente entretenido viendo a Eric corretear de un lado al otro y volando al saltar en el colchón por causa de los resortes de éste. Reía. Sacó su cámara para filmarlo, pensaba enviarlo al grupo de whatsapp que había creado Kenny, en el cual estaba todo el crew. Puede que el vídeo llegue al celular del castaño, y ese dato le hacía sonreír de malicia a sus adentros ya que sabía que ese era un recuerdo que le gustaría olvidar cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

El pelirrojo sabía que Stan no tenía celular por esos momentos, pero con todo el tiempo que pasaba Kenny con él sabía que tendría una manera de verlo y se reirían de ello.

El tictac de las manecillas del reloj pasaban demasiado rápido cuando ambos estaban así. Kyle filmaba toda la escena, estando sentado al revés: con el respaldo entre las piernas. Se le era más cómodo de esa forma. Cartman simplemente iba de un lugar a otro con un torpe caminar, llevando sus patitas de una manera tan descoordinada que más de una vez se tropezó y golpeó. El judío estaba atento a cada movimiento del animal, tampoco deseaba tenerlo herido. De un momento a otro se acercó y lo alzó, sosteniéndole firmemente de su pecho, y con el minino en sus brazos se echó a su cama como un árbol cayendo. Rió divertido. El felino se movió inquieto por lo sucedido, el judío lo sujetó más fuerte.

Olvidando que era Cartman, besó en la cabeza al gato. Fue reprendido de un maullido agresivo al instante, pero no le prestó atención. Depositó suaves besos detrás de las orejas de aquél.

El tacto de los suaves y finos labios del pelirrojo en esa parte de su cuerpo lo hizo estremecer. Era una sensación extraña. Instintivamente salió del agarre de su compañero y se tendió mostrándole la panza a su lado, dejándole en claro que le gustaría que le mimara allí también.

El mayor sonrió nuevamente, e inclinó su rostro hacia el vientre del felino, donde formuló una pedorreta sobre esa parte del cuerpo del animal. Automáticamente su cabeza fue tomada por unas fuertes garras que se clavaron, al mismo tiempo, en su cuero cabelludo, y el maullar sonoro del minino se escuchó. Kyle se separó inmediatamente. Nada podía borrar la sonrisa del pelirrojo. Eric estaba extrañado de ello.

El judío tomó otra vez al felino en sus brazos para abrazarlo y lograr que se acurruque en ellos. Era tan calentito y su pelaje era tan sedoso. Los ojos asustados del animal analizaban la habitación desesperado por la situación actual. No sabía qué le sucedía a su enemigo que tanto le había jurado el odio eterno. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Era como si de un momento a otro le hubiera dado la necesidad de tener a algo -o alguien- para abrazar. Ni siquiera Kyle entendía bien, fue una idea que se le ocurrió sin más, y estaba orgulloso de haberla obtenido porque tenía el majestuoso placer de presenciar las divertidas reacciones de Cartman. Le tiró de un bigote, sonriente.

Cartman se dio cuenta que no podía luchar contra alguien que ciertamente tenía mucha fuerza, y era algo reconocible. Prefirió estar acurrucado, dejando que lo besara en sus pelos y que hiciera lo que quiera con él. Kyle lo entendió de inmediato, e hizo rozar la nariz del minino contra la suya.

«Jodido marica» pensó Eric.

—No soy marica, Cartman. Es obvio que eso estarías pensando si eres tú. —El micifuz desvió su mirada por el acierto. —Pendejo. —Finalizó por fin. Puso los ojos en blanco y rió sutilmente al ver como había dado justo en el clavo de los pensamientos del culón cuando éste se encrespó por el repentino acertamiento.

Demonios. Que se supone que es Eric quien adivina lo que va a decir el pelirrojo, no al revés. Todo parecía estar de patas para arriba, algo que el gordinflón no comprendía, y si seguía cavilando al respecto llegaría al punto de marearse, porque no había una explicación lógica de esos hechos.

Sólo un sentimiento cálido lo llenó por dentro cuando el pelirrojo lo acomodó sobre su pecho y le acarició sobre su peluda cabeza.

Y el judío no quedaba atrás con respecto a sensaciones.

El tiempo pasaba rápido. Un mes había pasado ya desde la fiesta de Cartman. 30 de Noviembre era el día que marcaba el almanaque en esos instantes, y el viento que se llevaba las hojas del otoño aún se formaba en la ciudad.

No había ningún progreso en lo que significaba traer de vuelta a Cartman a la normalidad. La Doop Web estaba vacía de los datos que requerían, y los libros de magia negra que le prestaron los góticos no relataban nada de Pociones Cambia formas. Ambos maldecían a sus adentros en cada intento fallido que obtenían. En vez de sentirse cerca de sus objetivos, se sentían cada vez más lejos de tener un resultado favorable.

De vez en cuando, el pelirrojo y el castaño iban a la casa de éste último a hurtadillas sólo para asegurarse que todo esté bien. Kyle tomó el celular del culón, y por un mensaje de Liane descubrió que ella estaba demorada porque le habían ofrecido un jugoso contrato que no podía rechazar. Le tomaría unos seis meses. En el mismo mensaje le prometió enviarle dinero en cada mes, por lo que aquel día sería la primera paga de lo que aquella mujer se refería.

El descubrimiento fue tardío, ¡si se imaginaran las noches que el culón se carcomió la cabeza de preocupación pensando en cómo le explicaría a su madre su desaparición! El imaginar a esa mujer que le dio la vida y todo de sí le hacía estremecer. Ésa mujer lo había criado sola, sin la ayuda de ninguna otra persona. Puede que no lo haya hecho fenomenal y que hasta el día de hoy siga teniendo sus errores, pero ésa fémina lo tuvo en brazos desde un primer momento, y era algo que Cartman reconocía y agradecía en sus pensamientos cada vez que podía.

Imaginarla destrozada era algo que lo rompía a sí mismo, y el judío pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando a la mínima mención el gato apartaba su mirada. Kyle también sabía que Liane se haría mierda si no encontraba a su hijo, a su calabacín. Tenían que ser rápidos y ágiles buscando soluciones, si no lo hacían, Dios sabrá los problemas que tendrían.

En el colegio todo marchaba bien, a excepción que el crew notó que Craig los espiaba de una manera un poco -MUY- intimidante. Cuando menos se lo esperaban distinguían al fanático de los cobayos oculto detrás de la pared, con su novio Tweek a una corta distancia de él.

No sabían lo que estaba tramando, pero por si las dudas, Kenny sugirió encerrar al gato en la habitación del conserje durante las horas de clases y sacarlo en los recreos. Todos asintieron ante la idea a excepción del gato. Fue costoso meterlo ahí dentro, y más aún convencerlo para que se quede allí.

Kyle había hecho un trato con él. Le ofreció comida al volver a casa y un juguete nuevo durante cada semana, y eso podía mantener al minino en aquel pequeño cubículo.

El 30 de noviembre era un día de clases como cualquier otro. Cartman se había quedado en la pequeña habitación de limpieza, mirando a la puerta fijamente, esperando que alguien fuera a su ayuda. El tiempo transcurría lentamente, parecía eterno, y eso era insoportable para un joven tan impaciente. Quería salir. Necesitaba el aire fresco, unos mimos y algo de compañía para que pueda sacarlo de sus propios pensamientos.

Cartman sintió cómo la puerta se abría dejando pasar la luz de los pasillos en el oscuro lugar en el que estaba. El rostro del felino se iluminó de emoción al saber que iba a salir, pero luego de distinguir quién era aquél que tenía enfrente, su mirar oscureció de inmediato.

Craig.

Puta madre, Craig.

Muérete, Craig.

El azabache miró dentro de la habitación. El castaño supuso que el maldito había visto a Stan y a los demás en la habitación dejándolo en la mañana, y que desde entonces había buscado la forma para entrar. Los únicos que tenían una copia de la llave de la habitación era su crew. Eric llegó a la rápida conclusión de que o la habían dejado abierta porque son unos retrasados o que Tucker se había abierto el paso con una maldita traba de mujer. Eric se ocultó detrás de unas cajas que contenían diversos detergentes de diferentes fragancias. Intentaba que Craig no lo notara por ningún motivo.

El de cabellos azabaches se percató de la tecla de luz de la habitación, y al instante la presionó. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran nuevamente a la luz. Cartman tembló y preparó sus garras para atacar en cualquier momento.

Y en ese instante, lo vio.

El felino que estaba oculto entre las cajas de cartón también miró fijamente al muchacho que estaba frente a él. Craig se agachó para analizarlo mejor. Cartman estaba paralizado de lo que podía pasar, tenía el temor que el desgraciado vaya a contarle a los profesores de su presencia, hasta que reaccionó, arañando toda su cara, aprovechando esa abrumadora cercanía. Lo estaba molestando. Lo tenía bien merecido. Craig gritó y cayó hacia atrás. De inmediato un rubio muchacho se asomó y se acercó a su novio sin perder ni una milésima de segundo.

—C-Craig, ¿estás bien? _¡GAH!_ —Los temblores del muchacho lo recorrían por la preocupación que sentía en ese momento. El pelinegro mencionado formuló una bella sonrisa, lo que a Tweek le tranquilizó, logrando que dejara de temblar un poco.

Cartman notó como ambos se hundían en sus respectivas miradas. Bleurgh. Demasiado gay, que asco. Él podía no ser un homofóbico de mierda, pero todo lo acaramelado que tenía enfrente hacía que llegue al punto de asquearse, y más aún cuando los vio besarse. Algo cambió en el interior de Eric. Su salud estomacal. Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Tweek divisó al felino cuando desvió sus pupilas, y atrajo al animal para sí, sonriente. —Aw... mira, esto era lo que ocultaban... —Craig asintió con disgusto, incorporándose y pasó una mano por su propio cabello para acomodarlo hacia atrás. —No parece ser una conspiración. —Agregó Tweek. Parecía estar mucho más calmado, y es que, ciertamente, se calmaba con la presencia de su pareja al punto en el que sus temblores eran casi inexistentes en su cuerpo. Craig asintió nuevamente.

— ¿Te gusta ése gato? —Interrogó. Cartman lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, es adorable. —Musitó, Tweek, quien observaba las patas del animal con suma admiración. Eran rosaditas y no estaban para nada sucias. El gato debía limpiarse demasiado.

—Entonces voy a convencer a los idiotas para que nos lo presten un rato o para que lo compartan. —Afirmó. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver como los ojos del cafeinómano relucían ante la propuesta.

— ¿P-podrías? —El pelinegro asintió. —Oh dios, Craig.

—Sup. Ahora déjalo para que no sospechen. Me encargo de todo en la salida, Tweeky. —Finalizó, dejando un beso sobre los suaves y finos labios de quien era su pareja desde que tenía diez años. El rubio sonrió de la manera más sincera que Cartman ha visto. La pareja le parecía muy dulce, demasiado pegajosa, y sumamente asquerosa. Extraño.

Dejaron al animal en el suelo, giraron sobre sus talones y se fueron de la mano. Cartman quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta nuevamente hasta que alguien más la abrió.

En la salida Kyle buscó al animal. Tenía una sonrisa estampada en sus rojizos labios y la alegría rebosaba hasta por sus poros. Eric fue tomado desde su pecho con delicadeza, y automáticamente se acomodó bien en los brazos del judío. Aprovechando que ya poca gente quedaba en la institución, no ocultó al animal. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

Encontraron a Stan y a Kenny bastante nerviosos, y Craig estaba frente a ellos. Serios. Tensos. Kyle no pudo cubrir al felino a tiempo.

—Yo sé su secreto. —Dijo con firmeza el dueño de Stripe.

— ¿Y qué? ¿ahora vas a jodernos? —Preguntó Stan a la defensiva. Kenny lo rodeó por los hombros.

—Bueno, creo que es muy obvio cuál es el secreto si Kyle lo trae tan así. Ky, querido Ky, te quiero, pero la jodiste. —Recibió una mirada de desprecio por parte de los dos súper amigos, y Stan le dio un codazo en el estómago. — ¡Ough! —Se quejó del dolor y se dobló por la cintura para aguantarlo mejor.

Craig rodó los ojos y siguió. —Le contaré a los profesores. Está prohibido traer animales. —Su tono sonaba decidido y amenazante. Kyle frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Interrogó el pelirrojo, intentando mantener la calma. Era complicado. — ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?

—Cien dólares y que dejen que Tweek también lo acaricie.

—Awww, el novio se preocupa de su terroncito. —Comentó Kenny, recuperándose, y rió.

—Cállate o pediré más. —Dijo Craig, intentando contener sus fuertes impulsos de mostrarle su amada señal. Stan le dio un pisotón al inmortal. Él empezó a saltar con un sólo pie mientras sostenía el golpeado.

—Hecho. —Afirmó Kyle al fin. —Pero ahora no tenemos cien dólares. Te lo daremos apenas lo tengamos. Es un trato.

—Más te vale, Broflovski. Si no cumples con tus palabras, te irá peor...

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Suspiró. Demonios. —No miento, Craig.

Craig entornó sus ojos. Al cabo de un rato, cuando estuvo convencido que era verdad, volteó y se fue rumbo hacia su hogar. Mientras caminaba, sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje de voz a su novio.

— _"Misión cumplida"_.

Lo envió.  
  



	12. Wendy.

**Capítulo doce. Wendy.**

 

Una semana exacta había transcurrido desde que Kenny, Stan y Kyle pongan manos a la obra en el asunto de conseguir dinero. Kenny cantaba en las esquinas de las calles más visitadas de South Park, consiguiendo una excelentes compensaciones; Kyle ayudaba a la gente y como recompensa obtenía unas pocas monedas; y Stan hacía distintas campañas para fundaciones, pedía colaboradores y se quedaba con un cuarto del dinero que iba a parar a intentar ser los malditos cien dólares que necesitaban conseguir por el jodido de Craig.

Más de un mes había sucedido desde que Stan no le dirigía la palabra a Wendy. Aparentaba ser indiferente a cualquier tema que se relacionara con la chica. Decidió dejar de prestarle atención desde el momento en el que ella rompió con él, y también influyo lo que sucedió con Kenny, tanto por sus palabras de consuelo como sus tan deliciosos besos. Era algo extraña la relación que compartía con el inmortal. Sólo se basaban en besos, nunca hablaron de sentimientos, y era algo que le disgustaba notablemente a Kyle apenas Stan nombraba el tema.

El de cabellos oscuros estaba en aquellas búsquedas implacables de dinero, intentando convencer a la gente que se una a diversas campañas en contra al maltrato animal, por ejemplo, una colecta de firmas para detener a los japoneses y sus cazas sumado a un llamado de la solidaridad para que le den dinero en su taza. Era difícil. Pensó en cómo le estará yendo a todos sus amigos, y en como todos estaban buscando la manera de alcanzar los cien dólares rápidamente. También tenían que tener en cuenta que todos necesitaban ahorrar un poco, especialmente Kenny, por lo que todo lo que juntaban no iba a parar directamente a su propósito.

Se sintió decepcionado de los escasos resultados positivos que su campaña lograba. Era frustrante y deprimente ver como la taza en donde suponía que debía juntar el dinero estaba totalmente vacía, al punto en el que no había ni una mísera pelusa. Suspiró. La tristeza por el fracaso y desilusión se sentía brotar de sus poros. Maldita gente insensible e ignota, ¡ya quería ver él cómo la gente empezaría ayudar si vieran una matanza de ballenas en vivo y en directo!

Cabizbajo, fue a sentarse a un banco de la peatonal, dedicándose a pedir desde ese lugar una pequeña suma de monedas de poco valor. A esas alturas no le importaba, todas las horas que había desperdiciado en vano ya le habían desganado totalmente, y necesitaba unos pocos tragos de alcohol.

O eso pensaba, hasta que escuchó los quejidos y sollozos de una chica que, ciertamente, le resultó demasiado familiar. Elevó sus pupilas del suelo para buscar a aquella mujer que sonaba tan triste, hasta que la encontró en un banco frente a él. Lloraba desconsoladamente, cubriendo su rostro entre sus propios brazos. Stan enarcó una ceja y dejó su taza a un lado. Al principio le resultó irreconocible por el hecho de que su cabello estaba convertido en un completo nido de pájaros, hasta que al ver su rostro comprendió de quien se trataba.

— ¿Wendy...? —Preguntó para sí mismo, dudando. La boina característica de ella no estaba en su cabeza en ese momento, ni mucho menos su actitud de mujer fuerte y valerosa. Esa vez sólo se podía apreciar a una chica destrozada, y sabiendo como era normalmente era algo demasiado extraño. La Wendy que conocía nunca se rebajaría al grado por llorar por algo (o alguien), ¡y vaya que lo había aprendido con tantos años de conocerla tan bien!

No pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una mueca de pura satisfacción, y es que ver a quien tanto le hizo sufrir totalmente mal era un placer de la vida; sin embargo, mientras más le observaba, la piedad más se apoderaba de su mente y le ordenaba que debía ir a consolarla, justificándose con que ser ex's no significaba que dejarían de hablar completamente, ¿no?

Dudó en acercarse o no, no quería mostrarse como si realmente le importaba una mierda total lo que pasara con ella y con su vida -porque realmente no era así-, pero tampoco quería traicionar la confianza de Kenny, ambos habían arreglado que mandarían al carajo a Wendy sobre todas las cosas. Al fin y al cabo lo hizo, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su par. No esperó a que levantara su vista, sólo le bastaba con que le permitió sentarse allí. A su lado; y que le permitiera oír sus lamentos. Ella le reconoció por sus características zapatillas. No le importó. Secó sus lágrimas con los puños de sus mangas, fregándose los ojos con ellos.

— ¿Qué... qué sucede? —Preguntó Marsh. Carajo, se le era difícil hablar con alguien en ese estado, sin saber qué hacer. Apoyó su mano en la espalda de la menor, la que se tensó, mas finalmente se relajó por el tacto. Ella negó con su cabeza. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para ver el rostro de Stan totalmente preocupado. No podía, y mucho menos lo quería. No deseaba toparse con sus cálidos ojos celestes. Ella sabía que no tenía nada que buscar en aquellas pupilas, ni siquiera un poco de apoyo o palabras de auxilio; sin embargo, era inevitable que en algún momento sí le dirija su vista. Al de cabellos negros se le cortó la respiración durante escasas milésimas de segundos al ver los hinchados ojos de la mujer y sus mejillas tan coloradas por tanto llorar y sostener su cara. Demonios, ¿qué le había pasado? Definitivamente no estaba bien, y vaya, sería sorprendente si alguien que estuviera así esté bien. —O-oh... —Dijo. No era algo que había pensado, pero fue suficiente para hacer que la chica hiciera una mueca de dolor. —Wendy, ¿qué sucedió? —Inquirió nuevamente. Exigía una respuesta. Sabía que era difícil hablar cuando algo duele, sabía que era complicado y hasta casi imposible hablar de una herida que podrían haberle hecho, pero era algo que había que hacer. Para sanar una herida hay que sacar todo lo que podría infectarla para recién ponerle una venda y sanarla. Era una ley de vida; y si ella no se desahogaba, entonces el daño permanecería eternamente, a no ser que sea algo demasiado estúpido y que con un poco de tiempo se fuera totalmente. Esos casos eran una bonita excepción, sin embargo no sabía si lo de Wendy entraba en ellos o no.

Wendy rezongó en su mente. Carajo. Intentó mantener la su mirada chocando contra la ajena. Lo logró. Sus labios temblaron, hasta que por fin habló.

—No es... nada. —Musitó, y al instante desvió sus pupilas hacia la mismísima y clara nada. Stan frunció el ceño.

—Dudo mucho que una persona llore por nada, Wendy. Tú y yo lo sabemos, y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no estarías así por "nada". —Había un notorio fastidio en la voz de Stanley, y tenía sus motivos, no era por nada que había dejado de pedir algo de dinero para ir a consolarla, él simplemente exigía esas respuestas, y no pensaba dejarla en paz hasta conseguirlas. Wendy lo reconoció.

Luego de unos segundos más de un absoluto e incómodo silencio, que era interrumpido constantemente por la respiración entrecortada de la fémina, se dispuso a responder con un simple pero significante abrazo. Ella rodeó con sus brazos a quien era su ex pareja, se apegó contra su pecho, en donde cubrió su cabeza para no permitir que nadie más la viera así. Stan estaba sorprendido por lo repentinas que habían sido sus acciones, sin embargo, eso no significó que no iba a corresponderle a semejante muestra de afecto. Le tomó con delicadeza, apenas apoyó sus manos en su cálido cuerpo, y cerró sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven. Con cuidado palpó su cabello. Ella estaba quieta. Él también.

A pesar de no saber el por qué de su tristeza, a pesar de reconocer que no debía entrometerse en sus asuntos, no podía evitar tenerle una mínima compasión y ganas de ayudarle, porque cualquier persona merecía unas simples palabras de ánimo. La pelinegra apreció esos detalles.

Permanecieron varios minutos eternos abrazados, ambos sintiendo como si los latidos de sus corazones se sincronizaran y como si el acompasado ritmo de sus respiraciones se mezclara; no obstante, algo había cambiado en eso: Stan no sentía náuseas. Era algo raro, en otros tiempos habría vomitado todo lo que lleva en su estómago. Un cambio significativo.

Ambos se complementaban, ambos se entendían, pero todo había cambiado.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Stan formuló una mueca, y llevó su mano hacia la cabeza ajena para acariciarla como si fuera una mascota, y sin pensarlo, sonrió breve y ligeramente. Wendy también le dirigió una sonrisa que se percibía mucho más alegre que antes. No habían necesitado demasiadas palabras para lograr comprenderse.

—Yo... voy a mudarme... a Denver. —Dijo la mujer luego de segundos más tardes. Había llegado el punto en el que se sentía bien como para admitir su profundo malestar. Stan se mostró, nuevamente, impresionado. Su rostro era un poema, no llegaba a creerlo.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —Preguntó.

Wendy negó con su cabeza. Marsh no pudo hacer nada más que llevarla contra su pecho una nueva vez. Mierda. Eso explicaba absolutamente todo, especialmente el por qué de sus lágrimas tan insistentes. Mudarse debía ser duro, especialmente para alguien como Wendy que iba a tener que separarse de gente tan amigable como lo era Bebe, su mejor amiga.

Ella se aferró a las prendas de él.

Y toda esa escena fue suficiente para que un adolescente rubio y de abrigo anaranjado se diera cuenta que no se podía confiar en nadie, o alguna mierda maricona por el estilo; vaya uno a saber qué podría pasarle por la mente del pobre al enojarse por algo así, pero solamente se sentía traicionado.

Ver la tan reconocida espalda de Kenny fue suficiente para que Stan supiera que la había cagado. Más aún cuando levantó su vista y divisó a Kenny alejándose en la dirección contraria a la que estaban. Definitivamente le había visto.   
Se merecía un buen golpe en las bolas por ser tan compasivo.   
Y Kenny también, sin embargo, por ser un idiota.


	13. Un Gran Error.

**Capítulo trece. Un gran error.**

Desde que sucedió lo acontecido con Wendy, Stan y Kenny no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Había sucedido una semana desde ese hecho, y tanto a Cartman como a Kyle ya les parecía demasiado raro. Kyle normalmente intentaba hacer que hablen entre ellos y se reconcilien desde que escuchó la versión narrada por su mejor amigo, y a Cartman realmente no le extrañaba que el judío saliera flamante a intentar arreglar todo con sus mierdosos discursos acerca del amor y la amistad.

Mientras tanto, Stan se veía un poco más unido con Wendy, algo que hacía rabiar a todo el grupo. Todos sabían que el desgraciado nunca cambiaría, pero tampoco era para llegar a tales extremos, y a pesar que Kyle comprendía el porqué de sus acciones debido a que su mejor amigo le contó lo sucedido con la mujer, no estaba totalmente convencido que eso sea lo correcto.

Kenny, por su lado, se juntaba con Butters, pasaba más tiempo fuera de su hogar de lo necesario, y faltaba a la escuela más a menudo. Nadie sabía el motivo y nadie se había atrevido a preguntar, pues Kenny solía ser muy callado en el colegio durante las clases, rara vez abría la boca, y como era un muy buen estudiante los profesores asumían que se había enfermado. El judío sí intentó de entender qué sucedía, pero intentarlo fue un rotundo fallo.

Tampoco hace falta mencionar que por fin habían obtenido los cien dólares y que Tweek y Craig estaban más que satisfechos acariciando al supuesto Calabacín, el que obviamente estaba muriendo del gusto por ello. Imagínenlo: sin trabajos, con dinero, con comida y con mimos. No tenía nada que envidiar.

Ese era un día como todos los anteriores luego de la distancia que habían tomado el hippie y el pobretón. Cartman estaba acurrucado sobre el regazo de Kyle mientras que Stan, Kenny y el judío hacían sus respectivos trabajos en grupo. (Y no se dejen engañar, que si Cartman fuera un humano en ese momento de todas maneras no haría absolutamente nada)

Kyle intentaba hacer que aquellos dos se dirijan la palabra mediante el trabajo, pidiéndole que Stan le alcance tales objetos a Kenny o viceversa, pero era imposible. Al fin y al cabo dejó de insistir tanto y tratar de forzar que las cosas acabaran de una vez, entendió que era asunto de ellos y que ellos debían solucionarlo por sí solos, porque para algo ambos existían, ¿no? Era una simple lógica.

Stan comprendió que Kenny era un caso perdido, y una sensación de abandono y tristeza empezó a joderlo por dentro. Mordió el interior de su mejilla con todas sus fuerzas para que sus ojos no se pusieran llorosos como siempre sucedía en un mínimo signo de tristeza, y pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa diferente al tema con el rubio, como por ejemplo, el dolor que ahora nacía en su boca. Bufó. Cartman le dirigió la mirada a ambos, se levantó del regazo de Kyle, se estiró y fue a frotarse en el torso de Kenny, aprovechando que todos estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación. Kenny observó al felino y puso una mano sobre su lomo con cuidado. Kyle lo fulminó con la mirada, pues sabía muy bien de qué lado estaba. No le parecía extraño que el culón haya decidido a apoyar a Kenny con un par de argumentos estúpidos. Frunció el ceño. Kenny simplemente se quedó acariciando al gato, y el gato estaba bastante a gusto con eso hasta el punto en el que en un momento decidió irse hacia el regazo de aquél y ser mimado enteramente por él.

La hora de que todos marchen a sus respectivas casas llegó, y Kyle los acompañó a la puerta, como de costumbre. Ambos salieron juntos, pero sólo por una pura coincidencia, nada más, pues ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada, y pensar que querían hablar era algo muy estúpido.

Al poco tiempo en el que Cartman y Kyle se quedaron solos, ambos no se dirigían la mirada tampoco, y era algo que extrañó al animal; normalmente a esas alturas le estaría mimando o contando algo, pero al fin y al cabo, le pareció mejor el silencio antes de escuchar su irritante voz, y como de costumbre, fue a echarse a su cercanía para que tuviera la oportunidad de recibir algún cariño en su estómago, cosa que no sucedió.

Intentó llamar la atención del judío subiendo a la cama de tal, empezando a destender las limpias sábanas blancas, haciendo un entero desastre en ellas. Kyle simplemente le ignoró. Miraba a la nada, estaba disperso en sus propios pensamientos, absorto en su fatiga.

—No creas que no me di cuenta, Cartman. —Dijo el judío. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba enojado por algo, y Cartman, al no poder preguntar, sólo le miró fijamente.

 _«¿Darte cuenta de qué, retrasado?»_ Pensó Cartman, quien ahora intentaba adivinar sus pensamientos usando sus simples pupilas como rendijas con una completa curiosidad.

—Para empezar, Stan no tiene la culpa de que Kenny esté con todas sus hormonas alborotadas. —Dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, pero no fue así. Kyle sabía que Cartman era tan imbécil que no se daría cuenta por sí solo y tendría que explicárselo de todas maneras. Respiró profundamente.

 _«¡Claro que sí la tiene!»_ Nuevamente pensó el animal. Se levantó de donde estaba, ligeramente encrespado, y notándose amenazante. Sacó sus garras para atacar cuando sea necesario.

—Wendy se va a mudar y eso era un motivo suficiente para consolarla. Que Kenny sea inmaduro y no quiera escucharlo no es el problema de Stan.

 _«¡Pero si Stan ni siquiera intentó explicárselo!»_ Intentó decir, pero de su boca sólo salieron los característicos _"—Fjjs. —"_ que lo tenían harto. Kyle golpeó con su puño la mesa. Estaba furioso, había estado acumulando demasiada presión al no tener nadie con quien pelear y al estar aguantando todas las idioteces de los otros dos solo. Era cansador oír todos los días las quejas de Stan y ver como Kenny poco a poco se alejaba del crew. Cartman maulló con toda la rabia del mundo, y es que las pocas peleas que tenían les hacían mal a ambos. Pelear era una rutina, y estar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo los jodía.

— ¡SI TANTOS ARGUMENTOS Y GANAS DE CONTRADECIRME TIENES ¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A VOLVERTE UN HUMANO Y LUEGO VUELVES A JODERME, EH?! SEGURAMENTE QUE KENNY TAMBIÉN TE ACEPTARÁ EN SU GRUPO DE AMIGOS Y BUTTERS TE RECIBIRÁ CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS. —Exclamó Kyle, y lo último que recibió fue un rasguño en su mano, el intenso ardor, una mirada de un desprecio entero de Cartman y el menear de su cola.

Eric no lo pensó dos veces, y aprovechando que la ventana estaba abierta, se subió rápidamente a la mesa y decidió escaparse como una persona no tan madura haría, pero claro, en ese momento él no era una persona, sino un animal, y sus riesgos eran mucho mayores ya que estaba mucho más indefenso.

El judío respiró agitado, recuperando las energías que había perdido discutiendo, y por fin cayó en cuenta que Cartman se había escapado de la habitación. Al principio no le importó, pues había sido una carga para él, había tenido que estar llevándolo al colegio, tuvo que mentirle a su madre, profesores y a sus amigos por él, tuvo que hacer miles de sacrificios para evitar que los descubrieran a ambos y Eric nunca se lo había agradecido, ni siquiera se lo había compensado o mostrado una prueba de que en verdad sentía mucho tener la idea principal de querer joderlo. No. Nunca hizo nada de eso.

Bajó la mirada al suelo, entrelazo sus dedos y vio estos; dejó pasar unos minutos, hasta que hizo una media hora, al mismo tiempo en el que la consciencia empezaba a atacarlo.

Era un humano después de todo, un humano que era una mierda con todo el mundo y que en la actualidad se había convertido en un animal, pero eso no quitaba que Cartman tenía consciencia, sentía dolor y merecía las mismas oportunidades que todos los demás.

¿Y si lo atacaban unos perros? ¿Si se lo llevaban y lo separaban de su madre? ¿Y si lograba volver a la normalidad y terminaban haciéndole... algo? ¿Si se subía a un árbol y caía? ¿Si se ahogaba en el lago por ser un extremo imbécil como de costumbre?

Las probabilidades de que Cartman sobreviviera afuera siendo una persona mimada sin coordinación eran totalmente escasas, y fue tarde cuando Kyle llegó a comprenderlo, pues sabía muy bien que Eric seguramente se había alejado lo suficiente de su casa para ese entonces.

— ¿Qué mierda hice...? —Preguntó al aire, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, pensando todo detenidamente por un momento más, dejando que la inseguridad y el temor lo tomaran por la espalda.

Los celos, la ira y el cansancio le habían jugado una muy mala jugada en el momento y con la persona que no debía.

Cometió un gran error y no sabía cómo compensarlo. 


	14. ¿El amor está en el aire o sólo es flatulencia?

**Capítulo catorce. ¿El amor está en el aire o sólo es flatulencia?**

Kyle no pudo esperar a que pasara demasiado tiempo desde la huida de Cartman, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su típico abrigo anaranjado, salió con prisa de su casa, obviamente, no sin antes llevar su celular con él. No sabía qué clase de rumbo él podría haber tomado, lógicamente pensaría que había ido a un KFC o a su propia casa, pero seguramente el gato estaría confundido por la nueva forma de ver al mundo que poseía. Kyle estaba afligido de lo que podría pasarle a Cartman; en ese poco periodo de tiempo que habían pasado juntos el castaño le había demostrado lo suficiente como para tener la idea de que le importaba, o al menos un poco, pues sería extraño que el culón se dejara acariciar tanto por él; era un detalle al que nunca le había dado mucha importancia, y que recién le daba algo de atención, y notó por ello lo poco que realmente lo conocía.

Tomó su celular con su diestra y marcó el número de la casa de Stan, quien al pasar un rato atendió. Su tono de voz sonaba atontado, desgarbado, Kyle supuso que aún le afectaba su asunto con Kenny. Había intentado convencerle de que le explicara la situación que tuvo con Wendy al rubio, sin embargo, habían veces en las que hacerle entender algo a un cabeza dura como Stan era casi una misión imposible.

— ¡Stan! —Llamó el judío, mientras recorría con sus pupilas el lugar. La vereda estaba adornada con las hojas caídas por el viento característico del otoño. Pudo oír el aliento del hippie del otro lado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Car-- Calabacín se escapó!

El hecho de que Stan esté tan adormilado y desganado fue suficiente para que no se diera cuenta que justo iba a llamar a Eric por su apellido en vez del apodo con el que lo ocultaba. Agradeció el mal estado de su mejor amigo internamente, no por egoísta, sino porque le había favorecido en algo serio.

— ¿Cómo se escapó? ¿Cuándo?

Kyle tragó saliva, presuroso de poder inventar algo. Si decía que había discutido con el gato sería demasiado extraño, y probablemente hasta le dirían loco por eso.

—Hizo algo que no debía, me enojé y él escapó por la ventana... —Dijo, casi sin aliento. No era del todo una mentira, era más o menos lo que había ocurrido, claro, sin muchos detalles.

— ¿Cuándo se escapó? —El tono de Stan se notaba exaltado por la noticia, y es que todos le habían tomado alguna clase de simpatía hacia el animal.

—Hace casi cuarenta minutos o algo así...

—Mierda, Kyle. ¿Por qué no avisaste antes?

— ¡¡No lo sé, ¿bien?!! ¡Simplemente quería calmarme un rato, lo siento! —exclamó.

La situación no ameritaba ponerle de los nervios a Kyle, y en realidad, mientras más rápido busquen al felino sería mejor. Era algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, y, además, era lo preferible, a decir verdad.

— ¡Cálmate, carajo! ¿Dónde quieres que vaya a buscar?

—Primero ven a mi casa. Ahí nos pondremos de acuerdo y nos separaremos, ¿bien?

—Bien. Voy ahora.

Y el tono nuevamente retumbó en los oídos del pelirrojo, quien estaba dando una vuelta por la manzana de su casa para encontrar algún rastro mientras hablaba con sus amistades, aunque claro, eso ya era inútil. No habían pistas del gato. Nuevamente se apresuró a llamar, pero esta vez a Kenny. Sucedió lo mismo que pasó con Stan, sólo que lo llamó inútil por haberlo dejado escapar, y luego un estúpido consuelo diciendo que había gente aún más idiota de lo que él había sido.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que ambos llegaran, y por fortuna, eso no tardó en absoluto.

El primero en llegar fue Kenny, quien al parecer no se había ido muy lejos de la casa de Kyle. Le explicó que había tenido algo que hacer cerca de allí, algo que el judío comprendió de inmediato. El segundo en llegar fue Stan con apenas unos cortos minutos de diferencia. El rubio y el azabache se miraron fijamente durante milésimas de segundo, y al final ambos apartaron sus pupilas. Kyle Trató de ignorar esos hechos y seguir con el tema inicial de la juntada.

—Ustedes busquen cerca del KFC, yo iré por aquí. —Señaló en dirección a la casa de Cartman de inmediato al percatarse de la tensión del ambiente. Estaba tan jodido que podía cortarse con una tijera de filo gastado. Ambos amigos lo miraron extrañado.

— ¿Por qué vas solo? —Preguntó Kenny.

—Porque es mejor que nos dividamos.

— ¿En dos grupos? —Interrogó Stan.

—Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. —Dijo Kyle, y al momento se largó a correr en la dirección que el mismo se había propuesto. Kenny y Stan se quedaron totalmente confundidos. Kenny pensó que en total serían cuatro, sin embargo, guardó ese pensamiento en su mente. No iba a compartirle sus chistes cochinos de obvias referencias sexuales a Stan, se supone que está enojado con él.

Stan miró a su compañero de búsqueda de reojo, y finalmente se puso en marcha en dirección al KFC. Notó como recibía la mirada del rubio, quien a los pocos segundos empezó a seguirlo con un paso tranquilo y sintiéndose notoriamente obligado. Stan no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, lo que intentaban lograr era, usando la menor cantidad de tiempo posible, encontrar al gato. Claro que no pudo sacarse el sentimiento de culpa de no haber siquiera intentado hablar con él luego de lo cometido con Wendy, pero simplemente no sabía como encarar ese tema sin tener unas profundas ganas de vomitar. Kenny tampoco había hecho el intento de conversar, al contrario de Marsh, él ya tomaba como si todo hubiera sido un caso perdido.

Stan suspiró por lo bajo, llamando la atención del rubio que ya se había adelantado lo suficiente como para ir a su lado al caminar. Ambas miradas se cruzaron en un instante, y aquel escaso contacto se desvaneció debido a que ambos desviaron sus pupilas. Era una situación demasiado incómoda, y preferían pasar el tiempo sumergidos en un abominable silencio sepulcral, con el sólo resonar de sus pasos de fondo.

Llegaron al fin, y no habían pronunciado ni una mísera palabra en todo el trayecto; quizá más de una vez ambos habían tragado saliva, o incluso carraspear para intentar iniciar un tema de conversación, ¡hasta dirigirse la vista de una forma discreta! sin embargo, nada de esto resultó. Nadie se atrevió a hablar y arriesgarse a cagarla más de lo que ya estaba, y a decir verdad, ninguno estaba de ánimos para pelear.

Recorrieron aquella cuadra juntos para encontrar a Calabacín, dispersaban su vista hacia todo el alrededor, empero no encontraron ni un rastro del animal.

Kenny fue el que bufó por lo bajo, Stan le dirigió la vista nuevamente, pudiendo notar el ceño fruncido y la mueca clara de enojo en su semblante.

—Mierda. Esto es más difícil que encontrar las bolas de Garrison. —Farfulló el pobre. Una queja hecha y derecha que fue recibida con una ligera risa de Stan. El rubio sonrió divertido por ello, y luego recordó que seguía molesto, cosa que borró totalmente su mueca.

— ¡Y la masculinidad de Butters! —dijo Marsh. No deseaba que la conversación terminara sin más.

—Por favor, Butters tiene novia. —Rodó los ojos.

— ¿La tiene?

—Claro. Charlotte, la que es canadiense, la que siempre anda con una traba o algo así.

— ¿Aún? —Preguntó el azabache sorprendido de ello. Butters empezó a salir con Charlotte en primaria por causa de Cartman, y era increíble que siguieran juntos. Era raro, el más marica del salón es el más heterosexual y el único que tiene una novia por el momento. Vaya, eso le sorprendía, y al mismo tiempo era un golpe muy bajo para su dignidad.

—Sí. —Respondió Kenny, quien al mismo tiempo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Vaya... —Finalizó Stan, ya con su mirada perdida en el camino. Ambos seguían buscando, llevaban su vista hacia las copas peladas de los más altos árboles de la vereda para intentar encontrarlo, y fueron a buscar a través de los arbustos; sin embargo, no había ningún resultado favorable, y al dúo empezaban a pensar preocupadamente en cómo decirle a Kyle de aquel rotundo fracaso.

—Carajo... —Murmuró Kenny nuevamente; al parecer estaba perdiendo los estribos buscando al felino. ni siquiera le gustaban los gatos luego de lo acontecido cuando niño, ¿por qué debía estar buscando a algo tan detestable como uno? Aunque debía admitir que le parecía tierno, eso no hacía que dejara de preguntarse al respecto.

—Dude, vámonos. No está. —Admitió Stan, quien estaba arrodillado enfrente de las hojas de los arbustos, y podía sentir como sus manos estaban llenas de astillas y pequeñas espinas, claro, sin mencionar lo sucia que estaban. Las de Kenny no le diferían demasiado.

Stan obtuvo como respuesta un nuevo bufido, y al fin, ambos se pusieron en marcha en un camino diferente en el que fueron, pero que les llevaba al mismo destino para poder intentar buscar más.

El silencio otra vez volvió a llenarlos, pero esta vez, Marsh estaba convencido de que debía romper el ambiente, y estaba más tranquilo al haber compartido al menos unas pocas palabras con el contrario. Llenándose de valentía decidió tomar, al fin, una iniciativa, y explicarle lo ocurrido tal como correspondía.

—Kenny... —llamó con sutileza. Sólo recibió una mirada de su parte. Respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire. —Mira, sé que estuve mal por no decirte nada ni explicarte la situación en la que me viste, pero Wendy y yo no somos más que compañeros de clases. Wendy se va a mudar y estaba llorando, así que tuve que consolarla y...

— ¿Y? —Replicó Kenny. Se sentía profundamente aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras, fue como si un gran peso de encima se fuera de sus hombros. Su corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco, pero consiguió que aquella sensación no se reflejara en su rostro.

— ¡Y que no le tengo ninguna clase de sentimiento ya! Ya no así. No como antes. —Durante cada palabra mencionada, las mejillas de Stan se tornaban cada vez más rojizas de la vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué me lo explicas? —Interrogó el rubio nuevamente.

— ¿Eh? Es lo correcto, creo... —Murmuró Stan.

Kenny frenó en seco y tomó delicadamente la muñeca del azabache para atraerlo sólo un poco a sí mismo, recibiendo su duda en la clara mueca. — ¡¿Qué carajo haces, dude?! —Exclamó Stan, quien rápidamente fue interrumpido por la voz de Kenny.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? —Finalmente lo preguntó, logrando que las mejillas de Stan se tiñan de mil colores, y sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa. Kenny hizo una mueca divertida al ver la cara ajena, ¡le había parecido graciosísima! e intentó contener una ligera risa mordiendo su labio inferior.

Marsh tragó saliva, y juntó ambas manos de una manera nerviosa. Sentía como si poco a poco sus náuseas aumentaran de una forma indebida, y corría demasiado riesgo de vomitarle la cara a Kenny ahí mismo. Sin embargo, se dispuso a hablar, no iba a dejar todo inconcluso como lo hizo el otro día.

Abrió su boca, intentando formular un directo y simple: «Me gustas» o alguna mierda romántica por el estilo, pero de sus fauces sólo salió una arcada, y de inmediato se separó y arrodilló en el suelo, sabiendo de antemano lo que venía y significaba. Una sensación agobiante llenó su cuerpo enteramente, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se permitió vaciar su estómago sin tener el peligro de manchar a alguien. Kenny no pudo resistir más viendo como Stan estaba vomitando todo, y sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír con una extensa carcajada que lo hizo llegar al punto de caer y sujetar su estómago con ambas manos. Stan aún no podía parar, y se sentía debilitado; mientras que Kenny apenas empezaba a calmarse poco a poco pasados unos cuantos minutos.

Finalmente ambos se levantaron, y Kenny decidió abrazar al más bajo alegremente. Stan moría de la vergüenza, pedía internamente a todos los dioses que lo llevaran al mismísimo infierno y suplicaba a la tierra para que lo tragase; sin embargo, el mayor suavemente llevó su mano hacia los cabellos pelinegros de Stan, y los acarició suavemente. Kenny se dio el lujo de tomarlo del mentón y besar la frente del hippie como una muestra de cariño, y encogerse de hombros.

—Eso es suficiente. —Dijo afablemente; en su rostro se podía notar una incandescente alegría, y el de Stan era un maravilloso poema al pie de la letra.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Marsh limpió la comisura de sus labios con el puño de sus mangas, y Kenny lo tomó de su brazo con un excesivo cariño; y así ambos fueron de regreso a casa de Kyle, olvidándose de todos los problemas... hasta haber recorrido un cuarto del camino y recordar su objetivo principal. Empezaron a buscar a Calabacín nuevamente.  


	15. La Calidez de la Compañía.

**Capítulo quince. La calidez de la compañía.**

Se había escapado. Finalmente había tenido el valor de irse de la casa del judío miserable, de aquél hijo de puta que tan sólo le había brindado comida y afecto en el mes y tantos días que había estado ahí. Había estado contando cada día sólo para saber cuando volvería a ser humano sólo quería eso, y sabía que Kyle no iba a complacerlo. ¿Por qué Kyle querría ayudarlo a convertirse en un humano? Ahora que lo pensaba, toda su vida lo había molestado, ¿por qué de pronto iba a desear ayudarlo? Era imposible. Todo eso era una sucia excusa. Ningún judío hacía algo sin tener un plan entre manos. Porque así eran todos: mezquinos y traicioneros.

Corrió sin un lugar a donde ir y sin donde volver. Huyó de sus miedos de no volver a ser lo que era nunca jamás, y se ocultó en lo más profundo de sus fantasías. Creyó que si huía el mundo se volvería a su favor. Creyó que una clase de magia que el judío había invocado lo estaba privando de sus libertades. Pensó que él estaría mejor con nadie, pero no que ellos estarían mejor sin él.

No tenía un rumbo ni tenía un escondite. Sólo deseaba escabullirse, y, raramente, correr y seguir corriendo por aquellas sucias, rotas y cagadas calles de South Park.

Una gran idea cruzó su cabeza fugazmente. Su casa. Sí, eso era perfecto. Creyó que lo buscarían allí, pero al instante se contradijo a sí mismo pensando que nadie lo buscaría debido a que ellos no se molestarían por él. Se aferró a la idea con sus garras gatunas y, corriendo como un gato endemoniado, cruzó el asfalto. Algún que otro auto casi lo chocaba, las ancianas lo miraban de una manera extraña y pequeños niños se asustaban y miraban idiotizados cada vez que Cartman se escabullía entre los autos corriendo un grave peligro. Eric no notaba eso, estaba muy empalagado en su pensar.

Al fin y al cabo llegó. Su hogar, su dulce hogar. Le había parecido un recorrido en el desierto. Estaba cansadísimo por ello, y sentía como si fuera a desvanecerse cada vez que tomaba un respiro y olisqueaba el aire en busca de algún olor alertante. No percibió nada.

Entró cuidadosamente por la ventana abierta que, obviamente, ni Cartman ni Kyle se habían molestado en cerrar durante las oportunidades que estuvieron allí, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se escabulló hacia su cama, donde felizmente se revolcó, causando un desorden gigante en las sábanas blancas. Estiró sus patas, ronroneó de placer y siguió jugueteando entre las telas como un niño pequeño, o mejor dicho, un pequeño y juguetón felino. Se sentía a salvo. Seguro. Que allí dentro nadie podría acercarse a él. Ese era su territorio, su lugar, el lugar en donde pasó toda su vida y en donde vivió todas sus aventuras con sus muñecos. No necesitaba al hippie ni al pobre. Mucho menos necesitaba al judío. «¡Qué los jodan!» Pensó mientras se revolcaba en los mejores gozos que había tenido en su vida.

Claro que la felicidad en esa casa duraba muy poco para el gato gordo. Pues, su gata estaba mirándolo recelosa, movía su grisácea cola de lado a lado, amenazante, dispuesta a atacar. Eric no lo había notado, pues era muy torpe y desatento con aquellos importantes detalles.

El animal, sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó a la cama en donde se entretenía Cartman. Él saltó del susto. Recibió un zarpazo en su nariz, maulló de disgusto, y encrespado salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. No se había atrevido ni había tenido tiempo de devolverle el ataque. La gata le dirigió un mirar espeluznante mientras lamía la pata con la que lo había atacado.

Su nariz se había lastimado y sangraba un poco. Dolía. De ser humano habría chillado e insultado a los cuatro vientos; pero la situación no era la misma. No podía hacer mucho.

De la prisa y susto a duras penas pudo subirse a un árbol, y fue complicado. Estando allí no sabía ni cómo bajarse. Lo habría logrado siendo un humano tal como antes, mas en esa forma gatuna no podía. La nueva grandeza de su alrededor le hacía temer por su propia vida y no iba a arriesgarse a acto semejante. No quería comprobar si era cierto que los gatos tenían nueve, siete, ocho o las mierdas de vida según.

Retrocedió hasta el tronco. Sintió su rama temblar del peso que ahora llevaba encima; y en la rama que estaba arriba de él distinguió un nido de pájaros. Pudo distinguir el borde blanco de los huevos, y el hecho de que llegue la madre de esos huevecillos no era algo demasiado oportuno. Esa ave podría atacarlo y hacerlo perder el equilibrio para llevarlo a su posible muerte o accidente sin tener a alguien que lo socorra, y a juzgar por el tamaño de los huevos, ha de tratarse de un pájaro bastante grande o con músculos perfectos.

Estaba asustado. Conocía que cualquier cosa podría pasar. La rama en la que estaba amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento, se movía como si bailara zamba; el ave podría atacarlo y hacerlo caer, y hay que recordar a su propia gata, que no dejaba de mirarlo ni por un segundo. Amenazaba con volver a la pelea en cualquier segundo en el que se lo ocurra, y eso sería, a decir verdad, demasiado peligroso a juzgar por la altura en la que se había subido.

¿La situación era una mierda?

Sí.

¿Su vida también lo era?

Claro que sí.

El deseo de que alguien viniera a por él llegó a su cabeza. Su madre. Kenny. Stan... Kyle... cualquiera estaría bien para él. Simplemente necesitaba de alguien, ¡hasta con el Señor Garrison o la Directora Victoria se alegraría!

«Dios, se que no soy un buen niño» pensó «o que ni siquiera soy un niño ahora, pero... por favor, ayúdame. Soy un niño americano. Dios me ayudará porque soy un niño americano. Dios me quiere. Por favor, ayúdenme».

Orar en casos como esos era lo mejor que podía hacer. La gata había empezado a acercarse oscilante e intimidante. La rama empezaba a crujir por los pasos del otro animal en ella, y él, por más que se apegara a la madera del tronco, no había manera de que sepa si iba a salvarse. Rogaba que sí. Rogó que sí, pero no podía mantener todas sus expectativas en Dios, a pesar de haber pedido a que prácticamente un milagro lo salvara.

Un último pensamiento acechó su mente cuando él estaba tan atemorizado: el judío. No sabía el por qué un ser tan ¿despreciable? había aparecido en su mente durante aquel significante momento. Era extraño; sin embargo, quería que apareciera y que lo tuviera en sus brazos tal como sucedió la primera vez en la que se encontraron, a pesar que claro, Kyle no sabía que el gato era Cartman.

La gata saltó hacia él. Él saltó hacia el vacío. La rama crujió por última vez, pero no cayó. La madre pájaro se asomaba volando. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó acomodar sus patas en el instante en el que caía.

«Espero que sea cierto eso de que los gatos caen parados» pensó por última vez. Cerró sus ojos y no los abrió más.

No quería que un árbol estúpido y el pasto sucio sean su lecho de muerte.

Kyle estaba demasiado preocupado desde la salida de Calabacín, o mejor dicho, Eric. Era raro, realmente raro, pero esa rareza no le disgustaba en absoluto, lo que hacía que se vuelva más raro. No pensó más en ello y corrió hacia la casa del culón con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí mismo, relajado, molesto, rascándose, o como sea. Quería verlo bien. Simplemente eso.

No se preocupó por lo que estén pasando sus dos amigos que, probablemente, a esas alturas ya estaban en un motel o algo por el estilo. Si así lo era, su mini plan de unirlos nuevamente habría resultado a la perfección. ¡Pero basta, Kyle! No es momento de pensar en eso.

Llegó al fin con el corazón latiendo en su boca. Su lengua estaba afuera, y su respiración estaba jodidamente agitada. A pesar de que le gusta el básquet y algún que otro deporte, era diferente para él cuando tenía una gran carga en su consciencia o cuando lo hacía por una razón extremadamente importante. ¿Le parecía importante buscar a alguien como Cartman? Sí, bueno, tampoco quería vivir con el peso de la muerte de un gato imbécil que, por alguna razón de la vida, era un humano transformado. Kyle no quería convertirse en la culpa de un muerto del mundo.

Primero que todo, entró a la casa. Había creado una copia de las llaves hace unas semanas cuando pensó que sería necesario, pues no podían seguir corriendo el riesgo al dejarlas debajo de la alfombra, además que eso era una acción demasiado imprudente. Abrió la cerradura con prisa y se adentró en aquel hogar sin perder ni un segundo. Recorrió todo. La cocina, el baño, los pasillos, las escaleras. No decía nada para llamarlo ya que no sabía si él seguía molesto o no. No quería hacer que huya nuevamente de una o de otra manera. Era arriesgado. Llegó hasta la habitación del castaño, encontrándose con las sábanas totalmente improlijas. Ese era un claro rastro que había estado ahí. Distinguió la gata en el marco de la ventana, y supo que significaba una amenaza.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al patio de los Cartman's, en donde se encontró con una escandalizante situación. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y su mandíbula empezó a temblar. El tener frente a sus pupilas un Cartman miedoso y pegado al tronco, una gata maldita acercándose intimidantemente y a lo lejos ver como un pájaro se acercaba era algo sumamente increíble.

llegó a soltar un chillido en el preciso momento en el que la gata intentó saltar sobre Cartman. No se dio cuenta que él saltó hasta que vio una enorme y peluda panza aproximándose directamente a su cara, amenazando con aplastarlo y probablemente matarlo... bueno, no precisamente, simplemente era muy exagerado en esa clase de situaciones.

Sintió como el pelaje suave del minino se posó en su nariz, y como de golpe todo el peso le cayó de preopo, haciendo que se inclinara hacia atrás y caiga sentado, con el gato encima de su rostro. Cartman estaba confundido. Abrió sus ojos.

Kyle lo agarró para sacarlo de encima, y nuevamente dirigió sus ojos hacia lo que sucedía en el árbol.

La gata se había estrellado contra el tronco, y el nido se movió de la rama superior. La madre pájaro lo tomó como una amenaza, por lo que ya estaba picoteando a la felina, quien maullaba y terminó por huir hacia la casa nuevamente. El pelirrojo rió por ello, y volviéndose a Cartman, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Eric había pedido por un milagro, y el cielo le trajo a Kyle. Había pasado antes, sí, lo recordaba a la perfección. Cuando fingió Tourette y en aquellas horribles pascuas en las que se desmayó. Eran experiencias horribles que terminaban bien; empero en este momento era demasiado... reconfortante.

Permitió que el pelirrojo le abrace como se le diera la gana, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se aproximó hacia él y se fregó en su mejilla. Recibió una sonrisa por parte del otro, y ambos se quedaron unos minutos en el incómodo pasto.

— ¡Hey, Kyle! —Gritó alguien que se acercaba a ellos. -No lo encontramos por allí, creo que se perd... ¡MIRA, STAN, KY LO ENCONTRÓ!-Exclamó Kenny alegremente. El pelinegro mencionado se acercó a ellos velozmente. El judío estaba extrañado e intentaba asimilar lo que sucedía. Bien, no habían terminado en un motel, pero se habían arreglado y eso era suficiente. Cartman también pensó en ello.

— ¡Genial, dude! —Dijo Stan, quien ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja y se sentaba en el suelo junto a su mejor amigo. Kenny se sentó al lado de Marsh como una pareja medio tonta lo haría.

—¿Dónde estaba? —Preguntó el rubio sin querer perderse ni de un detalle a la vez en la que entrelazaba su mano con la de Marsh. Ambos sonreían. Kyle no sabía si sentir algo de repulsión u orgullo. Cartman definitivamente sentía repulsión.

—Estaba en un árbol. —Respondió Kyle al fin y se encogió de hombros. Tomó las patas del animal que tenía en brazo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa nuevamente.

— ¿Sabes qué, dude? El otro día vi que vendían unas correas para gato... hoy mismo vamos a comprar una. —Comentó Stan, quien dirigió su vista al cielo.

Kyle asintió, Kenny empezó a decir alguna que otra broma al respecto, y Cartman tuvo ganas de escapar nuevamente. No obstante, algo le impedía.

Le impedía la calidez de la compañía.


	16. Buenos Momentos.

**Capítulo dieciséis. Buenos momentos.**

La paz había vuelto al ambiente de los cuatro amigos, y más que nunca antes. Stan y Kenny de a momentos en los descansos lucían demasiado complacidos (vaya uno a saber por qué), mientras que Eric cada vez parecía ser más amable -o apendejado- de alguna manera. Cada día se dejaba mimar por algún curioso, y Craig y Tweek estaban absolutamente contentos por ello. Cartman parecía ser cada vez menos Cartman de lo normal. Era calmado, maullaba en escasas ocasiones, y todo lo que principalmente hacía era estar en modo vibrador por su inconstante ronronear. Kyle se mostraba feliz por ese cambio, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo solía extrañar al Cartman de antes. Al Cartman con quien peleaba todos los días sin ninguna falta, al Cartman insufrible y detestable. No era el único que lo echaba de menos; Kenny y Stan deseaban que el culón regresara de su presunto viaje para ver la cara de tonto que pondría al contarle acerca de su nueva relación. Si supieran que el culón estuvo mucho más cerca de lo que creen.

Al fin y al cabo, volviendo y centrándonos en la actualidad, el tiempo transcurría rápidamente sin que Kyle y Cartman se percataran, y un nuevo mes sin obtener resultados cayó frente a ellos como si se tratase de un bloque macizo de cemento. La situación era preocupante, un hecho que ni hace falta mencionar. La desesperación era emanada de los poros del felino, que en ese momento saltaba por la habitación de un lado a otro sin descanso. Kyle, por su lado, llevaba a cabo una búsqueda intensiva y profunda en la santísima internet, gracias a los múltiples servidores de diferentes idiomas de _Jujeel_ , un buscador famoso y usado principalmente para buscar porno y rituales satánicos.  
Era un día más que perdieron. Un día más en el que durmieron sin haber descubierto nada nuevo que podría servirles para revertir la dichosa poción.

Estaban ahogándose en un vaso de agua, y eso era, y se sentía, sumamente humillante. Intentaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Desde ese entonces se dirigían a bibliotecas sin tomar un descanso de por medio. El gato se ocultaba en la mochila del pelirrojo, y cuando estaban dentro de las respectivas instituciones, el gato salía de su escondite y se escabullía por los pasillos para buscar títulos. Era estúpido penar que un libro de brujería que sea capaz de deshacer la semejante metida de pata del culón se encontraría en la biblioteca pública, no obstante, estaban en South Park, un lugar en donde rara vez las personas demostraban tener una pizca de sentido común.

En un lugar como ese, cualquier cosa podría suceder. Pero el mundo, al parecer, los odia, y a pesar de haber dedicado muchas horas de su vida llenas de esfuerzo y dedicación a estar entre libros y ordenadores, no consiguieron absolutamente nada que se relacione mínimamente con el tema.

Ambos pensaban diariamente en que sería mucho mejor rendirse e idear cómo iniciar una nueva vida desde cero, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba encarar ese tema. Y bueno, para Cartman también le sería un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera podía hablar. Eric prefería pensar en otras cosas antes de convencerse en la posibilidad de quedar así para siempre. El judío estaba exactamente igual; intentaba duramente ignorar al futuro incierto que los esperaba a ambos.

El animal se acostó en el estómago de Kyle, aprovechando que estaba recostado sobre su cama.

—Otro día de fracaso. —Musitó el judío al pasar unos segundos. Tenía razón. Eric cerró sus ojos. No deseaba oír eso. Estiró ligeramente sus patas, logrando agarrar la tela del abrigo anaranjado de Kyle con sus garras. El mayor chistó y llevó su mano derecha a acariciarle el lomo con suma delicadeza para lograr que se calmara, o al menos darle unos cuantos ánimos. No resultó de maravilla, pero consiguió hacer que el felino separara sus zarpas de la tela.

Suspiró, y nuevamente decidió perderse en su mundo, en aquel lugar en donde no podría ser molestado ni tendría que pensar en como ayudar a Cartman para que salga de aquella mierda tan grande. El segundo mencionado prefirió hacer lo mismo, y es que de hecho era lo mejor que podrían hacer hasta el momento.

Claro que permanecer totalmente calmado, para un felino, era algo difícil si estaba tan inquieto como en aquel momento lo estaba el gordo. Por el momento movía su cola de lado a lado mientras recibía los inconscientes cariños de Kyle. Segundos más tarde, su ronronear apareció nuevamente, triunfante, logrando causar un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago del judío, quien sonrió instantáneamente. Cada vez el ronronear gatuno era más fuerte, y llegó al punto en el que Kyle no podía parar de reír, y Cartman cada vez intentaba acomodarse mejor para dar con un punto que realmente haga que su "enemigo" se ría tanto hasta ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Como sus intentos de ello no resultaron muy bien, inmediatamente comenzó otro plan que le pareció sencillamente perfecto. Se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a caminar oscilante y con un aire de coquetería felina por el cuerpo del humano. Kyle se mostraba totalmente extrañado por ello, y la sensación de las patitas regordetas de Cartman contra su propia piel era ciertamente extraña. No era que le disgustaba, claro que no, sólo que sencillamente no se esperaba algo así ni en un millón de años. Cerró sus ojos.

Eric notó como Broflovski se relajaba ante sus pisadas, y en ese momento meneó su cola otra vez con una rapidez mayor a la usual, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al rostro ajeno cual deportista. Kyle se ahogó entre tanto pelo hasta que finalmente consiguió sacarse al culón de encima.

Cartman, de haber sido un humano, se mostraría sonriente y presumiría de uno de sus más grandes logros hasta el momento: hacer que la rata judía se trague sus pelos; sin embargo el caso no era ese. El felino se dignó a lamer su pata con un total aire de superioridad digno de la realeza, y posteriormente saltó de los brazos del pelirrojo para caer sobre su cabeza y patinar por su espalda. Kyle mostraba una cara increíblemente amargada, a pesar que la situación era muy divertida para el menor. Harto de lo que sucedía, Kyle se levantó de la cama y a regañadientes alzó al felino que no dejaba de retorcerse. Enganchó la correa en el collar que traía puesto el animal desde que se escapó, e inmovilizó tal al amarrarla a una silla con bastante fuerza.

Cartman empezó a maullar como un condenado, y el pelirrojo se burló de él porque, obviamente, es una gran persona.

Estar junto a Cartman, la gran parte de veces se transformaba en una gran pérdida de tiempo. No averiguaban mucho; pero se divertían demasiado. Se la pasaban bien de esa manera, por más que a ambos les costaba enormemente admitir aquello.

Dejarían el trabajo para mañana.

O quizá para la próxima semana.

Al parecer el asunto de la humanidad del castaño no era un tema demasiado preocupante, o claro, sólo aparentaba no serlo.


	17. La princesa y el sapo.

**Capítulo diecisiete. La princesa y el sapo.**

Kyle llegó a su hogar luego de una tarde solo en la biblioteca municipal, respirando agitado por el trote que hizo para llegar y con una sonrisa reluciente y repleta de esperanza estampada en su rostro. Su madre se mostró alegre por ello, y lo felicitó por el cualquier motivo que sea. La relación que Broflovski tenía con su madre era mayormente buena, a pesar que ella solía ser demasiado exigente. Él sabía que esa era la forma de amar de Sheila: siempre exigiendo lo mejor porque sabe que siempre podían llegar a más.

Saludó a su hermano menor Ike, quien lo recibió a gusto; sin embargo, cuando Kyle salía de la habitación del pequeño, este último mencionado le silbó. Kyle le dio un buen reproche e Ike se rió por ello.

Luego de dejar un recorrido de saludos a su familia, por fin entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí, y allí notó unos ojos marrones que seguían sus pasos desde abajo de la cama. Dejó su mochila sobre el colchón, y luego se sentó en la cama.

—Ya puedes salir, Cartman. —Indicó. No había borrado su sonrisa en ningún momento. Del interior de su mochila sacó un libro; mientras que el felino se subía a la cama torpemente, usando de ayuda las sábanas.

—Meoooow. —Maulló Cartman una vez en la que estuvo al lado del pelirrojo, se frotó contra él y luego se quedó quieto para prestar atención a lo que diría. Kyle, antes de empezar a hablar, decidió darle un par de mimos por el simple hecho de que era imposible no hacerlo.

—Adivina lo que encontré. —Dijo Kyle. Eric le dirigió una completa mirada llena de fastidio. Habían veces en las que Broflovski olvidaba que los gatos no hablan. —Mejor no adivines nada. —Se corrigió. Giró el libro que tenía en sus manos para poder mostrarle el título de este. Eric leyó aquellas palabras, acción que repitió una y otra vez, pero que aún así no podía entender lo que significaba aquello. Levantó su pata derecha para tocar la dura tapa con la intención de que saliera algún código secreto o alguna mierda similar; mas nada de eso ocurrió.

¿Por qué Kyle tenía el libro tan marica de "La princesa y el Sapo"?

No lo sabía, claro que no.

Luego de un par de minutos más admirando aquella curiosa portada, nuevamente dirigió su vista al mayor en busca de alguna respuesta no-gay.

— ¿Alguna vez leíste la princesa y el sapo? —Interrogó Kyle. Cartman negó con su cabeza, sin apartar sus pupilas de las ajenas. Si bien lo había leído, pero hace mucho tiempo atrás. Acordarse de un cuento que le parecía patético era pedir que llueva en un desierto.

—Te daré un resumen: un sapo se convierte en príncipe por un beso. —Mencionó Kyle, dejó el libro a un lado y tomó al felino delicadamente para dejarlo entra sus brazos. Eric podía imaginar qué significaba todo aquello, pero prefería que sea una completa broma para nada graciosa.

— ¿Crees que eso funcionará? —Preguntó, usando un tono curioso. Cartman negó con su cabeza frenéticamente, provocando que Kyle frunciera el ceño. Tampoco era algo fácil para el pelirrojo asumir esa idea tan "asquerosa", pero algo había que hacer. Habían estado meses sin saber absolutamente nada, y por lo tanto, ni siquiera habían intentado hacer algo nuevo para sacarse de un apuro. — ¿Y qué carajo crees que te volverá humano, gordo? —Interrogó Kyle, molesto. A esas alturas su sonrisa se había esfumado totalmente. Una pena.

Cartman intentó escapar de los brazos ajenos, retorciéndose entre ellos, pero el mayor no se lo permitió. Lo mantuvo prisionero en sus brazos hasta que él mismo pueda decidirse en qué hacer.

La situación le parecía extraña al judío, -y probablemente no sólo a él-, sobre todo por el hecho de estar intentando convencer a Eric de un simple beso para intentar volverlo a la normalidad. Y a decir verdad, dicho de ese modo era mucho más incómodo de lo que Kyle imaginaba.

Finalmente cedió su agarre, permitiendo que el gato saliera de sus brazos totalmente aliviado y fuera a ocultarse en el armario. El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. No se consideraba tan feo para ocasionar esa clase de absurda reacción. Suspiró frustrado, se echó en la cama, y sacó de su bolsillo su celular. Marcó el número de Kenny para llamarlo, y su voz despreocupada no se tardó en hacerse escuchar.

— ¿Cuáles son los asuntos que inquietan el culo de Ky? —Preguntó el rubio al atender la llamada, para luego soltar una pequeña risa. Kyle rodó los ojos.

—Calabacín no quiere salir del armario. —Dijo Broflovski. Una buena carcajada brotó de las cuerdas vocales del rubio.

—Cartman tampoco quiere salir del armario. —Bromeó Kenny.

Kyle se quedó plasmado por unos escasos segundos, y posteriormente rió. — ¿En qué sentido?

—En muchos sentidos. —Esa respuesta del pobretón logró hacer que Kyle riera otra vez y que los bigotes del felino se asomaran curiosos.

Siguieron las bromas acerca de Eric y su similitud con el gato de Kyle, y a tal punto en el que el animal ya estaba a los pies del judío, mirando atentamente a cada movimiento de éste. No tuvo que pasar el tiempo demasiado para que Cartman ya estuviera sobre el estómago del mayor, amenazando con saltar para hacerle soltar su teléfono. El judío frunció el ceño en dirección al felino, sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría.

— ¿Stan sigue sin celular? —Se animó a preguntarle a Kenny, al mismo tiempo en el que cubría su móvil con ambas manos por si las dudas.

—Seh. —Dijo McCormick. Claramente ese tema le preocupaba. —Ya tendrá otro antes de que regresen sus padres, de seguro.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo se iban?

—No lo sé, lo olvidé. —Respondió, aligerado, el rubio. Kyle suspiró. Eric no le prestó mucha atención, en cambio, empezó a mover su cola de lado a lado.

—Por cierto, Kenny... ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para las bebidas que me contó Stan hace tiempo? —Era una duda que le había estado carcomiendo desde esa vez. El silencio se apoderó de la otra línea, hasta que sintió el chistar del rubio.

—Estoy trabajando. —Mencionó simplemente, en un tono apenas audible. Un susurro. —Pero no se lo digas a Stan.

— ¿Por qué no? —Interrogó, confundido. Al mismo tiempo, Cartman se acercaba cada vez más al pelirrojo, y en ese momento ya estaba justo encima del pecho de éste.

—Porque es una sorpresa y soy menor. —Replicó como si no fuera obvio. — ¡Adiós, Kyky! —y los "tu-tu" provenientes de la llamada finalizada no se hicieron esperar. Kyle separó su celular de su oreja para observarlo con un semblante que notaba claramente que no había entendido un carajo. Se encogió de hombros en ese instante y dejó el aparato de lado.

Se quedó quieto, cerró sus ojos y dejó que unos mechones rojizos de su cabello desbordaran de su ushanka y cubrieran su frente, cosa que llamó la atención del felino. Broflovski respiraba calmo. Parecía ser tan inofensivo. Eric se levantó con sumo cuidado y acercó su patita hacia la nariz del contrario; empero en ese instante fue agarrado firmemente de su lomo, el judío se incorporó rápidamente, y en ese preciso momento el castaño sintió como unos labios se posaban encima de sus párpados rápida y bruscamente. De no haber sido que había cerrado sus ojos a tiempo, habría terminado con saliva en su córnea. Intentó apartarse con todas sus fuerzas y empujó el cuerpo del mayor hacia atrás.

Y por último, el rostro de Kyle se encontraba rasguñado otra vez, y nada había sucedido. 


	18. Una parte de una verdad.

**Capítulo dieciocho. Una parte de una verdad.**

Llevaba esperando al pelirrojo durante horas; habría perdido la cuenta de no ser por el nuevo reloj a pilas que yacía en la mesa ratona de Kyle. La noche había caído, y el manto de estrellas cubría la ciudad totalmente; y teniendo en cuenta que Kyle había salido a las tres de la tarde, lo que podía sucederle no le era algo muy esperanzador para el castaño. Supuestamente había ido a la casa de Stan por las malditas matemáticas (cosa que nunca entendió muy bien, pues él también es bueno en matemáticas), tal como todos los jueves, y volvía a casa antes de que oscurezca por completo, como a las 19 o 20 horas; sin embargo el endemoniado reloj marcaba insistentemente con una luz destellante rojiza las 22 horas en punto.

A esas alturas, Cartman estaba casi encima de la puerta, esperando, por lo menos, un rastro de su judío favorito, título que por más le cueste admitir, era cierto.

Movía su cola de lado a lado, casi ni siquiera parpadeaba por no desear perderse ningún detalle, simplemente no prestaba atención a ninguna clase de sonido por estar tan ensimismado en lo que podría ocurrir con el destino del pelirrojo. En la llegada de Kyle, pues eso era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

Al escuchar unos ruidos levantó sus orejas con toda la emoción del mundo. Unos pasos acercándose apaciguadamente. No fue a ocultarse, no sintió que tuviera un porqué para ello. Su felicidad podía notarse en sus cálidos ojos marrones.

Cuando notó que otra persona más se acercaba fue demasiado tarde para buscar un buen escondite en donde se sintiera cien por ciento seguro. Simplemente corrió debajo de la cama a intentar ocultarse como diera el lugar y torpes patas, y cuando pudo hacerlo, vio como los zapatos de tacón de Sheila se movían inquietos, mientras que las zapatillas de Kyle estaban cubiertas de lodo jodidamente espeso. Se mantuvo debajo de la cama, al lado de sus patas, y apenas cubierto por las sábanas.

Podía oír como Kyle discutía con su madre por su llegada tarde. De esa forma se enteró que una tormenta había rodeado toda la ciudad, -le había parecido bastante extraño el hecho de no haber escuchado nada, pero asumió el hecho de haber estado durmiendo la gran parte del día-, y que por ello no pudo volver pronto hasta que la intensidad de la lluvia baje. Eso explicaba el barro en sus zapatillas; no obstante, eso no hacía que Sheila se calmara, debido a que podría haber avisado, y tenía razón para molestarse. De por sí Kyle no tenía demasiado para excusarse.

Cuando la pelirroja salió de la habitación por fin y gracias a cada Santo existente y por haber, Kyle fue a abrir la ventana con el objetivo de una mejor ventilación. Se tiró sobre el colchón, agotado luego de escuchar semejante sermón, y en ese instante Eric salió de su escondite para subirse a la barriga ajena y observarlo fastidiado a causa de aquella tortuosa demora. Kyle suspiró y llevó su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del animal con la intención de hacerle un par de mimos y lograr calmarlo al punto en el que no esté molesto con él. Al cabo de un rato, Cartman dejó de mantener la mirada y se acurrucó sobre aquella cómoda porción de piel, logrando hacer que Kyle sonriera aliviado. No podía reconocer si el enfado permanecía en aquel peludo cuerpo, realmente lo dudaba, pero se le era suficiente ver que ya no tenía aquellas pupilas tan acusadoras encima de él.

Ambos estaban absortos en sus mentes, vagando en las nubes. Solía suceder a menudo, más cuando estaban tan cómodos sobre la cama. Era relajante, y por lo tanto siempre buscaban una posición que favorezca a ambos; claro que en ocasiones eso era difícil, pues el culón prefería encontrar algo que le sea cómodo a él y a nadie más.

Cartman movía su cola de lado a lado, y de vez en cuando la mantenía levantada como la antena de un router. Broflovski le miraba con sus ojos entornados y una mueca sonriente debido a tan graciosa situación. Sus vistas chocaron, pero ninguno la apartó.

Estaban tan sumergidos en los enigmas de sus pensamientos, tan hundidos en lo que podría suceder en un futuro cercano, que cuando escucharon pasos ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta estaba abierta, y la nariz de Sheila ya estaba dentro de la habitación. En menos de un segundo, la mujer estaba parada enfrente la puerta, dentro del cuarto, dirigiendo su mirada al gato y luego a su propio hijo múltiples veces. Ambos, nerviosos, se quedaron en un estado de shock. No sabían qué hacer, ni mucho menos qué decir. Ambos corazones latían como nunca antes. La respiración del pelirrojo se había agitado, mientras que el felino intentaba no morir de un infarto.

— ¿Qué? _¿qué?_   _ **¡¿QUÉ?!**_  —Exclamó la fémina. Kyle se levantó abruptamente, haciendo que Cartman cayera sobre el colchón sin un previo aviso. La confusión en el ambiente hacía que Cartman tardara en reaccionar más de lo esperado, cosa que lo llevó a chocar contra la pared cuando quiso intentar refugiarse en vano.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! —Afirmó Kyle, mientras se ponía de pie, mostrando las palmas de sus manos como forma de mostrar su inocencia. Esos trucos no funcionaban en su madre; mas realmente no sabía qué podría hacer. Sheila era una persona con demasiada autoridad a la vista del judío.

— ¡Nada de explicar, jovencito! —Bramó Sheila con su voz cantarina y, a ciencia cierta, detestable. El carmín intenso teñía sus pómulos regordetes y la punta de su nariz a causa de la rabia; y el rechinar de sus dientes podía sentirse hasta en un kilómetro de distancia.

Kyle tragó saliva, apretó sus puños, frunció el ceño y se llenó de valor. — ¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó. La primera vez en la que se atrevía levantarle el tono a su madre. Mordió su labio inferior, atemorizado, pero sin arrepentirse en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto, Cartman observaba aterrado desde lo más lejos que podía.

— ¡Ya no soy un niño, mamá! —Gritó nuevamente, sólo que en un tono más calmado que  el anterior alarido.

La mujer frunció su ceño y sus labios, que obviamente se transformaron en una perfecta línea recta. Tenía un coraje barbárico. Levantó su mano derecha, y en ese preciso instante le dio una sonora cachetada a su hijo. Kyle, por el impacto, tuvo que voltear y suavemente poner su mano sobre su mejilla para sobarla, apenado, mientras la marca roja de la mano de su madre se formaba sobre su fina y nívea piel. El primer golpe de su vida, y lo peor de todo es que había sido presenciado por alguien más.

Eric no pudo aguantar más de aquello. No le interesaban ni gustaban los problemas que Kyle podría tener con Sheila. Mucho menos siendo que consideraba que era su culpa.

Aprovechó la ventana abierta y se dio a la fuga tal como había sucedido anteriormente.

Pensó que lo mejor sería desaparecer y no darle más problemas al judío.   
  


Era su única opción, ahora que parte de la verdad había salido a la luz.


	19. Tempestad.

**Capítulo diecinueve. Tempestad.**

Kyle miró a su madre a los ojos; intentando comprender lo que había sucedido, la situación, el porqué de aquella repentina acción. Notó como la mano de la mujer temblaba, claramente no había sido su intención dañarle, el torbellino de emociones repentinas de un instante podían llevarla a sacarse de sus cabales de esa manera; Kyle la conocía, sabía que la emoción se apoderó de ella antes que el pensamiento, mas aún así no podía verla a los ojos.

En silencio, se apartó de su madre lentamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación y salir de ella. Su vista clavada en el suelo, su ushanka haciendo una pequeña sombra sobre sus ojos. Sheila lo llamó, el judío no hizo caso a sus regaños, ni mucho menos a las amenazas que les siguieron. Siguió su camino con pasos cada vez más apresurados. Salió de la casa con la mirada y ánimos por debajo de sus pies, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, cómo tomar lo que transcurría en ese mismo momento. Cartman, que se había escapado apenas minutos atrás, podía ya estar lejos de allí, sabiendo cómo era capaz de correr cuando se sentía amenazado; su madre le había golpeado por primera vez, y realmente debido a la hora no podría pedirle ayuda a sus amistades, no le gustaría molestar, por más que le costara admitirlo.

Solo, totalmente solo, recorrió las calles de la ciudad. Dejó que las horas pasaran, pues el tiempo ya no era parte de su interés, mucho menos en ese momento. Deseaba que todo fuese un sueño del cual despertaría al amanecer, que lo sucedido con Cartman sólo sea ficción al igual que todas sus consecuencias. Pellizcó su brazo derecho, cerró sus ojos, pero nada ocurrió. Claramente, cada cosa formaba parte de una triste y vacía realidad.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, absorto en sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada, con sus pupilas recorría el sendero que hacía y cada parte de su entorno sólo con intenciones de encontrar una pista que lo llevara a su némesis.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos; los minutos, en horas. Su celular vibraba en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, empero no quería contestar. Sus pies se sentían cansados, pero no quería parar de caminar. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no deseaba soltar. Tragó saliva como si tragara su inseguridad.

Llegó al bosque de la ciudad, lugar en donde le gustaba ir cuando niño. Recordaba la gran mayoría de sus experiencias pasadas en ese lugar, especialmente la vez en la que Cartman descubrió una insoportable criatura. Mordió su labio inferior y caminó hacia los troncos de los árboles. Miró las copas a medida que avanzaba, intentando buscar rastros del animal. Había recorrido toda la ciudad, había caminado cada calle, visto en cada esquina, explorado cualquier arbusto, sin embargo había perdido el rastro del felino en su totalidad.

Encontró un claro entre los árboles, en donde se distinguían las nubes, que bramaban amenazadoras. Se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Abrazó sus piernas, mantuvo sus rodillas contra su pecho, y soltó el suspiro más triste que jamás había logrado durante tiempo atrás. Cerró sus ojos mientras que la intranquilidad lo carcomía cual depredador. El temor y la angustia se apoderaron de sus pensamientos, dejando que la esperanza se esfumara de su organismo. Sintió como su entorno desaparecía, y como lo único que llamaba su atención eran los truenos y las gotas de lluvia que no tardaron en llegar. Se quitó su gorro, lo dejó sobre el suelo a su par. Sintió como sus rulos pelirrojos se mecían libres al compás del frío y fuerte viento, y como su cabeza se mojaba.

A los pocos segundos empezó una completa tormenta, en la que las hojas caían, el suelo temblaba ligeramente por cada rayo que se estampaba en las puntas de las montañas, y la lluvia inundaba la ciudad. Mordía su labio hasta que saliera sangre y su lengua se mojara con aquel sabor metalizado.

El ruido de la tempestad no le permitía escuchar sus propios pensamientos deprimidos. Aquel lío de ladridos de perros abandonados, el tronar de las nubes cada vez más incesante y los destellos de los relámpagos no lo dejaban tranquilo ni por un segundo. ¡Por un demonio!

Su mente quedó en blanco por pocos instantes, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente, y agudizó el oído. Claramente las pisadas de una jauría sobre el lodo se sentía cerca, y ni hablar de aquellos fastidiosos alaridos. Se levantó sin dudarlo, tomando su gorro antes de ello. Siguió aquel sonido mientras las ilusiones afloraban en su interior y su frente y hombros se empapaban de goterones. Lo llevaron hasta el lago de la ciudad, en donde los perros se notaban nerviosos y exaltados en la orilla. Las pocas ilusiones que habían nacido en él se despedazaron en escasos segundos tal como habían llegado. Su confusión se dirigió a los animales que rugían furiosos en dirección de algo en el agua. Sus pupilas fueron al lago, en donde no veía mucho más que una mancha borrosa entre las aguas. Se acercó más a la orilla, y ahí lo distinguió: un felino que luchaba mantenerse a flote para no hundirse, mientras que intentaba subirse a una frágil madera sin conseguirlo. De repente, entendió todo. Le arrojó una piedra lo suficientemente grande a aquellos perros para que se marcharan del lugar, seguido de gritos para que dejaran en paz al minino. Lo consiguió, por fortuna y por el hecho de tener sangre de Jersey circulando en sus venas. Los perros se alejaron corriendo asustados, más que por los truenos fue por el mismísimo Kyle Broflovski.

El judío dejó sus objetos valiosos sobre húmeda tierra. Se quitó su abrigo para envolver a su celular y gorro en el, y sus zapatos y calcetines a la par de ellos, apurado. Se sumergió en las turbulentas aguas, como podía. Le daba asco, principalmente por pensar que ese lugar podría contener orines, no obstante no podía, ni quería, arrepentirse.

El ruido de la tormenta, la niebla, el viento, el frío y el miedo eran factores que jugaban en su contra. Su mandíbula temblaba, sus labios se volvían morados, sus cabellos estaban empapados y dificultaban su visión. Distinguió al animal, vio como parecía vencerse. Nuevamente se sumergió, y nadó hacia donde estaba. No supo cómo lo logró, pero lo consiguió. Salió del lago, tosiendo y temblando, con una bola de pelos entre sus brazos y manteniéndolo apretado contra su pecho. Las gotas de agua caían al suelo tal como las gotas de lluvia. Se sentó a la par de sus cosas, intentando recuperarse, aún tosiendo. Dejó al gato en su regazo, lo cubrió con su abrigo y rogó a los cielos para que todo marchara bien.

Cuando estaba en situación de peligro no había logrado distinguir las manchas del animal, no estaba seguro de si aquél era Eric, o si sólo era un gato normal. De cualquier manera, sea lo que sea, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Decidió levantarse, llevando sus cosas en sus bolsillos, sus zapatos en su zurda, su gorro sobre su cabeza y al animal envuelto en su chamarra, apretándolo para darle un poco de calidez. Se dirigió a donde las copas de los árboles cubrían el cielo para atenuar las gotas que anteriormente caían insistentemente sobre su ya mojada piel. El felino, por fin, se movió. Aflojó su agarre, y se sentó. Lo destapó un poco para dejarlo respirar mejor, y allí pudo admirarlo.

Cartman.

Sus miradas se unieron. Sus respiraciones estaban presas por el miedo, y Kyle no sabía por qué, pero sintió como su pulso se aceleraba poco a poco.

Por primera vez en la vida sentía como Eric le agradecía de verdad, sin una pizca de mentira entre aquellas iris marrones. Podía notarlo y sentirlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, por más tonto que eso sonara. Incluso cuando le había salvado de Snooki y cuando pudo llegar a tiempo antes de que cayera del árbol el otro día, nunca lo había notado tan sincero. Esa vez, en aquellas oscuras y finas pupilas pudo notar una pizca de temor y debilidad en lo más profundo, en vez de aquel característico aire y aspecto malicioso que solía poseer.

Finalmente, sonrió, entusiasmado. Abrazó al animal sin contenerse para nada, apegándolo contra su pecho nuevamente, sin importarle las millones de llamadas perdidas, la lluvia y el frío que tenía en ese entonces. El felino intentó zafarse, acción que no duró, pues terminó cediendo y dejándose abrazar como el judío quisiese.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos seguían juntos. Las lágrimas del mayor no tardaron en llegar. Había estado tan asustado y tan preocupado durante aquellas horas; había deseado que cada emoción, sentimiento y experiencia sólo sean parte de un absurdo cuento de hadas, y que cada recuerdo sea desvanecido. Se había sentido completamente inútil y perdido, sin tener una idea de qué hacer. Cartman la había pasado igual, o peor, y podía verse por la semejante jauría que lo había perseguido.

Mientras Broflovski lloraba y sus lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus enrojecidas mejillas, Eric intentaba calmarlo. Llegó el punto en el que Kyle tuvo que soltarlo para limpiar sus propio llanto con los puños de sus mangas. Cartman, en ese momento se acercó cuidadosamente al ajeno, observándole comprensivo y apacible. Con suma lentitud, olfateó las manos que cubrían el rostro del pelirrojo, y se frotó en ellas, logrando que se apartaran. Admiró el semblante del pelirrojo durante pocos segundos. Movía su nariz nervioso y no pudo evitar también mover sus orejitas, causándole cierta ternura a Kyle. Sin pensarlo demasiado, aprovechando el descubierto de la cara ajena, olfateó su mejilla, se frotó en ella, y cuando pudo distinguir un sector marcado debido al golpe que le había otorgado Sheila, no se contuvo en lamer delicadamente con la estúpida y poco realista idea de que podría sanarle de esa forma.

A pesar que era cierto, la herida no se curó en ningún segundo consecuente, algo más ocurrió entre la lluvia de aquella noche. Kyle abrió sus ojos sin poder expresar ninguna palabra de su sorpresa y poco entendimiento, a la vez en la que una potente luz incandescente invadía completamente su visión. Cartman emitía una luz propia, o no sólo eso, su cuerpo enteramente estaba iluminado por destellos blanquecinos y ligeras tonalidades cafés. El judío tuvo que cerrar los ojos en poco tiempo después. Se percató de como el peso en su regazo había aumentado demasiado, y al abrir sus párpados al fin, con temor, pudo encontrarse de cara a cara con un humano. Un humano conocido, uno al que no veía en mucho tiempo.

Cartman se mostraba confundido, mientras observaba sin perderse de un detalle. Primero miró sus manos. Sí, por fin manos. Luego bajó su mirada hacia sus pies descalzos, y por último tocó su rostro sin llegar a creerlo. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del judío, para luego dejar caer su cabeza en ese espacio con una extrema delicadeza. Lo abrazó fuertemente, tal como le habría gustado hacer segundos anteriores. Fue correspondido por Kyle, quien lo rodeó de su cintura cuidadosa y sedosamente. Dejaron que el tiempo fluya, que la lluvia caiga encima de sus cabezas y que las hojas sean llevadas por el viento. Ellos estaban en un mundo distante al de los demás, sumidos en un extraño trance en donde el silencio reinaba otra vez, y en donde sus respiraciones en sincronía mostraban la serenidad que podían llegar a tener cuando lograban comprenderse sin sonidos.

Claro que la calma duraba poco cuando se trataba de ese par, por más que aquellos momentos parecían eternos. Cuando ambos se separaron escasos centímetros para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, Cartman no pudo evitar mirar hacia su propio cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con él mismo completamente desnudo, apenas cubierto con el abrigo anaranjado que le habían prestado, y su anterior collar que caía sobre sus muslos. Kyle, que recién se percataba, terminó ruborizándose furiosamente y apartando sus manos inmediatamente. El castaño, sin siquiera pensarlo, se levantó de golpe y se largó a correr en dirección a su casa, llevándose consigo la chamarra y su collar en sus manos.

El pelirrojo aún no podía entender, estaba en un estado de shock total.

Por fin atendió la llamada de su madre al celular, sin poder pronunciar vocales ni consonantes.

Esa misma noche, cada quien intentó dormir en sus respectivas casas por fin.

_La tempestad no cesaba en la ciudad, ni en sus mentes._


	20. Pendientes.

**Capítulo veinte. Pendientes.**

Ese día fue a clases después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo por sus propios medios. Sentía como si no se hubiera perdido de nada, pues siempre había estado escuchando un resumen de lo sucedido por Kyle, e incluso se había colado en el colegio con el simple objetivo de no desear levantar ninguna clase de sospecha en Sheila, que, por cierto, no tenía ninguna clase de conocimiento en lo que podría haber sucedido luego de su huida.

Las personas, cuando llegó al establecimiento, no le prestaron ni una mínima atención, sencillamente pasaron de él o se lamentaron por su regreso, a lo que respondía con un característico «jódete, pedazo de mierda» o un tierno y delicado «chúpamela». A los profesores mucho menos les importó su ausencia y regreso, y eso era un punto a su favor, por fortuna. Por otro lado, Kenny y Stan no pararon de molestarle diciendo de que eran una pareja y que se besarían siempre delante de él, como si eso fuera a importarle o como si no fuera algo que no haya visto antes. Claro que aquel "siniestro" plan de hacer muestras de cariño excesivas frente de su hermoso rostro era totalmente ideado por Kenny. Cartman agradecía en todo momento el haber aprendido a ignorar las homosexualidades de su entorno, pues si no lo hacía desde un principio con Tweek y Craig, entonces estaría jodido en un manicomio o siendo abucheado por gente "políticamente correcta" por ser un supuesto "homofóbico". Le gusta el cariño, le gusta ver como la gente se ama, mas no deseaba ver una mezcla de saliva entre su mejor amigo y el hippie. O quizá sí, pero en su interior.

Kyle estuvo ausente durante ese día, y no podía sacar de su mente lo que le pudo haber ocurrido. En un resumen: todo era una puta y entera mierda.

Estaba echado sobre su colchón mientras la tarde empezaba a caer. Ya había almorzado pocas horas atrás. El tic tac del reloj de su pequeña mesa de luz le distraía de sus pensamientos. El repentino acercamiento de su gata hacia su propio hombro hizo que se exaltara. Suspiró agotado, calmándose, mientras se acomodaba en su cama y se desperezaba. Su madre, Liane, llamó a la puerta, por fin había vuelto luego de pocos días más tarde de su milagrosa vuelta a la normalidad. Fue realmente duro fingir haber estado desde mucho antes de que saliera, especialmente cuando le preguntaba qué tal había estado su mascota, cosa que ni siquiera sabía. Simplemente respondía un "bien", pero quién sabe, quizá la gata tenía celo y resultaba que ahora tenía hijos gatitos desparramados por ahí o alguna mierda similar. Esperaba que no descubriera que estaba mintiendo, aunque considerando sus habilidades, eso era casi imposible.

Su madre le propinó unos cuantos mimos en su cabello, diciéndole lo mucho que le había extrañado mientras estaba fuera. Protestó, pero no sirvió de nada. Habían veces en las que Liane se comportaba como una madre demasiado cariñosa, y bueno, de vez en cuando Cartman también consideraba lo que hacía y hace diariamente por él. Una relación bastante extraña, a decir verdad.

Cuando ella se separó y se fue de la habitación, se acomodó inmediatamente su cabello, tal como le gustaba: un poco desprolijo, pero dividido en dos lados con un pequeño fleco que cubría su frente. Eso era perfecto.

Buscó en sus bolsillos su celular, había echado de menos de sobremanera tener aquel aparato en sus regordetas manos; sin embargo, al palpar la ausencia notoria de éste en sus muslos, se alarmó, y recordó que aún lo tenía el judío junto a él. Claro, como se lo había llevado para no "levantar sospechas".

«¡Hijo de puta!» pensó, creyendo que se trataba de un intento para quitarle y apoderarse de su móvil. Bufó por lo bajo y pasó una mano por su frente, echando hacia atrás su peinado recién acomodado.

Se había esforzado en lo pasado del día para no cavilar en esos asuntos, hacerse el tonto para no tener que recordarlo, mas ya era inútil a sabiendas que unas cuantas pertenencias suyas aún seguían junto al pelirrojo. Y claro, él aún tenía el abrigo anaranjado del mayor y aquel collar que tanto significado tenía para él. Agarró el último mencionado por mero instinto, y se lo puso como una pequeña pulsera. Demasiado incómoda. Chistó y se la quitó, para luego extenderlo enfrente de su vista y analizarlo con sumo detalle, y logrando ver de esa forma algunos de sus pelos antiguos aún en el.

Suspiró otra vez. Dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus lados como si se tratara de una estrella marina, y mantuvo sus pupilas contemplando al techo. Mirando a la nada, pensando en todo. Era una frase sumamente ordinaria, usada en villas, que podía describirlo perfectamente. Una lástima.

Y un suspiro se desprendió de su garganta una vez más.

Se le era imposible intentar ignorar lo que su mente aclamaba recordar. Mordió su labio inferior de forma impaciente e impertinente. Llevó el collar a su propio pecho, manteniéndolo apretado contra las telas que abrigaban su piel, y tenerlo abrazado, por decir de algún modo; y por fin, dejar que el sueño le venciera, para caer dormido segundos más tarde. Aunque no sin antes dejar salir un buen bostezo.

El día del judío era un poco de lo mismo. Sólo que su cuerpo estaba totalmente afiebrado, su respiración era costosa debido a su resfrío, y su tos era insoportable. ¿Qué digo? ¿Resfrío? Tenía una maldita gripe que lo llevó derecho a los 40° de temperatura sin el menor esfuerzo; que lo llevó a un estado en el que sólo podía sudar y agarrarse de las sábanas en ocasiones mientras mantenía sus mejillas rojas como un tomate.

Sheila entraba a su habitación a menudo a controlar su temperatura y cuidarle dedicadamente. Aquella mañana le llevó su desayuno a la cama, por más que costara creer.

Kyle intentaba, y demasiado, poder tener un mínimo contacto con Eric. Había intentado salir de la cama más de una vez con la excusa de un trabajo importante, sin embargo, por obviedad, su madre le frenaba el paso en el momento requerido y lo mandaba a que vaya a la cama sin rechistar. También había recordado que podría enviarle un whatsapp, pero eso fue inútil cuando se dio cuenta que nunca le había devuelto el celular a Cartman. Estaba tan frustrado por cada intento en vano, que fácilmente se rindió.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido pocos días atrás lo atormentaban hasta en sus pesadillas, y más aún el qué podía pensar Cartman luego de ello. Sus suspiros eran agobiantes, y su madre por su puesto que lo notaba, pero decidía no preguntar su motivo.

Los pensamientos, sus preguntas invadían su mente sin ningún permiso en cada segundo. Era molesto, se sentía intimidado por sí mismo. Y lo peor de todo es que era un tema que le importaba demasiado, que no podía ignorar en lo más mínimo.

Todos sus pensamientos se centraban en lo mismo: ¿Era amor lo que sentía esta vez?

Y cada uno de ellos eran respondidos del mismo modo: No. Imposible. ¡No!

¿Por qué? Porque no podía amar a una persona a la que había detestado toda su vida, mucho menos luego de haber descubierto facetas de él que eran sumamente irritantes, como aquellas veces en las que escapaba de la forma más egoísta posible, o cuando lo molestaba sin consideración alguna con respecto a sus obligaciones; pero ese sentimiento tan cautivado que nacía en su mente y se extendía por su cuerpo no lo había sentido con nadie, ni con Rebecca, menos con Leslie. Lo que sentía por Cartman era mucho más que un crush adolescente. Era mucho más fuerte. Mucho mejor.

Haber tenido la posibilidad de conocerlo de una mejor manera había hecho que cada vez se sintiera atraído de cierta forma. No estaba seguro. Tal vez sí se estaba enamorando de Eric T Cartman. Tal vez sólo era un efecto secundario de la fiebre. O quizás era verdadero... simplemente estaba tan confundido que no podía pensar; mucho menos si el recuerdo de la imagen de los ojos sinceros del castaño cuando volvió a la normalidad afloraba sobre él.

Aunque claro, ¿cómo carajo iba a decirle algún día que sentía algo por él? Eric nunca se había enamorado. Lo conocía en ese aspecto: siempre había sido un trozo de mierda narcisista. Era imposible. Era confuso. Era una porquería.

Tomó la correa que tenía colgada en su cama, para tenerla entre las sábanas, a su lado, con la vaga idea de que de esa manera podría darle alguna clase de señal inexistente.

Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Se limitó a mirar, sin siquiera querer esconder algo. Se abrió la puerta inmediatamente, dejando ver la silueta corpulenta de su madre, que tenía su mirada cansada y fija en el suelo. No se dijeron ni una palabra. Ambos estaban apenados.

Sheila se dirigió a sentarse a los pies de la cama de su hijo, tanteó sus dedos sobre sus propios muslos mientras pensaba en qué decir. Kyle le observaba expectante, sin ninguna clase de expresión en sus facciones.

El silencio recurrió a la situación, volviendo todo un poco más incómodo de lo que ya era. La fémina carraspeó para llamar la atención de su primogénito, y claro, obteniéndola al segundo.

— _Ky..._  Kyle... —Se corrigió Sheila al momento.

— ¿Mnh? —Interrogó, curioso, el judío, incorporándose en su cama para poder estar más cómodo.

—Lo siento... sé que me pasé con el golpe, pero debes comprenderme —murmuró la mujer con suma timidez. Se notaba a simple vista que el grandísimo orgullo de los hermanos Broflovski se debían a una herencia de ella. Kyle no respondió nada. Sólo permitió que continuara. —Entiendo que quieras tu espacio, pero... deberías haberlo dicho también —tragó saliva— No iba a molestarme contigo. Me molesta que ocultes cosas como si no fuera tu madre o como si no mereciera saberlo —finalizó la mujer, y por fin logró respirar profundamente y llenar de esa forma sus pulmones.

Kyle asintió.

—Comprendo si no quieres perdonarme, Kyle. —Sentenció Sheila con una voz temblorosa, pero firme en lo que de ideologías se trataba.

El pelirrojo quedó sumido en el silencio, meditándolo por segundos. Sabía que su madre tenía un carácter explosivo, sobreprotector, malas combinaciones, lamentablemente. Sin embargo, fácilmente podía ponerse en su lugar. Llegaba a comprenderla. Suspiró por centésima vez en el día, y como acto seguido asintió levemente.

—Te perdono. —Dijo Broflovski, decidido. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y posteriormente fue abrazado por su madre. Podía sentir el temblar de ésta. Definitivamente reconocía que aquello le había costado de sobremanera.

— ¡Oh, Kyle! Oh, mi pequeño adulto Kyle... —Musitó, siguiendo apegado a su hijo, logrando que éste último soltara una corta risa.

—Ya, ya, mamá. Está bien. —Calmó.

Al final del día, cuando el cansancio lo hacía perder fuerzas, no podía hacer más que alegrarse por lo ocurrido, pues luego de haber hablado una calma había empezado a crecer en su interior; no obstante un pendiente seguía intranquilizando sus sueños siguientes.

_**Cartman.** _

**~*~*~*~**

**N/A:**  Una cosa más: no veo a la madre de Kyle como una mierda ni veo a Liane como una maravilla. Considero simplemente que Liane no sabe poner límites, cosa que se refleja tanto en el peso y comportamiento de su hijo, Cartman; mientras que Sheila puso demasiados límites y exigencias, llevando a que Kyle oculte ciertas cosas a pesar de que no sea algo que desee.

Aunque tienen algo en común bajo mi punto de vista: ambas aman incondicionalmente a sus hijos y se esfuerzan por darles lo mejor a su manera; y sólo deben charlar con ellos para comprenderse.

Espero que se comprenda mi forma de pensar de estas madres tan opuestas entre ellas. Bai.


	21. Invitaciones y arrepentidos.

**Capítulo Veintiuno. Invitaciones y arrepentidos.**

Los rayos de luz matutinos se desparramaban uniformemente sobre sus párpados como una cálida purpurina que lo adornaba delicadamente con unos destellos dorados. Poco a poco, despertó. Se sentó sobre su cama, sin siquiera despabilarse bien. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos y se frotó contra su palma sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, como era su costumbre. Se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada, con su espalda encorvada y mirando a algún punto inexistente, o al infinito, quién sabe.

Bostezó sin cubrirse la boca, para desperezarse y estirar sus brazos hacia arriba como acto seguido.

Tragó saliva, provocando un ruido característico de algunas caricaturas de época, claro que sin gracia alguna. Mientras tanto, sus párpados amenazaban con caer para dormir nuevamente, algo que le inquietaba de una sobremanera. Intentaba sobre todas las cosas mantenerse lo más despierto posible. Debía ir a clases. Debía tener fuerza de voluntad.

Se rascó su rechoncho y suave estómago, sólo que esta vez de una forma bastante sutil. Se notaba que tenía sus prioridades en su propio cuerpo. Se levantó, oscilando, empero antes de separarse totalmente de su cálido lecho, le dirigió la mirada al collar que yacía en la madera del respaldo de su cama. Su madre, Liane, no había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera lo había notado. Agarró el objeto con prisa, se lo colocó en su muñeca como si de una pulsera se tratase, y empezó a vestirse con sus ropas de siempre, porque simplemente el cambiar de estilo de prenda era algo casi inexistente para él.

Bajó a desayunar. Después, fue al instituto.

Se encontraba sin abrir la boca ni por un segundo. A la gente le parecía una cualidad extraña viniendo de Cartman, pero al mismo tiempo era un significante alivio. Se trataba de, finalmente, un tranquilo y merecido descanso de aquellos chistes tan malos y ofensivos que solía contar. Claro que la gente cercana a él sabía que algo estaba mal, como Kenny, y Stan; y por obviedad uno de ellos también fue Kyle, quien había convivido con él durante meses, y había descubierto que no era tan malo, no como lo aparenta. Era doloroso para el judío verlo fingir ser otra persona con tanta insistencia. Kyle reconocía por cuenta propia el haber logrado conocer una faceta de Cartman lo suficientemente rara e inverosímil: que era agradable, tierno e insoportable en ocasiones, pero lo suficientemente agradable. Buen amigo, después de todo. Pero por supuesto, ¿quién iba a creerle? Nadie. Y sólo por eso decidió no corregir a la gran parte de sus compañeros cuando decían algo acerca de Cartman.

Eric salió durante el descanso, siendo seguido por la mirada curiosa del pelirrojo, quien salió luego de unos pocos minutos en la misma dirección del castaño. Lo siguió hasta el baño, claro que Theodore ya estaba encerrado en el cubículo, mientras que Kyle había entrado con la excusa de lavarse la cara, cosa que hizo.

Cartman salió del baño luego de una placentera sesión con el váter, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Kyle, quien lo observaba con un semblante serio, pero calmado.

Lo primero que hizo el robusto fue quedarse en un mediano shock, mas le ignoró al instante y se dirigió a la puerta; sin embargo, su atención fue llamada por un chistado. Se dio vuelta para ver a quien llamó, quien, obviamente, era el judío.

—¿No vas a lavarte las manos? —Interrogó Kyle al menor. Eric arqueó una ceja, medianamente ofendido.

—No. —Respondió a secas.

—Que asqueroso. —Sentenció el mayor, para luego negar ligeramente con su cabeza. Cartman se acercó al muchacho, y sin ninguna delicadeza le posó sus manos sobre las mejillas del ajeno. Kyle hizo una mueca de asco e hizo que se separara con cuantos forcejeos. Cartman sonrió con ligereza y con un característico deje de malicia totalmente realista, y lo siguiente que hizo fue pasar su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios. Kyle frunció el ceño mientras se hacía cada vez más hacia atrás.

— ¡Cartman, basta! —Reprochó Broflovski, para luego morderle un dedo de la forma más fuerte que su mandíbula pudo formular.

—Kyle, no me rompas las bolas. Te estoy ayudando a descargar arena. —Se quejó Cartman, sin siquiera haber apartado sus manos ni un milímetro de distancia. Broflovski mostró un ligero rubor que se posó en sus mejillas.

—Eres un cerdo. —Murmuró el judío con total convencimiento, logrando, al fin, hacer que Cartman se alejara y su expresión fuera similar a la indiferencia y desinterés personificada. De un momento al otro había pasado de estar sonriendo como un bandido a una desilusión tal como la de un preso. Kyle se sorprendió por ello, mas no iba a preguntar, sentía que no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Eric pasó sus manos por sus muslos para limpiarse en sus pantalones, y luego acomodó los puños de sus mangas para que no se pudiera ver ni un rastro de lo que llevaba en su muñeca.

—Asqueroso... —susurró el menor, sin siquiera mirarle. Kyle frunció el ceño, pero fue tarde para reprochar algo, pues Cartman ya había salido, y en su lugar se instaló una extraña e incómoda ausencia.

Y el llamado de vuelta a clases sonó de la forma más ruidosa y fastidiosa que podría existir.

El salón de clases estaba desolado, el judío era el primero en entrar de regreso, y pudo notar que, al abrir su mochila, se encontraba un pedazo de papel azul francia, cubierto con un pequeño listón de negro. Arqueó una ceja y sacó el papel de su mochila lo suficientemente confundido como para dejar que su curiosidad fuera más fuerte que él. Se sentó en su lugar, y con destreza desató el pequeño listón y leyó las palabras que traía guardadas y protegidas. No se sorprendió por el resultado.

Durante casi finales de año, siempre, ¡siempre! había una fiesta elaborada por Token, y por supuesto siempre eran las mejores, dado al punto en el que cada una superaba a la anterior. El motivo era simple: tenían dinero. Otro motivo era que ese dinero debía ser invertido en algo, y bueno, nada mejor que alguna que otra puta fiesta anual o cada seis meses. De inmediato supuso que cada uno de sus compañeros habían recibido la misma invitación, y de repente su corazón dio un vuelco digno de participar en cualquier juego olímpico sin conocer el motivo.

Guardó la invitación con prisa de vuelta en su mochila, y se prometió internamente el asistir. Sentía un buen presagio de lo que podría suceder, y esa misma predicción lo mantendría sin poder dormir hasta que el día de la fiesta llegara. Stan y Kenny llegaron juntos al salón, pues desde que eran pareja solían pasar un mayor tiempo estando unidos; le siguieron Craig y Tweek, luego gente sin demasiada importancia, y por último, Cartman.

El tiempo pasó y claro, no para todos el ser invitado a una fiesta era la octava maravilla del mundo; y una de esas excepciones era Cartman; quien, al apenas haber terminado la jornada educativa, se encaminó a su casa, y al llegar y abrir su mochila, se encontró con un primer plano de aquella invitación azulada y llamativa, que lo mantuvo sin poder hacer nada más que suspirar.

Su mochila reposaba a los pies de su cama, la oscuridad reinaba en el entorno y el frío típico se hacía sentir con todo esplendor. Se quitó su collar de su muñeca, y descolgó la correa de donde la había mantenido guardada. Puso ambos objetos sobre la cama, y simplemente se dedicó a contemplarlos con una sincera nostalgia. Tomó a los dos en sus brazos, a aquellos objetos que le habían obligado a usar hace poco tiempo atrás.

Algo se había roto y perdido en su interior.

De repente, desolado en el frío y en la oscuridad de su habitación, comprendió que no podría volver a acurrucarse en el regazo y ser acariciado por quien siempre había detestado con tanta obsesión. Comprendió que no le llevarían comida a su cama para no tener que moverse demasiado ni sufrir el molesto frío, ni mucho menos que el pelirrojo lo trataría igual de bien como sucedió durante aquellos días.

Siempre creyó que el momento en el que vuelva a ser normal sería maravilloso, que se llenaría de gente que lo había extrañado, y las personas le darían una mayor importancia a la que antes había padecido, pero claro, no todo podía ser como uno lo planea. A sus compañeros les daba igual su presencia o ausencia, y lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos, por más que doliera admitirlo. Su madre ni siquiera sabía de su desaparición, ahora el simple hecho de volver a ser quien era lograba que su orgullo se apoderara de su mente nuevamente, tal cual antes, haciéndole imposible el disculparse o darle las merecidas gracias al judío.

Abrazó los objetos que con tanto cuidado y dedicación atesoraba de aquellos felices momentos, con los que Kyle lo paseaba desde que Stan lo sugirió luego de su estúpido primer escape. Recordarlo era divertido, pero al mismo tiempo se veía tan lejano, como si hubieran pasado mil años desde que se sintiera tan enormemente feliz y libre, que lo único que podía confirmar que sólo habían pasado unos pocos meses era el almanaque.

Cartman suspiró, perdiéndose en esos recuerdos de un afortunado pasado que mostraba su memoria de elefante hasta que se quedó desvanecido por el cansancio sobre su cama; dejando aquel trozo de papel y su correa y collar a un costado de su cuerpo.

Estaba arrepentido, arrepentido por no haber aprovechado cada segundo como podía, arrepentido por no haberse dado cuenta de las cosas maravillosas por las que pasaba y todo lo que había aprendido; y sobre todo, arrepentido por no haber aprendido o no atreverse a valorar a la persona que se había mantenido a su lado durante tanto tiempo sin importar del desprecio.

Pidió un último deseo. Volver a lo que era. Volver a sentirse querido. Volver a sentirse feliz, y por sobretodo, dejar de sentirse tan extraño al ver al judío; o al menos lograr olvidar lo ocurrido en el lago. 


	22. Con un as ¿bajo? la manga.

**Capítulo Veintidos. Con un as ¿bajo? la manga.**

Lo primero que le molestó fue la alarma de su celular. No sólo porque la maldita había sonado en un pleno sábado, sino porque también aquel tono que le taladraba los tímpanos era una canción de Barney. Sí, era algo insoportable. Hasta donde llegaban sus recuerdos, él nunca había cambiado su habitual canción, ¡ah!, de seguro había sido el maldito de Kenny, era lo más probable, ya que Cartman a lo sumo le pondría una canción en alemán, sin importar cual, sólo para joderlo aún más. La apagó con torpeza y desinterés; luego de unos segundos mirando la plenitud del techo, decidió incorporarse.

Desconectó el cargador de su celular, como podía, pues a duras penas veía por una rendija por causa de sus cansados párpados. Deslizó la pestaña de las notificaciones, para así ver las novedades que le traía el universo. Nada, absolutamente nada. Dejó el aparatejo de lado, y se estiró, soltando, de paso, un gran y prolongado bostezo.

Fregó sus ojos holgazanes con la palma de sus manos, y como acto seguido vio a la mesa ratona, donde yacía aquel pedazo de papel azul francia de una manera flamante, y casi graciosa, ya que parecía como si nunca la hubiera abierto, debido a su semejante cuidado y delicadeza. Estiró su diestra para tomarla, y así ver bien cuándo era la fecha de la presumida fiesta. Esa misma noche. Bien, no era para tanto. después de todo aún tenía el chaleco que había usado el año anterior, y hace poco compró una camisa. Podía irle bien en el sentido de la vestimenta. Apretó ligeramente el papel, mientras miraba a su celular casi como un hipnotizado. Iba a ser la primera fiesta a la que asistiría sin hablarle a Cartman, y eso era realmente extraño.

— ¡Kyle! ¡Baja a desayunar! —Exclamó Sheila desde la cocina con una voz más cantarina de lo normal. Después de la charla de unos días atrás se había empezado a mostrar más cariñosa, ¡era increíble! su relación con ella había mejorado bastante.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritó él, a la vez en la que dejaba la tarjeta sobre el mismo lugar anterior. Apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo, se puso sus pantuflas para dar sus primeros pasos del día. Lavó su cara en el baño, y finalmente, bajó.

Hechos extraños habían sucedido desde el día del escape de... bueno, Calabacín. Un ejemplo de ello sería que apenas volvió a casa, lo primero que hizo su madre fue buscar al gatito, pues la mujer pensaba que lo mejor sería cuidarlo un tiempo más y así hacer que su hijo la perdonara muchísimo más rápido. Por otro lado, su padre lo había notado distraído, algo inusual, pues Gerald solía estar en las nubes, y que él lo haya notado quería decir que era mucho más evidente de lo que Kyle pensaba.

El jugo de naranja sabía a nada. Las tostadas, también.

Sus padres, medio eufóricos por la fiesta a la que asistiría esa noche, debatían entusiastas si su hijo bailaría o no esta vez. «—¡Es todo un hombrecito! ¡Claro que bailará esta vez! Además que se ha vuelto un chico muy guapo —» argumentaba su madre. «—Por favor Sheila, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Kyle? —», contradecía su padre. Mientras tanto, Ike tomaba su tiempo para hacer que sus dos huevos fritos se parecieran a los senos de una mujer; y por último, Kyle miraba por la ventana, con sus pensamientos perdidos, y sintiendo la misma monotonía de las semanas antes de que todo hubiera ocurrido.

Suspiró al recordar que debía tomar un baño. Lo haría luego de adelantar algunas tareas para el lunes, sabía que volvería tarde de la siesta, y que el domingo ni en sueños se concentraría para ello.

Claro, el despertar por las mañanas un sábado no era tan tranquilo para todos, y uno de esos casos excepcionales era el de Cartman. Los ronquidos retumbaban en su habitación, al mismo tiempo en el que se movía entre las sábanas, pareciendo tener una pesadilla.

—¡Mnoooogh! Rana Clyde... —Dijo entre sueños con aquel tono pastoso característico —¡no saltes al vacío! ¡sólo vuelve a mí! —y en ese momento, frunció su ceño y babeó la almohada con la saliva que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios semi-abiertos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, y por el dolor de sus uñas contra sus palmas, despertó. Exaltado, obviamente. Se incorporó de golpe, por lo que apenas lo hizo, se sintió mareado. Se tiró hacia atrás nuevamente, y puso una mano sobre su frente. Su respiración agitada tomó el lugar de aquellos graves ronquidos.

Al cabo de quince minutos (sí, quince), volvió a sentarse, y dirigió sus pupilas hacia el reloj de su mesita. Pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde. Se había perdido del desayuno y del almuerzo. Maravilloso, totalmente maravilloso; y por favor, que se note el sarcasmo, porque en realidad prefería haber muerto entre sueños antes de perderse las comidas, ¡encima sus favoritas! ¡y de seguro su madre está durmiendo! Carajo, con lo que le habría gustado almorzar algo.

Como acto seguido, agarró el collar que colgaba en la cabecera de su cama, el mismo que había llevado toda la semana tal como un amuleto de la suerte, en su muñeca, discreto. Se lo puso como siempre.

Debajo de su lámpara de noche, yacía un bollo de papel que iba perdiendo su color poco a poco, de ser un elegante azul había pasado a ser algo... opaco, y por sus dobleces tenía partes medio blanquecinas. Frunció el ceño otra vez, y tomó el bollo, para desdoblarlo sin ningún cuidado, y así ver lo que era. Por poco no tiraba por la ventana esa famosa invitación, ya que de por sí asistir a la fiesta reduciría sus horas de sueño, pero pensándolo mejor, quizá también le serviría para despejarse y atacar los snacks y sándwiches que normalmente servían.

Dejó esta sobre la cama, y descalzo tal cual estaba, bajó al comedor para devorar el contenido de unos cuantos paquetes de Chessypuffs mientras veía la televisión.

El reloj ya marcaba las nueve de la noche, el tiempo, para el castaño, había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apenas lo notó, dejó de lado sus frituras, ni siquiera se limpió la boca y mucho menos apagó el televisor; simplemente salió corriendo al baño para ducharse, y se puso lo primero que encontró, que consistía en un pantalón negro, zapatos desgastados del mismo color, una camisa medio holgada blanca, y un abrigo hasta un poco más de su cadera, que también era negro. Pensó que estaría acorde para el anfitrión, aunque claro, sólo sería una referencia que sólo él entendería. Por último, se colocó en su muñeca el collar que a todos lados llevaba, y ocultó el mismo con las mangas de su ropa. Esperaba a que no le hiciera frío, después de todo, para la llegada del invierno faltaban sólo unos cuantos días.

Antes de irse, le gritó a su madre para avisar que saldría, y por último le sacó la lengua de una forma infantil a su gata.

Recién a las diez y media pudo llegar a la mansión de Token, y a decir verdad, fue más puntual que en otras ocasiones. Una media hora de tardanza era mucho mejor que llegar diez minutos antes que terminara la fiesta, y sí, lo segundo sucedió durante un cumpleaños de Wendy, el primero y el último al que fue invitado. Recuerda haber asistido sólo por la comida en esa ocasión.

La gente "puntual" ya estaba en el jardín y en el salón. La música sexualizada de buen ritmo sonaba a un volumen algo razonable, sin embargo, la vibración de la misma hacía retumbar todo el piso de la cuadra. Cuando quiso entrar, el hombre de seguridad le pidió su entrada. Fue algo bochornoso para Eric cuando sacó de su bolsillo el bollo que había quedado como invitación, y avergonzado pasó al lugar. Buscó con la vista a sus amigos, o mejor dicho, a Kenny principalmente. Distinguió unos cabellos dorados, y el dueño de estos traía el mismo conjunto con el que había ido a su fiesta de Halloween. Definitivamente tenía que ser él.

Se acercó esquivando gente, y con un semblante desganado. Sus ánimos cayeron en picada cuando vio que su mejor amigo andaba con su novio, Stan. Bueno, no debería quejarse de eso, siempre habían sido un grupo de cuatro amigos, sin embargo, aún así iba a quejarse porque ellos eran maricones y demasiado pegajosos, cualidades que muy en el fondo envidiaba. El hippie estaba vestido con un una chaqueta clara, una polera gris de algodón, y un jean azul, que se notaba a simple vista que era nuevo.

—¡Cartman! ¡pensé que ya no vendrías! —Dijo Kenny, tan alegre como siempre cuando lo vio.

—Sí, hablamos de eso hace un momento, era más probable que te quedaras comiendo tus  _chisipafs_ echado en el sillón como siempre haces. —Agregó Stan, sonriendo de una forma ciertamente tranquila.

—Son  _Chessypuffs_ , pedazo de idiota. —Corrigió Cartman. De igual forma, rodó los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos. Vaya que tenía amigos tontos.

—Sí, eso, como digas. —Finalizó Marsh, poco convencido al respecto. Kenny soltó una risa para aliviar el ambiente. El malhumor de Eric nunca era algo favorable para nadie en el planeta.

—¡Kyle, necesitamos un poco de tu ponche aquí! ¡Mueve el culo más rápido con eso! —Gritó el rubio durante el periodo en el que el silencio incómodo empezaba a formarse. Cartman se sorprendió, no tenía ni la menor idea de que el judío también estaba invitado. Volteó para ver eso con sus propios ojos, y así pudo distinguir al pelirrojo de una forma... diferente. Tenía su cabello peinado, al parecer, con bastante gel, ya que había logrado que sus característicos rulos pelirrojos se convirtieran en suaves ondas, además de que su rostro lucía más limpio de lo normal. Su ropa no quedaba atrás. Lucía un chaleco negro, y debajo de este, una camisa blanca de manga tres cuartos. Un pantalón negro, y zapatos a juego. Bastante elegante, no esperaba menos de él. Sin siquiera notarlo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron sutilmente. Ante el grito de Kenny, los movimientos del judío se volvieron más torpes y toscos, y Cartman pudo darse el lujo de verlo apretar sus dientes.

Cuando Broflovski se aproximó, Eric desvió su mirar sin dejar pasar ni un segundo, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos para que no pudiera ver como apretaba sus puños. El judío le entregó un vaso de ponche al pobretón, y otro al pelinegro.

—Será la última vez que busco ponche. —Sentenció Kyle seriamente, a juzgar por su aspecto, pareciera como si lo hubieran tenido de aquí para allá cada vez que se terminaba el refresco.

—No prometo nada, Ky-ky. —Guiñó un ojo el más entusiasta de todos, para luego dar un gran sorbo a su bebida. -Esta fiesta está taaaaaaan aburrida. Debería ir a ponerle alcohol al ponche de una vez.

—No seas imbécil, así nos vas a matar a todos. —Contradijo el judío.

—Sólo quiero darle algo picante a la fiesta.

—Pero no puedes ponerle alcohol sin más al ponche, eso nos va a hacer mierda. Al menos cambia la bebida, pero no agregues alcohol.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo era una broma, no te esponjes. Tampoco soy tan estúpido. —Dijo el rubio de una forma relajada, logrando que Broflovski sonría.

—Cartman, ¿eres tú? —Preguntó Stan, haciendo que el tema de la conversación cambiara totalmente. La mirada perdida de Eric llamaba mucho la atención, y más aún siendo que estaba tan callado. Volvió en sí por esa pregunta, parpadeó dos veces y arqueó una ceja.

—Claro que soy yo. —Respondió el castaño.

—Déjalo, puede que se enteró que Kyle tenía un gato y él no lo pudo acariciar. —Comentó Kenny, haciendo que en los labios de Stan se dibujara una curva gloriosa, que Kyle abriera sus ojos de sobremanera y que Cartman se echara un poco hacia atrás.

—Oh, sí, pensándolo bien, puede ser eso. —Murmuró Marsh para sí mismo. El rubio asintió un par de veces, orgulloso de la aceptación de su idea.

—¡Claro que no es por eso! —Pronunció el gordinflón, remarcando con claridad cada aspecto de su negación. Kenny solamente rió, al igual que el pelinegro; Kyle, por su parte, esperaba desaparecer, ya que no sabía ni hacia donde debía mirar. A partir de ese momento, la charla de los cuatro "amigos" continuó normalmente, sólo que en esa ocasión, el hablar entre Kyle y Cartman era nulo.

Con el transcurso de las horas se hizo lo que se preveía, algún pícaro cambió el ponche por cervezas, y ya para esas alturas, un poco más de la mitad de los invitados ya estaban borrachos. Por un lado, Butters reía junto a un chico pelirrojo, Dougie, el que era su secuaz cuando hacía del Profesor Caos; por otro, el grupo de chicas había empezado a bailar casi descontroladamente, al ritmo de las canciones de Rihanna. Clyde tenía en su cabeza la parte de una lámpara, mientras que los chicos de su grupo se reían por ello. Mientras tanto, algún que otro universitario se colaba a la fiesta, y como no, también vendía un poco de marihuana a algún que otro interesado.

Stan no podía tomar nada de alcohol, pues era el conductor designado, por lo que estaba con un semblante amargado. En cambio, McCormick tomaba felizmente de la redbull que él mismo había llevado. Kyle prefería no acercarse a la cerveza; mas Cartman ya había terminado con su segundo vaso luego de hacer un exitoso "fondo".

—A... ahahaha... —Rió Cartman. Se notaba como poco a poco iba perdiendo un poco de lucidez, ya que no era una persona acostumbrada a tomar. —Estaré en el baño... no tardo... —balbuceó el más bajo, y seguido por las pupilas preocupadas de sus amigos, esquivó a la gente como podía con sus pasos graciosos, subió por las escaleras y apenas dio un golpeteo en la puerta. Al ver que no respondía nadie, se metió en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo, deslizándose sobre la madera barnizada. Abrazó sus piernas para mantenerlas pegadas a su pecho, y apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas. Bajó su vista, y arremangó su manga. Dejó que el collar se deslizara cómodamente por su nívea piel, dejando que la suavidad de la tela lo acariciara. Un suspiro fluyó de su garganta, estiró sus piernas y se quitó el collar de su brazo, para poder verlo con detenimiento. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y se puso en la cara el collar. No sabía por qué, sólo creyó que a lo mejor lo relajaría; pero no, en absoluto.

La presencia del judío sólo había empeorado las cosas dentro de su mente. No podía sentirse tan pleno como le gustaría, de por sí, su tarde ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente buena, y ahora, la noche se quedaba muy atrás.

Una persona que golpeaba la puerta incesantemente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño y volvió a ponerse el collar donde minutos atrás, sólo que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para acomodar sus mangas.

— ¡APÚRATE QUE ME ESTOY MEANDO! —Gritó un desconocido del otro lado de la puerta, Cartman la abrió con fiereza, para luego salir con casi todo su aire de diva restaurado.

— ¡Espero que disfrutes el aroma, mamón! —Dijo el muchacho cuando ya había salido a pesar de no haber cagado, sólo para poder darse el placer de dejar al pobre chico atemorizado por la salud de sus vías respiratorias.

El ambiente había cambiado muchísimo para tan sólo quince minutos. Literalmente, aquella fiesta se había convertido en un total descontrol, y tal era la forma en la que había ropa interior femenina y masculina a los pies de una puerta que daban a una habitación. Cartman se estremeció del asco que le había provocado, y siguió su curso hacia donde anteriormente estaban los demás.

Kenny y Stan habían desaparecido hasta de la faz de la tierra, o a lo mejor no era tan así. Tal fue la sorpresa del neonazi al ver que sólo el pelirrojo estaba en ese lugar que buscaba, por poco se transformaba en un tomate. El judío notó eso, y apartó su mirada de igual forma.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Interrogó al cabo de un rato el mayor.

—Extraordinario. —Mintió Cartman. Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo cuando estaba nervioso, sólo en momentos como esos solía decir cualquier estupidez que se le viniera a la mente.

—Por favor, Cartman, no mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo, Kyle. Es la verdad. —Contradijo Cartman, dignándose al fin a dirigirle la mirada cuando le hablaba.

—Pues no te creo, culón.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tienes cara de haber comido un taco relleno de verduras o de haber visto un balde del KFC vacío. Cartman, no puedes de mentirme cuando algo como eso te delata. —Dijo Broflovski, rodando sus ojos, como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca fuera algo obvio.

—Pirqui tinis quiri di mimimimi. —Repitió el gordo, haciendo que el mayor mordiera su labio inferior para no decir ningún agravio aún. Cartman sonrió de malicia por primera vez en la noche, y eso hizo que Kyle se calmara un poco.

— ¿Qué tienes en tu muñeca? —Preguntó el judío, desconcertando de inmediato al menor, quien volteó a ver la mencionada con total velocidad. Se sorprendió al ver el collar, y escondió sus brazos detrás de su espalda de inmediato. —Cartman, quiero ver qué traes en tu muñeca. —Repitió con un mayor tono el más alto.

—No es algo que te importe, judío. —Balbuceó Eric.

—Sí me importa, por algo estoy preguntando. —Respondió Kyle.

—¿A dónde fueron Kenny y Stan? —Interrogó Cartman en un vago intento de cambiar el tema. Kyle bufó.

—Kenny dijo que debía hacer algo importante con Stan. Ahora dame la maldita cosa que tienes en tu brazo. —Ordenó el judío, cada vez más y más impaciente.

—Oblígame. —Sentenció Eric, y de esa forma, empezó un forcejeo entre ambos, sólo para que el judío pudiera distinguir aunque sea el color de aquella tira de tela que había visto, tan sólo para estar seguro. Por aquella pelea, el peinado de ambos se había desarreglado. Trágico.

Cuando lo consiguió, se separó rápidamente, mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa de oreja a oreja. Cartman simplemente mantenía su mirar apartado de cualquier cosa del pelirrojo.

—Estás usando...

—Cállate. —Interrumpió Eric con molestia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Exigía internamente que en ese mismo momento la tierra lo tragara, pero no, las cosas debían ser así para él.

—Usando el collar. —Finalizó Broflovski rápidamente, casi tanto como un rap de Eminem. El menor chistó por lo bajo, sin embargo, no negó nada. Sólo de esa forma Kyle podía saber que había dado justo en el blanco, y que nada ni nadie podrían hacerlo dejar de sonreír. Con su brazo derecho rodeó al neonazi, pegándolo a su cuerpo sólo un poco.

—Por favor, Kyle, no significa nada. —Murmuró Theodore en voz baja. 

—Claro que sí significa algo. —Contradijo el mayor. -Significa más de lo que crees, o al menos es así para mí.

—Pero sólo es un pedazo de tela.

—Un pedazo de tela que estás usando y atesorando como si fuera bordado con oro. Cartman, cierra el culo y deja de mentir. —Finalizó el pelirrojo. Cartman obedeció sin quererlo realmente, era costoso de admitir, pero ya no le quedaba ninguna palabra más que decir. Kyle aprovechó eso y lo empujó con delicadeza a la pista de baile. Quería aprovechar ese momento para poder decirle a su madre luego.

— ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?! —Exclamó Cartman, nervioso, mientras miraba a todas partes.

—Sólo quiero bailar un poco. —Respondió apacible el judío.

—Estás loco. ¡Estás loco! -Farfulló el culón. —Todos podrán vernos. -Susurró, para que nadie más pueda oírle.

—Están todos borrachos y nadie presta atención a lo que está sucediendo, no lo notarán. —Comentó de forma desinteresada, al mismo tiempo en el que rodeaba con cuidado y mucha suavidad al contrario por su cintura. Sintió como se estremecía y eso le hizo aumentar un poco más su confianza.

—Si llegan a verme como un marica el lunes... te juro que te mataré, judío. —Sentenció.

Poco a poco, Cartman cedió con la idea del ajeno, y se quedaron minutos y minutos en silencio, dejando que la música siguiera su compás, y moviéndose de forma lenta y palurda. Era incómodo, sin embargo, no podían esperar menos, era la primera vez en la que compartían una canción con alguien más.

Las cinco y cuarto ya se había avecinado, y la gente comenzaba a irse finalmente. Ellos también se fueron, sólo que Cartman, en ese momento, ya no llevaba su collar en la muñeca, sino que lo llevaba en su bolsillo porque sintió que ya no lo necesitaba. Ya había cumplido su cometido. Kyle ya caminaba a su lado.


	23. Sentimientos.

**Capítulo veintitrés. Sentimientos.**

El amanecer hizo que sus parpados se fruncieran, y llevó su diestra hacia su rostro, con el objetivo de tapar esa incomodidad. Su habitación no se sentía tan solitaria como lo usual. Una risa conocida le llamó la atención. Arrugó el entrecejo, sin querer tener que abrir sus ojos azulados; sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo. Miró a la nada un tiempo para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, luego, bostezó con suma pereza y se estiró en su propio lugar. Dirigió su vista al ajeno; aquél rubio de belleza celestial. Sólo sonrió.

—Mngh... ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Marsh. Kenny dirigió su mano hacia los cabellos de recién despertado del menor, haciendo que rozaran entre sus dedos.

—Nada en especial... —Murmuró por lo bajo el mayor, acercándose a él y pasmándole un beso a cercanías de su boca. Stan sonrió nuevamente, conservando su mueca de agotado, y atrajo al mayor desde su nuca para poder besarle. -Buenos días. ~

—Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo.

—Los ojos no hablan, Stan. Realmente creo que esto de juntarte con hippies te está haciendo consumir cosas raras. —Mofó Kenny, cariñosamente. Stan se rió y le golpeó en el brazo.

—No me junto con hippies, sólo voy a unas cuantas marchas. —Se opuso, fingiendo estar ofendido. -No me refería a eso. Es que parece que sí tienes algo que decir.

—Puede que lo tenga, puede que no. —Se encogió de hombros el mayor, Stan puso sus manos sobre el colchón, un poco frustrado.

—Dilo de una vez, carajo. —Insistió Marsh.

—Ten paciencia, pequeño Marshmallow. —Llevó su mano hacia el mentón del más bajo, acariciándole el labio con su pulgar. —Cierra tus ojos y ya lo verás.

—No veré nada si cierro los ojos. —Respondió el pelinegro, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Sólo hazlo y no preguntes tanto.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero no me juegues una broma pesada o me iré. —Cedió Marsh, no sin antes reír un poco. Pegó sus rodillas contra su pecho y tapó sus ojos con las palmas y dedos de sus manos, tentado a espiar, pero sin hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo podrías irte de tu casa? —Preguntó. — ¡Hey! ¡No mires! —Exclamó Kenny desde un lugar desconocido para el menor.

— ¡No lo hago! —Mordió su labio inferior mientras movía los dedos de sus pies, notándose inquieto por el factor sorpresa. Luego de unos momentos, sintió como el colchón se hundía nuevamente, indicando que el rubio se había sentado en la cama. — ¿Sacaste algo de mi casa? Espero que no hayas entrado a la habitación de Shelley... —murmuró el hippie. Kenny rió ligeramente y negó con su cabeza, a pesar que el contrario no pudiera verlo.

—Puedes abrirlos ya.

Obedeció al instante aquel aviso, encontrándose con la escena de un muchacho rubio totalmente sonriente, con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Le miró a los ojos fijamente.

— ¿Y qué sucede? —Interrogó Stan.

—Mira atrás de ti. —Dijo Kenny, sacando sus manos de su espalda y mostrando que en ellas no traía absolutamente nada. Stan sonrió asombrado por lo cauteloso que es su novio. Volteó con lentitud, encontrándose con una cajita mediana, que poseía un moño por fuera. Se mostró confundido, enarcando una ceja, y logrando que su semblante se viera algo gracioso de forma no intencional. McCormick sonreía de oreja a oreja, tanto que tenía sus hoyuelos marcados y sus pómulos delicadamente sonrosados. Parecía un pequeño niño.

— ¿Qué es esto, Ken?

—Un regalo, pues. —Contestó, como si no fuera obvio, encogiéndose de hombros. —Ábrelo.

—Oh... no debiste gastar dinero en mí. —Reprochó, a la vez que con sus dedos desataba cuidadosamente el prolijo listón carmín.

—Pero lo hice, cierra el hocico y disfruta.

—No me trates como un perro. —Retó, riendo. Kenny mordió su labio inferior.

Finalmente, Marsh abrió la caja, luego de haberla admirado y examinado con sumo detalle. Sus ojos producieron un brillo especial al ver su contenido, y su boca se abrió de pura sorpresa. Sólo pudo decir una sola palabra: "wow".

— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta? —Interrogó Kenny, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, como si siguiera el ritmo de alguna canción que tiene pegada.

—Realmente... no debiste... —Musitó Stan nuevamente, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la pantalla del aparato. Era algo pequeño, pero parecía ser un muy buen modelo. Los ojos de Kenny le miraban fijamente, esperando su reacción.

—Hace unos meses me contaste que habías roto tu celular, y bueno, quería regalarte uno... —Confesó Kenny, llevando su mano detrás de su nuca, avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para pagar esto?

—Oye, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. —Dijo, un poco desilusionado. Sólo esperaba a que lo disfrutara, no a que le hiciera tantas preguntas.

—De verdad, Kenny. Sé que no estás en la mejor posición. Deberías haberte comprado algo para ti.

— ¡Pero he estado trabajando!

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó Stan, atónito. — ¿Trabajando, dices?

El rubio asintió, bajando su mirada y apretando sus puños.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde un poco antes de la fiesta de Halloween de Cartman. -Confesó en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -Interrogó, nuevamente.

—Vi como Cartman preparaba tragos un par de veces antes y aprendí más o menos como lo hacía. -Balbuceó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Conseguí un trabajo de bartender en un bar un poco lejos de la ciudad.

— ¡Pero si eres mejor de edad!

—Y por eso me pagan un poquito menos, pero me sirve para vivir. —Admitió finalmente, agachando su cabeza y soltando un suspiro. —Con eso también estuve comprando unas cuantas redbulls y una muñeca nueva a Karen. ¡Si vieras como le gustó!

—Vaya... —comentó Stan. —De haberlo sabido, habría ido a ayudarte... debe ser duro hacerlo todo tú solo.

— ¡Está bien, no te preocupes! —Tranquilizó el mayor, y puso una mano sobre el hombro ajeno. —Sólo prométeme que usarás el celular para llamar a tu hermana de una buena vez.

— ¿Llamar..? —Interrogó Stan; se quedó en blanco durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis. — ¡CARAJO! —Exclamó. — ¡ME HE OLVIDADO DE LLAMAR A SHELLEY! —Y en ese mismo instante, se paró de la cama de un salto, y fue corriendo hacia el armario para sacar los restos de su difunto ex-celular. De allí mismo, sacó su chip y tarjeta de memoria, para ponérselo al regalado.

La escena en sí hizo reír al rubio. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Le digo que vuelva? ¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo vuelven mis padres! —Estaba totalmente exaltado, a tal punto en el que se agarraba su rostro con ambas manos.

—Llama a tus padres y de ahí a tu hermana. —Respondió McCormick. Como siempre, llevaba las respuestas de la vida misma.

De ahí en más, la torpeza y los nervios dominaron la casa de la familia Marsh durante aquél día agitado. De idas y venidas, el hogar se transformó en un caos plagado de pequeñas risitas y algunos chillidos. Un gran y largo día se avecinaba para ese par de tórtolos.

La pantalla del celular iluminaba sus rizos rojos que reposaban sobre su frente, ligeramente, por causa del brillo; una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas con manchas rosadas. Mordió su labio inferior; luego, suspiró, inevitablemente. La noche de ayer, para el judío, había sido inolvidable, desde el justo momento en el que fue a la fiesta hasta cuando dejó a Cartman en la puerta de su casa, pero claro, no sin antes darle un beso en su frente, para que no se sintiera tan "gay" su compañero, como una señal de despedida.

Debido a las ansias, no había podido dormir correctamente. Simplemente miraba, casi hipnotizado, a las fotos que había tomado luego del breve baile con Cartman. Era divertido ver sus reacciones tan infantiles, por lo que no podía evitar repetir una y otra vez.

Era la tarde, no tenía nada que hacer, y sencillamente por eso había decidido permanecer acostado en su habitación, con su puerta cerrada y los ánimos más allá de las nubes. Perdido en sus pensamientos acerca del futuro.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sacándolo del mundo de sus fantasías de golpe. Maldijo por lo bajo, dejando su celular de lado, sobre la mesa de luz, y tapó su cabeza con su almohada, para simular estar dormido; empero, una voz peculiar llamó su atención.

—Está bien, señora Broflovski, si dice que está dentro, entonces pasaré. —Escuchó que decía una persona con un tono amable y completamente sumiso fuera de su habitación, y luego de ello, la puerta se abrió, dando permiso a aquella persona, quien cerró la puerta nuevamente atrás de sí.

—Mnnnngh. —Se quejó Kyle desde su cama, sin quitarse la almohada de encima.

—Kyle, por todos los cielos, levántate. —Ordenó el robusto, ya recuperando su tono de voz normal, como un buen ser desgraciado. Fue hacia las ventanas para abrirlas de par en par, y dejar que los rayos de luz pudieran golpear el rostro del mayor. Este último mencionado se tapó aún más con la almohada.

—Déjame en paz, Cartman. —Musitó.

—Vine hasta aquí para hablar, no para que duermas. —Reclamó, yendo hacia la cama ajena y sentándose. Luego de ello, agarró los hombros ajenos para sacudirlo un poco.

-Ummnhgnh. -Se quejó. - ¿Hablar? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa hablar?

—Desde hoy, ahora, ya. —Respondió; soltándole al fin, y obligándole a estar sentado junto a él.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

Cartman se quedó callado.

— ¿No sabes de qué hablar? —Preguntó Kyle, sonriente.

—Claro que lo sé, sólo dame un minuto. —Insistió el castaño.

—Cartman, ¿para qué viniste?

— ¡Para hablar, carajo!

—Entonces dime de qué quieres hablar.

— ¡Eso estoy pensando! —Exclamó, impaciente, haciendo que Broflovski riera. Cartman se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Avísame cuando termines de pensar, entonces. —Respondió Kyle, se echó hacia atrás y nuevamente se tapó bien con sus colchas. Eric frunció el ceño y lo destapó.

—Préstame atención. —Reclamó.

—Pero no estás diciendo nada.

—Estoy pensando. —Corrigió, y se sacó sus zapatillas para poder acomodarse bien sobre el colchón.

—Creo que ya te pusiste muy cómodo, culón.

—No realmente, sigues estorbando, judío.

—Esta es mi cama.

—Pero esta es mi presencia.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu presencia? —Preguntó Kyle, enarcando una ceja.

—Que mi presencia es genial. —Respondió Eric.

—No tiene un puto sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene. —Se opuso el antes mencionado. Kyle rodó sus ojos.

— ¿Y para qué viniste?

—Porque quiero hablar de lo que pas-... tú sabes, de lo que pasó en las luchas ayer. Estuvieron buenísimos, ¿no?

—Cartman, ayer no habían luchas. —Dijo Kyle, un poco confundido al respecto, y pudo contemplar como el ajeno desviaba su mirada mientras tanteaba el colchón con sus dedos inquietos.

—Te las perdiste.

—Nunca me pierdo ninguna lucha porque siempre me llamas cuando hay una y te vuelves insoportable; y es más, ayer ni siquiera estuviste en tu casa, estuvimos en la fiesta de Token con Kenny y Stan.

—Oh, sí, ese marica de Token. —Continuó Eric. —Con razón parecía que algo no cuadraba muy bien, tú sabes, haha. —Eric rió para disimular. La expresión del mayor había vuelto a ser seria, tal y como siempre.

—Ve al grano. —Ordenó.

—Quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer. —Admitió finalmente; sin embargo, antes de ello había intentado hacer un monólogo en baso de un lenguaje de señas, cosa que no salió bien, ya que Kyle es pésimo en eso.

— ¿De qué cosa que pasó ayer? —Cuestionó Broflovski.

—De todo.

— ¿Empezamos por dónde?

—Desde que me viste el collar ese hasta el final. —Murmuró, abochornado. A Kyle le gustaría que repita esas palabras, mas sabía que pedírselo sería riesgoso.

—Está bien —cedió— Empieza.

— ¿Qué empiece? —Preguntó Cartman, confundido.

—Sí, habla.

—Eh... está bien.

— ¿Y? ¿Hablarás?

—Se paciente, eso hago.

—Cartman, eres exasperante.

—Shhhh.

—Shhhh nada.

—Bueno, al carajo, yo me voy.

— ¿Viniste solamente para esto?

— ¡No me dejas hablar! —Rezongó el gordinflón.

—Sí lo hago, pero tú no te sabes expresar.

—Claro que lo sé.

—No, no sabes expresar lo que sientes, tienes que estar dando vueltas para decir dos palabras, y eso no es saber expresarse, Eric. —Respondió el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos e intentando fingir una actitud indiferente.

—Puedo demostrar que sí sé expresar mis sentimientos. —Afirmó el castaño.

— ¿Y bien? Entonces, hazlo. Estoy esperando.

—El punto es que quiero que me asegures que nadie nos haya visto. -Dijo Eric, haciendo un ademán con su mano de una forma realmente engreída.

— ¿Estás...? ¿estás hablando en serio? —Interrogó el judío, tajante.

—Aún no he terminado. —Carraspeó. —No quiero que nos hayan visto porque no quiero que los demás piensen que soy gay o algo por el estilo cuando tú fuiste quién me obligó a bailar. En la escuela debes admitirlo y no actuar como un judío marica y mentiroso. —Requirió Cartman, y bajó su mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior. Kyle guardó silencio y apretó sus puños.

— ¿Has venido hasta mi casa solamente para decir pura mierda, hijo de puta? —Cuestionó nuevamente el mayor. Sus últimas palabras habían flaqueado con ligereza, cosa que sorprendió al neonazi, haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso. — ¡Pensaba que estás cosas ya las habrías arreglado!

— ¿Qué...?

—Mira, hiciste una fiesta para dañarme, te convertiste en un puto gato de obeso que fue una molestia la gran parte del tiempo, huías, no mantenías silencio y te comportabas como la mierda. Al final de todo parecías haber mejorado un poco, pero no y terminas huyendo de nuevo. Ya como humano parecías más sensato, ¿pero sabes qué? Haces lo mismo viniendo a mi casa a decirme toda tu puta mierda otra vez, como si cada esfuerzo mío no valiera absolutamente nada. -Soltó el judío, totalmente enojado. Su respiración agitada era una clara prueba de ello. Realmente se sentía herido, y no le importaba pensar antes de hablar.

—No entiendo de donde sacaste todas esas conclusiones, Kyel. —Respondió Cartman, alarmado.

—Mi nombre no es Kyel. —Dijo cortante.

—Ni siquiera dejaste que termine de hablar.

—He oído lo suficiente para saber que no vale la pena escucharte.

—No sabes ni qué es lo que pienso de cómo fue el baile y el beso. —Reclamó Cartman, fastidiado por las palabras del mayor. Este último abrió los ojos como platos, empero intentó no dejar que le afectara demasiado.

—No me importa lo que pienses porque de seguro es que "no eres gay" como si tuviera algo que ver.

—Me gustó bailar contigo. —Admitió el menor sin medir realmente sus palabras, golpeando su puño contra el colchón y sorprendiendo aún más al ajeno, quien sólo permaneció en silencio, contra el cabecero de la cama.

— ¿Y del beso qué? —Preguntó, por fin.

—No estuvo tan mal que me besaras en la frente. —Balbuceó, cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía, con unas manchas rojas cubriéndole sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que todos digan si a la larga te gustó? —Preguntó Kyle, después de unos segundos de silencio, mucho más calmado que hace un rato. Sus pupilas hacían notar que se sentía herido por lo que había dicho el menor anteriormente. Cartman se sintió culpable por eso.

—Porque sí y ya. —Respondió.

Broflovski suspiró y llevó su diestra hacia la mejilla ajena. Cartman dio un ligero respingo, mas se terminó por acostumbrar a aquellas suaves caricias sobre su piel. Pasado un momento, Kyle lo atrajo hacia él, dándole un abrazo, y apegándolo a su cuerpo.

—Si alguien dice algo de ayer le diré que no eres gay, tranquilo. —Murmuró, contra la oreja del más bajo, sólo para que él pudiera oírlo. Cartman llevó sus manos hacia la espalda del mayor, agarrándose firmemente de su pijama.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? —Interrogó, tímidamente, oculto en su pecho.

—De verdad. -Coincidió. —Pero quiero que me hagas un favor a cambio. -Solicitó el judío.

—Oh, carajo, ¿qué cosa?

—Quiero que todos los días me llames y me cuentes todo lo que quieras. ¿Te quedó claro?

— ¿Qué? Eso es muy gay... —Repuso el gordo.

—Sí, lo es. —Afirmó el judío.

—. . . Está bien, lo haré. —Aceptó el menor. Kyle sonrió, sin soltarle. Acariciaba su espalda dulce y lentamente; y Eric entre sus brazos supo que podía confiar, por lo menos esa vez, en un judío como Kyle.


	24. Estrellas.

**Capítulo veinticuatro. Estrellas.**

 Habían quedado los cuatro amigos. Las semanas habían pasado, dejando una oleada de sábados y domingos lluviosos, hasta que finalmente se acercaba un buen fin de semana, estaba pronosticado un buen tiempo, y sin duda que se había cumplido. El sol brillaba casi tanto como el día siguiente de la fiesta de Halloween de hace unos meses atrás.

Los exámenes se les venían encima, pero ese no era un motivo para no salir, según el crew... claro, según tres menos uno; especificando, Kenny Stan y Cartman versus Kyle, el único que se preocupaba por aprobar cada evaluación.

Habían quedado en encontrarse en la puerta del cine, era una zona céntrica, y de allí podían ir a caminar por donde quisieran. Irónicamente, el que no quería salir era el que estaba primero: el pelirrojo. Mantenía su ropa casual, sólo que esta vez llevaba una remera holgada y blanca, y se abrigaba con una campera negra. No vestía su ushanka típica, algo raro en él. Aparentemente, quería verse un poco mejor a lo normal.

Miraba su celular y entraba a  _juansapp_  con suma insistencia, para así ver apenas alguien le enviara un mensaje, diciendo que estaban llegando, o simplemente alguna señal de vida. Estaba más o menos tranquilo, hasta que una mano se posó sobre la pantalla de su móvil bruscamente, e hizo un intento por quitárselo. Reaccionó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño y apretando su puño, listo para golpear; mas el rostro sonriente y gordinflón ya se mostraba frente suyo. Aflojó su semblante, mostrando una mueca mucho más relajada.

—No sirves para ladrón, Cartman. —Se burló, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina. El mencionado no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y asentir con ligereza.

—Creo que sirvo más de bartender, preparando tragos, ¿no te parece, judío? —Ah, esas simples palabras habían sido cosa suficiente para hacer sonrojar sutilmente al mayor. No había duda que su relación había mejorado muchísimo. Eric, al notar aquel color en las mejillas ajenas, soltó una leve risa, llevando sus dedos índices a picarle las mismas, con un aire típico de malicia. Sus únicas intenciones eran molestarle.

—Ya, ya, deja. —Regañó Kyle, tratando de apartar las manos ajenas de su pálido rostro. El castaño terminó obedeciendo, pero solamente porque unas manos lo agarraron desde atrás por sus costados.

— _TE TENGO._  —Gritó el rubio a espaldas del  _neonazi_. Éste último soltó un grito, para luego voltearse y empezar a golpearle. Kenny intentaba cubrirse mientras reía como loco; a la vez en la que Stan saludaba a Kyle.

Obviamente, Kenny y Stan habían llegado juntos.

El pelinegro tenía morado su ojo, de tal forma en la que sus iris azulinos resaltaban de una forma especial, y más con los vasos sanguíneos reventados en el ojo golpeado. Su mejor amigo se mostró preocupado al respecto, mas la verdadera pregunta surgió cuando Cartman habló.

— _¡KENNY!_  ¿Ya golpeaste a Marsh porque no te preparó un sándwich? —Se mofó el menor, dejando de lanzarle puñetazos al rubio. Este último negó con su cabeza repetidas veces.

—Uh... ¿esto? —Preguntó el pelinegro, señalando a su ojo derecho. —Ah, es que llamé a Shelley... después que volvieran mis padres... me olvidé totalmente de que debía avisarle y esto pasó. —Finalizó su historia, dirigiendo sus pupilas hacia el suelo y suspirando. Cree que jamás podrá olvidar aquél rostro proveniente del mismísimo infierno que lo tenía contra la pared, golpeándolo con aquellos puños que parecían estar hechos de cemento macizo, junto con una decoración de anillos con relieves por causa de las pequeñas piedrecitas incrustadas.

Si bien, su hermana ya era mayor de edad, pero aún no podía conseguir un buen empleo para poder poseer su propia vivienda y empezar a llevar una vida independiente. Sus padres le habían dicho a Shelley que ya tenía cierto mando sobre él, por lo que el hippie no podía hacer mucho hasta que cumpliera sus dieciocho años.

Cartman largó una carcajada, en el preciso segundo en el que el pelinegro terminó su explicación. Kenny miró a su amigo, sonriente, y le dio un ligero codazo. Kyle no hizo más que rodar sus ojos, y Stan frunció su ceño, con cierto fastidio.

— ¿Y qué dijeron tus padres del nuevo celular? —Quiso saber Kyle, con notable curiosidad.

—Básicamente que soy un pendejo, y que debería devolverle algo de dinero a Kenny, cosa que ya intenté pero aún no lo quiere aceptar. —Le dirigió sus pupilas al mencionado, quien se encogió de hombros, sonriente e inflando ligeramente sus mejillas, dando cierto aspecto adorable.

—Un regalo es un regalo, Marshmallow, no tienes nada que me puedas devolver, a excepción de tu cariño.

Cartman hizo una mueca de querer vomitar hacia Kyle, debido a la repentina escena melosa. Kyle sonrió ante esa acción, y asintió, convencido de querer hacer exactamente lo mismo; después, rodó sus ojos y soltó una ligera risa. Cartman sonrió, mirándole de una mera forma boba.

Sin duda alguna, Kyle y Cartman se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos desde la fiesta en casa de Token, y era algo que Kenny y Stan habían notado desde el primer momento en el que estuvieron esperando al autobús para ir a clases. Era extraño, lucían más comprensivos uno al otro, como si supieran a la perfección en qué están pensando. Ninguno de los dos amigos podía creer eso posible, ya que para lograr un vínculo así consideraban que debían vivir juntos, y lógicamente, creían que Kyle y Cartman lo que más podían hacer juntos era respirar cerca del otro.

— ¿Y bien? ¿vamos a quedarnos como pendejos todo el día? —Preguntó Cartman, rompiendo el silencio causado por los pensamientos de cada uno. Kenny se acomodó su cabello, para después asentir y presenciar como un mechón rebelde caía sobre su rostro. Stan, se acercó al rubio, para acomodar su cabello de manera torpe, por lo que Kenny rió. Kyle apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del más bajo del grupo, siendo recibido por una dura mirada del mismo, que a poco fue suavizándose.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —Preguntó Kyle a su opuesto. Cartman se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder. Estaba un tanto aburrido de jugar videojuegos cada vez que se reunían.

— ¡Vayamos al bosque! —Sugirió McCormick.

—Antes vayamos al cine, hay una película que quiero ver. —Sugirió Stan, un tanto apasionado por una película llamada  _"Dr. Normal"_ , se había estrenado hace ya varios meses, pero seguía en cartelera para obtener más ganancias, algo realmente típico.

—Está bien, iremos al cine, después al bosque. ¿Todos de acuerdo? —Quiso saber Kyle, dirigiéndose al grupo, y al no recibir ninguna objeción, encabezó la caminata, llevándolos al cine. A su lado iba Cartman, intentando seguirle el paso a cuestas debido a sus cortas piernas, mientras maldecía a su altura en su mente y a lo rápido que caminaba el pelirrojo. Detrás de ellos, iban Kenny y Stan, sonrientes como niños pequeños, dando pasos apresurados.

Ir hacia un lugar en grupo era algo fastidioso para las otras personas que querían ir por la vereda, y con muchas razones, en este cas el crupo de cuatro amigos querían ir todos juntos, sin dejar espacio ni para un átomo más. Por otro lado, las personas que querían caminar les daban sus sutiles miradas de desprecio que se clavaban como flechas a las espaldas de los cuatro. Esto fue así hasta que llegaron al destino, compraron las entradas, y aprovecharon bien las promociones del dos por uno. Y claro que compraron nachos, palomitas de maíz y refrescos. Estaban listos para los que les esperaba allí dentro.

—No veo un carajo. —Rezongó Cartman, mientras subía los escalones de la sala a oscuras, cargado de una bandeja de nachos con queso y un cubo de palomitas de maíz grande.

—Ve con cuidado, culón. —Advirtió Kyle, quien cargaba los refrescos de los cuatro. — ¿No que eras muy musculoso?

—Sí, no queremos que tires todo y después tengamos que comer del suelo. —Apoyó Stan, quien llevaba otro cubo de palomitas.

—Mhm. —Asintió Kenny, llevando bien otra bandeja de nachos.

Sólo porque Satán es grande, lograron llegar a unos buenos asientos, en donde verían de forma asombrosa junto con los lentes 3D. En el medio hacia atrás siempre eran las mejores butacas, y por suerte, la sala estaba casi vacía. El primero que se apresuró por sentarse fue el castaño, quien apenas lo hizo se desparramó por la butaca, y tomó un puñado de nachos, los sumergió en queso y se los metió a la boca con todo el encanto y delicadeza que existía en su cuerpo, es decir, nada. A la par de él se sentó el judío.

—Un poco más y te comías tu puño. —Se mofó Stan, quien fue el tercero en sentarse, seguido de una risotada de Kenny.

—¿Como te hizo tragarlo tu hermana? Mejor cállate, hippie. —Balbuceó, llevándose otro puñado a su boca. Seguido de eso, le tendió las palomitas al pelirrojo, quien le agradeció.

—Espero que pongan la película pronto. —Dijo el rubio.

—Lo harán, están a tiempo. Faltan cinco minutos. —Respondió el pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor, confirmando que para los lugares de atrás solo estaban ellos. Se sentía más que complacido por ello.

Dicho y hecho, pasados los cinco minutos empezó el anuncio diciendo que debían ponerse los lentes, seguido de típicos comerciales, y por fin, el inicio de la película.

Mientras la historia se mostraba en pantalla, los adolescentes se ponían cómodos. Cartman, para ese entonces, tenía sus pies puestos sobre la butaca de enfrente, mientras masticaba los nachos alegremente, riéndose de las escenas que le parecían estúpidas, cosa que incluso le causaba gracia a Kyle, pero que atraía los "shhh" incesantes del pelinegro.

Esa situación de risas y peticiones de silencio sólo duraron hasta la mitad de la película, ya que las escenas que le parecían divertidas aumentaron bastante. Todos se reían, descontrolados, Cartman daba su espalda contra el asiento de lo poderosas que eran sus carcajadas, Kenny temblaba, haciéndose hacia delante, Stan encorvaba su espalda hacia atrás, y Kyle golpeaba su puño contra la butaca de enfrente suyo, riendo sin parar. Y así pasaron, hasta el final de la película, e incluso cuando salieron seguían haciendo chistes al respecto.

— ¡¿Vieron lo que hizo la capa esa?! ¡Quiero una capa así! —Exclamó Cartman, emocionado, siendo apoyado por todo el grupo. Kenny tenía su brazo rodeando por los hombros a su pareja. Kyle y Cartman simplemente se rozaban ligeramente al caminar.

—Dormammu... he venido a negociar. —Imitó Kenny, pronunciando cada palabra con seriedad, para luego reír como un maniático. Era una escena insuperable para todos.

—Ahora vamos al bosque, ¿cierto? —Quiso asegurarse Stan. Kyle asintió lentamente a esa pregunta. —Ah, bien. —Lo dio como entendido al instante.

—Ahí podemos esconder enterrar a Cartman e irnos. —Bromeó Kenny, dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza del mencionado.

—Si lo haces voy a quedar como fantasma para pellizcarte el puto culo, pobre. —Refunfuñó. Kenny rió.

—Traje unos malvaviscos en mi abrigo, podemos hacer un poco de fuego y comer. —Dijo el rubio, luego, para distraer un poco a los demás.

—Yo paso, creo que voy a explotar. —Murmuró Kyle, poniendo una mano en su boca y negando repetidas veces con su cabeza.

—Si vas a explotar, grita "Allahu Akbar" —Bromeó Cartman.

—No voy a gritar eso, me van a meter preso por alterar la paz. —Rodó los ojos el judío, luego de negarse reiteradas veces nuevamente. Cartman no podía pensar en más que era bastante aburrido no hacerlo.

—Hay que vivir los riesgos. —Comentó Kenny, sonriente, como todos los días, mientras caminaban un poco más lento que anteriormente.

—Deberíamos apurarnos, no podemos ir al bosque de noche. —Dijo Stan, con una notable preocupación. Ya tenía un golpe en plena cara, no quería tener otro más por llegar tarde.

—Sí, es lo mejor. —Corcordó Kyle, acelerando sus pasos, que más bien se transformaron en zancadas. Era seguido por el más bajo a pequeños trotecitos para poder ir a su lado sin quedarse atrás, ya que sentía que Kenny le pisaría los talones sin siquiera disculparse por eso.

Continuaron sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que llegaron. Buscaron el punto en donde podrían apreciar el cielo con claridad, y lo encontraron. Estaban un poco cerca del lago, y era una zona bastante fresca, pero no era algo que parecía importarles. Se sentaron en el pasto sin miedo a ningún insecto que mordiera sus traseros. Kenny y Kyle fueron a buscar ramas secas para hacerlas arder, y cuando encontraron bastantes, armaron una pila en el medio, a la que después, con luego de mucho frotar un par de ramas, lograron quemar.

El fuego hacía que los ojos de Cartman rebosaran de un brillo especial, y se pusieran llorosos por el humo. Era adorable poder verlo rojo por el calor que emanaba, y divertido al mismo tiempo. Se acomodaron alrededor con la suficiente distancia para no quemarse, y con ramas clavaron a los malvaviscos, que fueron sumergidos al fuego, esperaron muy poco, y empezaron a comer aquellos dulces con gusto; inclusive Kyle, quien dijo que no lo haría, a pesar que era diabético creía que uno solo no le haría daño. Stan había desaprobado eso, pero aún así no le había hecho caso. Entre tres, lograron comer todos los malvaviscos del paquete.

Contemplaron el atardecer en grupo, distinguiendo como el sol se escondía lentamente en la lejanía, hasta que la oscuridad empezó su dominio poco a poco por el cielo. En ese momento, Stan se había levantado, y despidió al grupo con unos buenos choques de mano que les dejó ardiendo. Kenny lo acompañó, dejando a Cartman solo con Kyle.

Kyle juntó su cuerpo junto al del más bajo, ambos viendo el medio del fuego, y como su color cambiaba. Cartman apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno, buscando cada vez más comodidad. Kyle se sorprendió por eso, ya que siempre era él quien decía que no le gustaban las mariconadas.

—Tengo sueño, sólo eso. —Balbuceó Eric, sutilmente sonrojado, adivinando los pensamientos del contrario. Kyle asintió, y apoyó su cabeza contra la ajena. Cartman se apegó más y más.

—Salieron muchas estrellas esta noche. —Comentó el judío, intentando romper el hielo.

—Mhm... creo que es algo que le gustaría a Craig. —Dijo Eric.

— ¿A Craig?

—Sí, Tweek me contó que lo lleva bastante seguido a las montañas solamente para ver el atardecer y después ver las estrellas y todas esas mariconadas. —Dijo, intentando mantenerse con un semblante desinteresado.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya... tampoco sabía que te juntabas con Tweek.

—A veces me gusta ir a tomar té en su cafetería y hablamos un poco. Su té sabe a mierda algunos días, pero otros no tanto. —Comentó. Kyle esbozó una sonrisa, y acomodó un mechón del ajeno detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Y a ti te gustan las estrellas? —Inquirió, interesado.

—Prefiero los agujeros negros, o dormir. —Respondió Cartman, soltando una risa calmada. —Aunque sí, me gustan, aunque me recuerdan a cosas que me gustaría olvidar.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Esa sonda en el culo, ¿no te parece?

—Me había olvidado de eso. —Dijo Kyle, riendo un poco más fuerte. —Fue un asco.

—Sí que lo fue. —Afirmó Cartman, con una sonrisa en sus labios, acomodándose mejor sobre el más alto.

—Parece que tus costumbres como gato no se irán muy fácil, ¿no? —El judío apoyó su mano sobre la cintura ajena, acercándolo hacia él tanto que cuestionaba las leyes de la física. Cartman chistó.

—No me cagues el momento recordándome que estuve escupiendo bolas de pelos. —Pidió Eric, tomando la mano ajena sin siquiera tener un poco disimulo, logrando que el contrario de un respingo.

—Eras adorable.

— ¿Y no lo soy ahora? —Hizo ojos, parpadeó varias veces, con su mirada clavada en la del judío, quien sólo pudo echarse a reír, sumido en un nuevo ataque de risa, echando su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—No, mejor no, ya sé que soy extremadamente adorable.

—Sí, lo eres, un poco. —Dijo Broflovski, logrando que a Eric le invadiera un furioso rubor en sus mejillas, siendo sincero, ni siquiera creía que la respuesta del judío sería un positivo.

—Como dije, ya lo sabía.

—Me gusta dejártelo en claro. —Explicó el mayor, abrazando al ajeno. Eric no hizo más que subirse a los muslos del mismo, y sentarse allí con todo su peso. Kyle pensó que iba a morir aplastado, probablemente, pero no le molestó la idea en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —Preguntó Cartman, de pronto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ayudarte cuando? —Interrogó Kyle, confundido.

—Cuando gri... maullé en tu puerta, y me dejaste entrar, ¿por qué?

—Bueno... eras un gato, adorable, y lastimado. Tenías algo que me llamó la atención, y por eso te dejé entrar. —Dijo Kyle, bajando su mirada.

—Pero lo seguiste haciendo, me seguiste ayudando aún después de decirte que era yo. —Inquirió Cartman de nueva vez, un tanto impaciente por conocer esa respuesta.

—Ah... —Suspiró Kyle, apretó sus puños, y apegó al menor contra su pecho, queriendo asegurarse que no pudiera huir de él. Apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro ajeno. —Me encariñé demasiado rápido, ¿no? —Comentó, con una sonrisa tímida y ladina mostrándose.

—Puede ser... —Comentó Eric, avergonzado por lo que había dicho el mayor. —No sabes cuanto quise patearte cuando me quisiste besar estando así.

— _¡ESO ERA PORQUE A LO MEJOR SE SOLUCIONABA!_  —Exclamó, abochornado, Cartman le mordió el brazo para que callara.

—No chilles, no seas marica. —Le regañó, saliendo de su escondite en el pecho ajeno, para mirarle a sus ojos, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Se quedaron en silencio, la tensión era tanta que podría cortarse en cualquier momento. La expresión del _"neonazi"_  se suavizaba cada vez más y más, mientras que el pelirrojo se relajaba. Ambos tenían un deseo, un deseo que quería salir desde lo más interno de ellos, y revelarse. Lo que se sentían en su estómago no eran mariposas, eran flores, flores que habían escarbado con sus raíces cada emoción suyas, y las habían llevado a lucirlas en pétalos que querían mostrarse lo más pronto posible.

Cartman se inclinó ligeramente sobre el mayor, mientras que sus manos agarraban los costados del mismo con delicadeza, apoyando sus regordetes dedos con cuidado. Kyle apretó un poco su agarre, y observó los labios ajenos aproximarse. Inclinó su rostro, acortando la distancia entre ambos, y poder estar tan cerca de él como para sentir como sus cálidas respiraciones se mezclaban en el aire.

Cartman cerró sus ojos, y finalmente, fue quien tomó la iniciativa de robarle un beso, apoyando sus esponjosos y rojizos labios contra los ajenos con brevedad. Kyle lo atrajo por su nuca, impidiendo que se hiciera para atrás, abrazando con sus labios a los ajenos, y sintiendo como lentamente se sentía un poco pegajoso. Empezaron con besos cortos, para luego profundizarlos con timidez, llegado al punto de poder jugar con sus lenguas, y explorar aquella cavidad a gusto. Se separaban por cortos plazos, nada más para poder intentar regularizar sus respiraciones, y luego, volver a lo suyo.

La mano en la cintura que acariciaba a Cartman lentamente era algo que lo volvía loco, y lo mismo le pasaba a Kyle, sintiendo la cercanía del menor, y todo su calor.

—Creo que si te besaba así podría haber funcionado. —Murmuró Kyle, apoyando su frente contra la ajena, en los breves momentos en los que se separaban.

—Mejor cállate y sígueme besando. —Dijo Cartman, atrayéndolo por su mentón nuevamente a sus labios, teniendo a las estrellas como sus únicos testigos. 


	25. Un Miaustástico y Purrfecto Día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Espero que les sea de su agrado _(:'3JL)_   
> >Tengo pensado hacer un extra y un final alternativo, así que estén atentos que próximamente podrían haber novedades. <3  
> >Hice un oneshot Billdip que está disponible en mis historias, se titula "Cartas".   
> >Ya tengo pensado hacer nuevos proyectos, quizá no todos pertenecientes al fandom de South Park, pero de seguro haré algo más respecto a Gravity Falls, Steven Universe entre otros uvu

**Capítulo veinticinco. Un Miaustástico y Purrfecto Día.**

Estaban separados a escasos centímetros uno de otro, manteniendo sus mejillas bañadas en aquel color carmín símil a rosas, sus labios palpitantes y sus ojos un poco llorosos. Un silencio había tomado al lugar de una forma curiosa, tan así era que únicamente dio espacio a miradas que eran un misterio en su significado.

Es que Cartman sabía cuando Kyle actuaba con la verdad; años a su lado lo habían llevado a conocerlo más de la cuenta hasta el poder reconocer como reaccionaba con cada emoción. Cuando mentía, su nariz y sus pómulos temblaban ligeramente; cuando estaba feliz no podía evitar sonreír casi mostrando sus muelas y levantar sus cejas; cuando decía la verdad, sus ojos se abrían más de lo necesario; y cuando estaba enamorado... no sabía.

Nunca había visto la expresión que Kyle llevaba en ese momento.

Conocía a la perfección como era su desagrado, como era su cansancio y como era su sufrimiento. Lo conocía. Conocía hasta cómo eran sus pensamientos en cada momento, pero... pero en ese instante  _no lo sabía_.

Un mar de confusión inundó la cabeza de Cartman, y su vientre se llenó de una sensación extraña, como nervios y una rara alegría al mismo tiempo. Una sensación cálida que, no obstante, también le hacía temer de lo que podría ocurrir y de lo que podría significar.

Y entonces... el judío simplemente lo tomó de la nuca nuevamente, abrazándolo con delicadeza como si de una fina flor se tratara. El castaño miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada y de un momento a otro, los suaves y calientes labios del mayor se unían con los suyos. Luego de tanto pensar, la sensación de su barriga explotó en un calor impresionante, envolvente... satisfactorio. Un remolino de emoción se apoderó de su interior, como si hubiera esperado ese momento desde siempre. Lo abrazó y apretó los omóplatos del pelirrojo. A él no le importó.

Era demasiado. Demasiado hermoso. Demasiado puro para ambos. Eran dos personas que se habían odiado toda su vida que se besaban con toda la pasión y frenesí que podían; sin embargo, lo que tanto mostraban antes, ¿realmente era odio? ¿las llamadas de ayuda en la madrugada era por odio? ¿buscar el perdón del otro y reconocer algunos errores era...  _odio_?

**. ● ⚫ ● .**

Despertó. La resolana de la mañana reposaba contra sus ojos, lo que hizo que frunciera ligeramente su rostro. Bostezó a la vez en la que se incorporaba sobre su cama. Fregó sus párpados, vio su celular y entonces supo que sería un buen día.

Se cambió para ir a la escuela, tarareando una canción bastante olvidada de Terrance y Phillip que había entrado en su mente.

Sí, era un buen día. Sus exámenes, esos últimos y tortuosos que faltaban para egresarse por fin habían acabado y por fortuna no tuvo que ir a ningún examen de recuperación. ¿Él? Estaba feliz, alegre como nunca podría haberlo estado. ¡Ni siquiera matemáticas tuvo que recuperar!

Sí, sin duda alguna, era un maravilloso día, aquel en el que entregaban sus calificaciones y en el que podría ver a Kyle. Claro, que según él, lo que más le importaba era ese primer factor, aunque todos realmente sabemos de antemano esas segundas intenciones de por medio.

Fue en el bus mucho más temprano de lo habitual, por lo que no pudo estar acompañado por ninguno de sus amigos. Eso al castaño no pareció importarle demasiado, parecía más bien estar con sus pensamientos en las nubes y sus emociones en altavoz. Su rostro se mostraba mucho más bobo de lo normal. El bus finalmente llegó y así dio comienzo a ese recorrido hasta llegar a la escuela. Se sentó a la par de Butters, ¡fue muy raro encontrarlo! podía jurar que hace siglos que no lo veía. La relación que tenía con él cuando eran niños se había enfriado muchísimo, si bien no por un motivo en particular, sino que nunca se habían llevado totalmente bien de forma recíproca. Cartman se dio cuenta que más que una amistad parecía tenerlo como una mascota, sólo para que lo complazca. Se dieron cuenta de eso con el tiempo y aunque nunca dejaron de hablarse, hicieron otras amistades o afianzaron con otras personas. Butters se juntaba mucho más con Kevin, Tweek, Pip, Damien entre muchos otros; mientras que Cartman conservaba a su pequeño crew y formaba lazos amistosos con el grupo de Craig.

— ¡Hey, Eric! —Saludó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa que adornaba su níveo rostro. —Es raro verte aquí, siempre vienes en el bus de más tarde.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Finalmente creo que estoy siendo más independiente de mis padres, ¡hoy les dije que saldría y volvería a la hora que quiera y que se mantendría así para siempre!

Cartman esbozó una sonrisa, se alegraba por aquél rubio, ya era hora de que eso ocurriese, según recordaba, los padres del pequeño Butters no eran los mejores en su tarea como... bueno, padres. Siempre fueron muy exigentes con él, llegando a algún que otro grado de abuso. —Viejo, eso es realmente genial.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí, lo sé! Estoy impaciente por ver cuan lejos más puedo llegar con mi independencia. Espero lograr que me dejen en paz. —Concluyó. Cartman podía jurar que la sonrisa del rubio era cada vez más radiante, mas optó por dedicarle una amigable sonrisa y continuaron hablando sobre cualquier cosa, desde esos últimos días de clase hasta escandalosos rumores sobre Kevin, Clyde, Craig, entre muchos otros.

— ¿Sabes algo más, Cartman? ¡Cuando estabas de viaje Kyle tuvo un gato! —Dijo el rubio, emocionado. Él no pudo compartir mucho tiempo con el animal, pero sí se había enterado de su existencia mediante las bocas ruidosas de Kenny y Stan, aunque nunca había logrado verlo rondar por la escuela como lo lograron Craig y Tweek.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Preguntó el castaño fingiendo sin bastante credibilidad su asombro. — ¡Quién lo diría! ¡La rata con un gato! —Comentó divertido Eric. Aún así, en su mirada había un destello de idiotez y un gesto sutilmente adorable, sí, definitivamente había adorado estar con ese judío durante todo ese tiempo a pesar de lo sucedido. Butters rió ligeramente por su comentario y Cartman sintió que de la boca del rubio brotaban pequeñas notas musicales yendo hacia los tonos agudos. La risa de Butters siempre había sido especial, como un rayo de sol en la mañana, llena de brillo y fresca, probablemente esa era la última vez en la que lo escucharía reír dado al último día de clases y a la distancia que había entre ambos. Una distancia que no se habían preocupado en acortar en su debido momento.

Quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. Butters seguía hablando, esta vez contaba cómo había logrado escapar una vez por la ventana de sus padres, pero Eric ya no lo escuchaba y de esta forma continuó hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ambos bajaron del bus y cada uno fue al lugar al que quería (o necesitaba) ir. El rubio se encaminó hacia el baño cantando una alegre y pegajosa canción de comercial -uno que mencionaba unas arvejas, bastante gracioso a decir verdad-, mientras que el castaño fue sin titubear hacia el salón de clases, entró con normalidad y dejó sus pertenencias en su pupitre. Miró a su alrededor.

La escuela estaba desierta.

Sacó de su bolsillo su celular y rápidamente se metió al tan querido  _Juansapp_  para buscar aquella conversación con el pelirrojo. Había visto su mensaje, o mejor dicho, había escuchado su audio según aquellas tildes turquesas. Estaba nervioso, claro que sí.

¿Qué decía el audio? Bueno, nada muy interesante, sólo un "buen día judío, te veo hoy en la escuela" y una pequeña exclamación de asombro en los últimos segundos del audio porque, al parecer, su gata le había tomado bastante cariño a pesar de no haber hecho nada en especial que lo causara.

El mensaje era simple, entonces ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso? ¿por las tildes? ¿por el tono de su voz? _«Sueno como un tonto...»_  pensó Cartman, mas su inconsciente sabía muy bien porque estaba tan alterado. No era su tono de voz ni el servicio que brindaba _Juansapp_ , mas bien era la persona a la que le había enviado el mensaje.

Eric se sentó a la vez en la que cavilaba en el porqué de sus nervios. Fingía no entenderlo, no quería darse cuenta, no quería que sea eso. Si bien, el que le gustara el judío no era algo que lo avergonzara (demasiado), además, creía que era bastante obvio ese aspecto de él; más bien, lo que lo avergonzaba era el hecho de estar como un completo tonto enamorado, sentir lo que sentía en su interior. Ese hormigueo en su estómago no provocado por comida y el intenso rubor en sus mejillas que aparecía en situaciones cruciales le parecían totalmente extraños.

Aún no creía que él podía ser capaz de sentir todo eso.

De repente, se abrió la puerta. Cartman dio un respingo.

De esa puerta entró Butters, siendo acompañado por Tweek y Craig quienes le dirigieron una mirada y un sutil asentimiento en forma de saludo, Eric respondió intentando gesticular una mueca agradable. El pequeño trío se sentó en sus respectivos asientos y a poco menos de un minuto empezó a entrar el resto de sus compañeros al salón. El robusto estaba atento y ansioso, demasiado ansioso por ver un mechón pelirrojo asomarse por la puerta...

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó.

Sonó y el pelirrojo no estaba dentro a pesar de que el profesor sí lo estaba, al igual que sus amigos. Estaban todos menos uno.

_Kyle._

Cuando pasaron lista de asistencia fue extraño. Sintió un vacío en un lugar de su cuerpo que extrañamente no era su estómago. No podía reconocer el motivo del mismo porque él sabía que lo tenía todo, siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, esa ocasión no sería la excepción. No quería que lo sea.

Suspiró. Aquél día por el que había estado tan emocionado se estaba convirtiendo en uno más de la colección, sólo que mucho más monótono. Kenny lo miró y formó una mueca que denotaba pena por su amigo. En un intento de alegrarlo tocó suavemente la punta de la nariz del menor con su dedo índice. — _Boop._

—Shhhh, Kenny. Quieto. —Musitó Cartman con la cabeza sumergida entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Cartman? —Irrumpió la preocupada voz de Marsh, quien ahora lo observaba con aquellos claros ojos celestes. Cartman tomó una bocanada de aire para disponerse hablar, mas antes de siquiera pronunciar un monosílabo la puerta se abrió de par en par. Cartman giró su cabeza para ver, esperanzado.

Estaba con su cabello totalmente despeinado, unos ojos verdes con pequeñas lagañas y un semblante casi completamente dormido. Incluso sus prendas marcaban ese aspecto de _zombie_  durmiente.

—Perdón por llegar tarde... —Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus pómulos se tornaban en un rosado muy sutil, disimulado.

El rostro de Cartman se iluminó completamente y cualquier deje de tristeza o melancolía había quedado atrás sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido o como si fuera una ligera mancha en sus emociones. Kenny notó aquél cambio y sabía de antemano que Stan también debía haberlo notado.

—Está bien, Kyle. Puedes pasar. —Indicó el profesor. Kyle asintió agradecido y pasó cabizbajo a su lugar, dejó sus cosas en el mismo y se sentó para dedicarse a fregar sus ojos con rapidez, tratando de conseguir que sus signos de haberse quedado dormido lo delataran, por más que todos se habían dado cuenta.

—No dormiste bien, ¿eh, Ky? —Comentó Stan a su mejor amigo.

Cartman dio un nuevo suspiro, esta vez diferente. Estaba aliviado y sin darse cuenta sonrió un poquito. Dirigió su cabeza hacia el frente para prestarle lo máximo que podía de atención a la clase que se les era impartida. Claro que era difícil cuando aquél torbellino de emociones y pensamientos otra vez se hacía otra vez presente en su cabeza. Un remolino intenso lo atormentaba, sentía como si sus pensamientos y emociones fueran mariposas y todas revolotearan en círculos desordenadamente.

Iba a volverse loco.

Kyle lo observaba desde su asiento, preguntándose si ese ser bajo y gordinflón experimentaba lo mismo que él. Sus propios pensamientos le causaron pudor, mas aún así quedó sumergido en ellos.

Definitivamente, lo que menos pudieron hacer ambos era prestarle atención a la clase; estaban sumidos totalmente a la inconsciencia hasta que el sonido del timbre los despertó de su soñar con los ojos abiertos. Ambos parpadearon repentinamente.

— ¿Por qué te dormiste hoy, Kyle? ¿Es que alguien te mantuvo hasta tarde? —breve pausa, dando paso a un tono un poco más burlón— ¿Esperaste a la madrugada por un mensaje que nunca llegó?—Terminó de hablar Kenny cuando todo el grupo estuvo en el patio, sentados en el suelo y mirando al cielo tan profundo que parecía estar allí sólo para ellos. El rubio tenía a la cabeza de Stan apoyada delicadamente sobre su hombro. Esta pareja estaba justo en medio del judío y gordinflón, separándolos. Cartman maldecía eso, maldecía la intromisión de ellos porque lo separaban de la persona a la que había estado esperando con ansias, pero, por otro lado, les agradecía ya que si estaba a menos de unos treinta centímetros del judío sentía que iba a explotar o desmayarse, lo que suceda primero.

—Puede decirse que alguien —su mirada se dirigió al castaño— me mandó un mensaje a las tres de la mañana. —Respondió el pelirrojo, haciendo un notorio énfasis en  _"alguien"_.

Eric se sintió tocado, no se había percatado de eso, es más, en el momento de mandar el audio no tenía ni la mínima pizca de noción del tiempo.

Oh no.

Formuló una mueca inocente al reconocer su error y apartó la mirada del mayor con rapidez. Broflovski se percató de aquello y sonrió complacido porque su indirecta había dado resultados.

—¡Ooooh! —Dijo Stan, alargando aquella vocal eternamente mientras observaba a Kenny — ¡creo que aquí hay gato encerrado! ¿No es así, Kenny? —y el mencionado asintió mostrando su indudable afirmación.

—Kyle, cuéntanos más. —Pidió el rubio mientras imitaba ser un psicólogo profesional que estaba a punto de analizar por completo la mente del judío, quien sólo se limitó a reír y negar suavemente con su cabeza.

—Perdón por interrumpir tus sueños con la estrella de David, judío. —Soltó Cartman. Kyle abrió sus ojos como platos, despejando cualquier rastro de pereza de su rostro. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Cartman confesaría sus pecados.

—Uuuuy. —Expresó el rubio, bastante divertido por la situación, cosa que se notaba por su sonrisa con dejes burlones que se extendía de oreja a oreja. Tocó el hombro de Stan, haciéndole un ademán para que se levantara —Marshmallow, sobramos aquí. Vamos a introducir nuestras lenguas en nuestras cavidades orales, ¿no es esa una mejor opción? —Le guiñó un ojo al mencionado, el cual sólo atinó a cubrir su boca por las repentinas náuseas que sufrió. Tocó el timbre de regreso a clases, salvando la situación. —O podemos ir a retirar nuestras notas, lo que decidas. —Agregó McCormick. Stan asintió frenéticamente y obediente se levantó y junto a Kenny se fueron, dejando atrás al par de sus amigos.

—No sé lo que está pasando, pero esto me agrada. —Farfulló Marsh antes de irse. Kyle blanqueó sus ojos y Eric miró al cielo esperando a que un ente sobrenatural descendiera y lo llevara de una puta vez.

Eric había olvidado por completo a sus calificaciones una vez que Kyle llegó. Kyle no había pensado en sus calificaciones ni por un segundo de ese día. Suspiraron al unísono. Ni siquiera le habían prestado atención a aquél sonido que les marcaba que debían regresar.

—Has estado muy callado hoy, Eric —dijo Kyle con una esencia muy marcada de preocupación —¿estás bien?

—Muy bien, excelentemente bien— Se apresuró a contestar el gordinflón, mientras se rascaba la nuca para ocultar su vergüenza tal como lo había visto en una serie medio china. ¿Era china o japonesa? Bah, bueno, le era indiferente, a la larga para él todo era lo mismo.

Kyle se acercó al ajeno con lentitud e intentando no ser brusco en ello. Cartman no se percató hasta que sintió la respiración del contrario cercana a él.

En el patio, oportunamente, no quedaba nadie más que ellos dos. Las mejillas del más bajo se sonrosaron suavemente.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Cartman.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que lo es! —Farfulló, sintiéndose intimidad. Esto le hizo dudar, ¡¡¿por qué carajo se sentía intimidado?!! ¿desde cuándo el judío al que tanto había odiado le intimidaba? Frunció su ceño ante esas dudas e inconscientemente infló sus mejillas. Kyle hundió su dedo índice en una de ellas, llamando por completo la atención del menor y logrando que sus pensamientos se disipen. Un furioso rubor se adueñó de su semblante. Kyle sonrió, acercándose más y abrazando los hombros de su opuesto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. A Cartman le latía rápidamente su corazón, sentía que explotaría. No se había sentido de esa forma ni al comer tres baldes de pollo frito de KFC ¡y eso que casi muere para esa ocasión! A Kyle, por su lado, le sudaban sus manos como si él tuviese el poder de crear un océano con sus propias palmas, por lo que secaba las mismas cada cinco segundos en sus propios muslos, sobre la tela de su pantalón.

—Sabes... que en algún momento hay que hablar de eso, ¿no? —Dijo Kyle.

— ¿Hablar de eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que te diga "cielo", "amor mío" mientras te preparo una tacita de café aunque los dos sabemos que no tomarías de la puta taza? —Dijo Cartman, intentando sonar lo más sarcástico y burlón que podía, mas no pudo lograrlo. Su voz salía de su garganta ahogada. Se notaba que estaba totalmente nervioso por la presencia ajena, a pesar de que él se negaba a aceptarlo.

—No estaría nada mal. —Respondió con simpleza. — ¿Sabes? Me he quedado pensando...

— ¡QUÉ NOVEDOSO! ¡PIENSAS! —Exclamó Cartman, sonriente. Esta vez sí le había resultado ser burlón.

Kyle rodó sus ojos y siguió hablando —Me quedé pensando en cómo volviste a la normalidad, ¿sabes? Es extraño.

El más bajo se encogió de hombros —Eso creo —musitó.

—Y llegué a una conclusión. Una de las amigas de mamá tiene un gato, cuando era más pequeño me quedé en su casa porque no tenía a nadie más que me cuide. Recuerdo perfectamente los desastres que hacía ese gato, parecía importarle un carajo su dueña y el daño que podría causarle —miró al ajeno para asegurarse de que le estuviera prestando atención, luego de comprobarlo, retomó su relato —tenía una gran indiferencia y si en algún lugar del animal había amor, casi no lo demostraba, sólo muy pocas veces cuando ronroneaba pero después iba directo a morder el brazo que lo mimaba.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —Interrogó el castaño.

—Bueno, eras igual a eso, podría decirse. Hacías muchas idioteces como lo habitual y parecía que te daba igual causarme problemas. —Cartman se cruzó de brazos.

—Hasta que llegó un día. —El mayor hizo una pausa para mirar al contrario a sus ojos y sonreír. —O mejor dicho, un momento. ¿Lo recuerdas, Cartman? —interrogó— ¿Lo recuerdas? —repitió como si no hubiera sido claro la primera vez.

Eric hizo memoria mientras que en todo su cuerpo tenía la sensación de estar en una montaña rusa, sólo que difícil de predecir, una montaña rusa de emoción donde él era el único pasajero. Su corazón, que a duras penas se había calmado anteriormente, comenzó a subir su ritmo por una nueva vez.

—Así es, Eric. Cuando me lamiste. —Reveló el pelirrojo, sonriendo de la forma más alegre y preciosa que Cartman alguna vez podría presenciar. —Cuando demostraste un sentimiento humano, uno puro. Uno al que yo también correspondí. —A esa última frase sólo la pronunció en un tono bajo, sólo audible para la persona que tenía a su lado.

Cartman se mantuvo en silencio. En situaciones normales habría sabido perfectamente qué decir, qué broma hacer y cómo hacer enojar al contrario, mas... esa no era una situación normal. Él no quería burlarse, no quería hacerlo enojar ni reírse de él. Era raro, incluso no podía discernir si algo como aquello había sucedido en el pasado.

Kyle se apegó a él, haciendo que Cartman apoyara su cabeza sobre los hombros del mayor. Suspiraron una vez más.

—Kyle, ¿sabes algo? —Dijo Cartman en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

—Ese sentimiento puro ese no era odio. —Enfatizó. — _Yo no te odio, Kyle._

El mencionado sonrió, comprensivo, con sus ojos repletos de una calidez abrazadora.

— _Tampoco te odio_ , Eric.

Algo en ese diálogo había calmado los corazones de ambos. Observaron sus ojos y creyeron poder ver más allá de estos. Ambos unieron sus almas, o bueno, así lo sintieron. La distancia entre ambos cada vez era más y más escasa. Sus rostros, sus respiraciones, sus sentimientos y emociones poco a poco se entrelazaban.

Los esponjosos y regordetes labios de Cartman rozaron con inocencia a los del mayor. Kyle mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos, mas a ese mínimo tacto los cerró, dejando consumirse en aquél trance en el que ambos se habían metido. Los labios del mayor atraparon a los ajenos en un beso. Un beso corto pero con tanto significado oculto, seguidos de otros, muchos otros, cada vez más profundos. Especiales y demasiado, tanto como el primero que se habían dado en aquella noche bajo las estrellas, que, a pesar de no haber pasado mucho tiempo de la misma, aparentaba ser lejana como una parte de un buen sueño que ninguno olvidaría.

Se separaron para regularizar sus respiraciones. Cartman había subido al regazo de Kyle, quien a pesar de estar siendo aplastado se mantenía sonriendo a su contrario. Las manos del pelirrojo rodeaban la espalda del castaño con la misma suavidad de la seda.

—Por lo menos ahora no me babeaste tanto. —Dijo Eric, con todas sus energías renovadas. Kyle frunció levemente su ceño con una mirada desafiante.

—Ah, ¿no lo hice? —Acto seguido, babeó la mejilla del más bajo, sin dejar un espacio seco, para luego largar una risotada.

—Me la vas a pagar, Kyel. —Dijo Eric, abalanzándose hacia el mayor, ambos riendo como si fueran niños nuevamente. Niños que no se odiaban.

La jornada escolar finalmente llegó a su fin. Entraron a clases antes que terminaran, claro, sólo se habían saltado una sola.

No volvieron a ver a la parejita de Kenny y Stan por ahí, sólo habían visto a Craig y Tweek, quienes aparentemente habían encontrado un ratoncito en uno de los huecos de la pared en mal estado del colegio y ahora podían presentir que lo cuidarían ambos entre tics nerviosos y dedos vulgares.

Nadie se estaba despidiendo uno del otro a pesar de tratarse de un último día de clases, el motivo era simple, es que no todo acababa ahí. Tenían un grupo de  _Juansapp_  del curso entero donde seguían comunicándose permanentemente, todo estaba planeado, ¡fríamente calculado para una reunión! y por supuesto, no faltaban muchos días para ello. Había tiempo para despedirse de sus compañeros, o bien, para despedirse de los que asistirían. Una gran novedad es que Cartman estaba enterado de aquello, pues luego de mucho tiempo, años quizá, logró hacerse miembro de aquél grupo.

Eric y Kyle, con sus boletines en mano salían de la escuela a la que volverían por última vez si la suerte actuaba de manera favorable. Se dirigían juntos sin una pizca de titubeos a perderse sólo un rato más. A perderse de los demás y encontrarse juntos una vez más, entre aquellos árboles que los habían visto pelearse y amigarse, odiarse y amarse. Sentarse en esas raíces que con el tiempo habían adquirido un fuerte calor emocional y hacer de las suyas.

¿Iban a hacer el amor?

_No._

Sólo iban a  _no-odiarse_. A no-odiarse por unas horas más, sentirse mutuamente conectados. Esa sensación tan espléndida que en un punto de sus vidas la misma parecía ser imposible.

Los dos miraban al lago, sentados tan aproximados que ponían en duda las leyes físicas de la materia y espacio. Eric dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor.

— ¿Kyel? —Llamó, amablemente, en ese tono apacible que costaba conseguir en él.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió Kyle, dirigiéndole la mirada y pasando su mano sobre la mejilla ajena, a pesar de que éste había pronunciado el apodo que tanto detestaba.

—Creo que este fue  _un_   _Miaustástico y Purrfecto día_. —Dijo, contento.

El pelirrojo sonrió por ese absurdo y patético juego de palabras. Rió ligeramente y volvió a verlo.

—Tú estás siendo el marica ahora. —Anunció y depositó un tierno beso sobre la frente ajena —pero sí, sí lo fue.  _Un Miaustástico y Purrfecto día..._

. ● ⚫ ● .

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el odio no era odio. Quizás en un momento lo había sido, pero ese momento se veía tan lejano que era imposible hablar de él.

Ese sentimiento no cuadraba en sus situaciones actuales. No cuadraba en lo que vivieron juntos, en los cuidados que Cartman había recibido ni en la mirada de ambos cuando se encontraban al azar.

En sus situaciones sólo cabía una palabra perfectamente.

**_Amor._ **


End file.
